Cambios por Amor
by Stupid Sheep
Summary: Basado en New Moon y Eclipse. Siguen siendo novios, su amor es cada día más fuerte, pero Edward comienza a pensar que Jacob es mejor para Bella que él. Todos vampiros, humanos y licántropos. Ok, mal summary u-u
1. Prólogo

Bueno, he escrito muchos fics, pero no de esta saga, y realmente quiero hacerlo pues amo estos libros, o quizás sería mejor decir una obseción, me identifico tanto con Bella, pero por como es la historia, muchas veces soy Edward, pues es muy parecida mi vida como está escrito en este mundo escrito por Stephenie Meyer. La verdad es que esto lo escribí en clases, como una pequeña historia de cuatro partes, y me pareció que podría hacerla un fic extenso, así que quise dejarles como está en mi cuaderno, por si les gusta la idea para realizar un fic mayor, si me resulta esto trataré de realizar otro que me inspiró de esta misma forma contado por Bella, pero necesito saber si esto les gusta o no, porfa comenten n-n. Es la primera vez que subo fic aquí, así que soy toda una principiante en la página, ¿Ok?. He leído muchas historias aquí por eso decidí publicarlo. Ahahah creo que estoy escribiendo mucho y puras incoherencias ^^U. Así que sólo sigan leyendo n-n.

**Aclaro: Estos personajes le pertecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Tus ojos dorados me miran atentamente, recorriendo mi rostro con un destello de felicidad. Estoy perpleja, y a la vez muy conmovida, ya que nos volvíamos a ver, después de tanta espera. En este bosque tan grande, tan húmedo, tan verdoso, lograba sentir, nuevamente, tu cuerpo tan frío y observar tus facciones tan perfectas junto a esa belleza que dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento. Quisiera quedarme en este abrazo toda la vida, pero no es posible, yo envejeceré y tú seguirán igual, no cambiarás en nada, puesto que eres un inmortal, un vampiro que amo desde el fondo de mi ser y del cual deseo tanto que beba mi sangre, que muerda mi cuello, y deje entrar aquel veneno que hará que me vuelva en lo que tú eres, así podremos estar, para siempre, en esta historia única, la cual siento que nadie será capaz de entender.

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

_Caminando por el bosque logro ver a Edward y Bella. Él la mira, y ella derrama una lágrima, además su cuerpo está muy rígido. La abraza, a lo que ella responde de la misma manera: Trato de acercarme, pero mi hermano me dedica una mirada escalofriante, me quede allí, inmóvil.  
Edward le mira, luego se acerca a su oído, le susurra algo, Bella asiente y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Este se acerca a su cuello para morderle. ¡Qué felicidad!, ahora sería como nosotros._

* * *

**Mike Newton**

_Estoy en el estacionamiento, con Jessica y Ángela, nos reímos bajo la lluvia, un día normal en Forks. En eso llegan los Cullen, y del Volvo plateado bajan Edward y Bella. Nos quedamos sorprendidos. Algo había cambiado en ella, se veía más hermosa, su piel blanca ahora lo era más, pero se veía de porcelana, muy suave, y sus ojos eran muy oscuros, ya no eran de ese chocolate tan encantador. Se movía con agilidad, cosa muy rara viniendo de Isabella Swan. Pareciera que quería sonrojarse, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba. Él la mira sonriente. Ya no se mostraban como antes, ya que ahora aquella chica que tanto amaba era más bella, era distinta. No__ sé que ocurrió en este último fin de semana, que le habrán echo, pero ahora... ella era toda una Cullen._

* * *

**Edward & Bella**

_El cielo era oscuro y el astro blanco iluminaba las calles de Forks. Bella estaba recostada en su cama, ya en pijama, y bajo las sábanas. Ya no se encontraba sola, Edward apreció, entró por la ventana, y de la misma forma en que se encontraba su amada en el colchón, él se colocó. Sus manos acariciaban el rostro de la chica, mientras ambos se miraban con ternura. Con un rápido movimiento se acerco a los labios de ella, los cuales besó dulcemente, para luego realizar lo mismo en el cuello de esta, donde se podía sentir tan distinto. Le dedic__ó una mirada triste y suplicante, al darse cuenta de que las mejillas de aquella mujer que tanto atesoraba ya no eran de un color rosadas. La castaña le respondió con un cálido: "No". Y sonrío dulcemente. Le acarició y regalo un beso, pues había adivinado lo que ocurría con la razón de su existencia._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado n-n, ahora comnten si sería una buena idea para un fic extenso, ¿Bien? :3


	2. Cap 1: La Excursión

Hola de nuevo, realmente no entiendo mucho esto para subir historias, pues en el prólogo puse Edgard y me salió como Edgard =/. Si alguien puede explicarme más acerca de esto, se lo agradecería de verdad : ).

Dani31c: Debido a que haz sido la única que se pasó ^^u, comenzaré con esta historia, y pues te lo agradezco mucho, enserio n-n.

**Disclaimer: ****Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

**-------------------------------****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: La Excursión**

**Bella POV **

_Ya hace dos años desde que llegué a Forks. Han pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo. He vivido con Charile, mi padre, lo cual a hecho que nuestra relación padre/hija haya crecido algo más. De la chica nueva del colegio, pase a ser la chica más odiada, ¿Por qué razón?, porque mi novio es simplemente el chico más codiciado, Edward Cullen. En estos meses conocí a la tan famosa familia Cullen de este lugar, la razón de que todos los conozcan, su belleza que no es normal en un humano, pues claro, ellos son vampiros. ¡Oh!, creo que ese es un pequeño detalle que se me había olvidado decir. La persona que más amo en el mundo es un vampiro junto a toda su familia. Y ya que mi sangre huele deliciosa, como dicen ellos, tuve problemas con James, un cazador, quien estuvo a punto se asesinarme, algo normal, todo lo malo me pasa mí, siento que atraigo la mala suerte. Después de ese pequeño incidente todo ha ocurrido de forma tranquila. Además mi mejor amigo, tampoco es alguien "normal", pues hasta hace unos dos meses descubrí que es un licántropo, y para mi suerte ellos son los rivales de los vampiros._

-Bella, Bella, abre los ojos –dice esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me alegraba- Se te hará tarde si no te levantas

-De acuerdo, me levantaré –digo abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados –Buenos días Edward

-Buenos días –sonríe –Será mejor que me vaya, para que no sea más difícil luego.

-¿Qué? –entonces me doy cuenta, su piel brillaba como el diamante más hermoso de este mundo.

¡Maldición!. Hoy es un día soleado, y aunque muchos se alegren de eso porque esta ciudad es la más húmeda de todo Estados Unidos, para mí es un mal día, porque eso significa que los Cullen no irán all instituto, entonces no veré a Edward, tendré que aguantarme hasta la noche para poder verlo.

-Te veré en la noche, ya verás que el día pasará rápido –me acaricia la mejilla, lo cual hace que me sonroje, algo divertido para él- Como me gusta verte así –me dedica una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me quitaban la respiración.

-¿Y si no voy a clases? –digo después de haber tomado mucho aire para entrar en razón

-Irás –me dice muy serio.

-¡No quiero! –digo haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo cual hizo que se desarmará esa expresión tan dura de su rostro

-Irás –dice resistiendo la risa. Me dedica una mirada dulce, con un brillo en los ojos- Me encantas. Es hora de hora de irme –me da un pequeño beso- Te amo Bella

- Te amo Edward –mi corazón late rápidamente. A lo que él cierra sus ojos.

- Como adoro escuchar el sonido de tu corazón –y al tratar de decir algo, me dí cuenta que ya había salido por la ventana.

-Ya se fue –digo resignada y tomo una blusa azul con unos jeans y los primeros zapatos que encontre

Al llegar a la escuela en mi amado auto, aunque a muchos no les gusta, me quedan mirando raro, al menos no con odio, ¿Por qué?, ya que no llegue en el Volvo plateado con él. Creo que hoy será un día duro.

-¡Bella! -dice Jessica mientras se me acerca- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? –me mira algo preocupada, no entendía nada.

-¿De qué? – digo confusa, y creo que mi cara era algo chistosa, pues Mike y Tyler que se vienen acercando se ríen "disimuladamente"

-¿De que tenemos una salida? –dice mirando mi ropa- Iríamos a uno de los tantos bosques de aquí para ver no recuerdo que –¡Genial! Lo había olvidado, y no tenía la ropa adecuada.- Se te arruinara la blusa

-Y ni siquiera tengo puestas mis zapatillas al menos –sabía que no tenía que haber venido este día.

-Bella no te preocupes –era Ángela, como la adoraba

-Tienes razón, sin embargo igual me caeré en la excursión, siempre me pasan cosas así –digo riendo algo nerviosa

-Lastima que no vino Edward hoy –esa voz venía desde atrás, realmente no me agradaba Lauren.

- Ah, sí –dije indiferente, no quería hablar con ella

El profesor se acerco a unos furgones, a lo varias personas también fueron, ya era hora de la excursión a la que no tenía ningún ánimo de ir. Supongo que Edward si recordaba esto por lo que no quería que faltara, si era así, se arrepentiría de esto.

-¡Es hora de irnos chicos! –nos gritó mientras unos ya comenzaban a acomodarse en los asientos

-Yo te salvó si algo te pasa Bella –decía con una esperanza que dejaba ver en sus ojos Mike, quien cada vez que faltaba mi vampiro se alegraba de poder estar a solas conmigo, algo que yo no le permitiría, claro.

-Ya vamos, ¿bien? –su voz tenía rabia, la entendía, Jessica ama a Mike y él siempre se había fijado en mí, es me molestaba

-Vamos Jess –le dije con una mirada de perdón, sabía que tampoco me gustaba la situación

.

**Edward POV**

En mi casa tenía que estar todo el día, tendría que esperar a la noche para poder verla, eso me ponía impaciente, por lo que Jasper a cada instante me dirigía una mirada irritada, eso me causaba mucha risa. Emmett y Rosalie veían televisión, teniendo una pequeña discusión porque él quería ver el Football, y ella una novela, todos sabíamos quien ganaría. Esme reordenaba el primer piso completamente, Carlise en su escritorio leyendo un libro, Alice diseñando ropa nueva, por lo que le tomaba medidas a Jazz, había caído ante los pucheros de la duende, eso nunca le fallaba. Por lo que decidí ir a tocar piano para calmarme y hacerle un favor a mi hermano.

-"_Sería divertido poder ver a Bella en la excursión, aunque me preocupa el que le pase algo, porque pasará, ni siquiera es algo probable" _-doy un suspiro, quizás no debería haberla dejado ir

_- "Edward, toca algo para Esme, está muy inquieta con lo del orden, eso me está molestando" _

-_ "De acuerdo, tocaré su canción, eso siempre la tranquiliza"_

_- "Gracias"_

_- "Sólo porque tienes que soportar a Alice con lo de las medidas" _-me río

Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse por el instrumento que me apasionaba, que hacía olvidarme de tanto. La melodía recorría por toda la casa, a nadie le molestaba, es más, les agradaba, pues normalmente todos estábamos algo tensos, por razones variadas, principalmente, el ser unos vampiros.

- _"Edward, hijo, te lo agradezco, me hacia falta escucharla, ya la extrañaba" _–dijo Esme con su tono maternal.

- _"Perdón por no haberla tocado antes"_ –le dije muy arrepentido

- _"No te preocupes, solo sigue tocando, a todos los está relajando bastante, y al pobre de Jasper principalmente" -_dijo algo angustiada, siempre tan preocupada por todos nosotros, no soportaba escucharla así

- _"Seguiré haciéndolo por un rato" _

_- "Gracias" _-y pude oírla tarareando su canción.

Continúe así por algunas horas, estaba muy concentrado en esto, a lo que de pronto escuche, era la nana de ella, la que compuse hace ya tanto tiempo, una ternura de apodero de mí al recordar su expresión al haberla oído, estaba sonrojada, emocionada, sus lágrimas luchaban por salir, se veía tan tierna e indefensa, más ganas de protegerla venían a mi al ver aquella imagen.

Me levante y me dirigí donde los demás, pude ver como había cambiado la casa, y entonces me di cuenta que solo había una persona en la casa aparte de mí, era la pequeña que tantas veces me molestaba.

-¿Dónde fueron todos?

-Fueron al bosque, iban de caza aquí muy cerca -dijo algo aturdida- No entiendo porque a esta hora

- Yo tampoco –dije indiferente- por cierto, ¿qué hora es Alice?

- Son las 02:30 -¿Tanto había estado abajo?- Está vez realmente estabas inspirado en el piano –dijo adivinando lo que pensaba- ¡Ah! –su mirada se volvió desorbitada, eso significaba una cosa, una visión

Me concentre en sus pensamientos y lo pude ver. Era Bella. En el bosque ella se cae y provoca una herida en su pierna, era leve, sin embargo sangraba mucho. Sabía que algo así ocurriría, debería ir a verla pronto, o ir al bosque donde se encontraban, para evitar eso de alguna forma, pero algo me lo impedía, el sol. Aun no se escondía, eso se molestaba.

-No te preocupes Edward, es algo leve, y puedes ir a verla cuando este en su casa y sanarle la herida, o si quieres la traes aquí para que Carlise la cure, la sangre ya estará seca así que no pasara nada –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Iré a verla apenas el crepúsculo pase

.

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habíamos empezado la excursión, no era tan malo, no me había caído, tropezado muchas veces, pero como Mike no se había despegado ningún momento de mi lado me había jalado del brazo, demasiado fuerte sí, ya que estaban morados de hace un rato y me dolía al topar con alguien.

- ¡Mike, ven aquí! –gritó Tyler que miraba algo unos metros más allá –tienes que ver esto.

- ¡Ahora voy! –le respondió, a lo que luego me observo- Volveré enseguida, así que no te muevas así no te pasará nada –me tomo la mano, ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! –¡Ahí voy! –se fue a ver lo que le decía nuestro amigo.

-Ya me tiene harta –dije en un susurro, y pude ver a mi amiga castaña algo más allá -¡Hey, Jess! –la aludida me miró y le hice una señal para que se acercara

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –estaba algo molesta

-Me adelantaré un poco para alejarme de Mike, no he podido en ninguno de mis intentos, así que ahora puedes estar a solas con él –le guiñe el ojo

- De acuerdo –la idea la gustaba mucho, pues sus ojos brillaban de la emoción- Adelántate, ve –dijo haciéndome gestos con la mano para que me fuera

-Bien, suerte –digo alejándome lo más rápido que podía

Al avanzar varios metros más adelante encontré un lugar acogedor, por lo que decidí sentarme bajo el árbol, a pesar que la tierra siguiera algo húmeda. Cerré mis ojos y realmente pude sentirme tranquila, sólo escuchaba a los pájaros, un pequeño murmullo, apenas audible, y uno que otro sonido, propio de la naturaleza. Estuve un largo rato así, estando a punto de dormirme a lo que escuche que me llamaban

-¡Bella!, ¿Dónde estás?, es hora de irnos

- Ya voy Ángela –dije lo más fuerte que pude y algo somnolienta.

Me levante y comencé a correr a donde se ubican el grupo, gran error. Mi pie se quedó atrapado y caí enseguida, pude poner mis manos frente a mi cara para que no le pasara nada. Ya era raro que no hubiera ocurrido nada así. Me incorporé de nuevo, y logre afirmarme de una rama antes de caer otra vez, debido a que había logrado obtener una torcedura en mi pie, me dolía mucho, por lo que grité. Hasta que unos minuto después aparecieron mis compañeros y profesor.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –me pregunta al verme en el piso

-Es que cuando iba donde ustedes me tropecé y caí, al parecer me torcí el pie –digo tocando mi tobillo

-Déjeme revisar –movía lentamente mi tobillo a lo que hice una mueca de dolor- Si que le costará caminar… ¡y qué pasó con su rodilla! –entonces me di cuenta que mi jeans tenía una mancha se sangre, y no era para nada pequeña

-No es nada, enserio

-Levánteselo –hice caso y vi le herida con la sangre algo seca ya. La observo unos segundos- Al menos es algo superficial –dice aliviado- Chicos, ven porque no deben alejarse del resto –mira a todos, los cuales responden con una mirada aburrida- Deberá alguien ayudarla a caminar o llevarla en brazos hasta los furgones -¡No!, no tendría que haber dicho eso

-¡Yo lo hago Sr. Banner! –quien sabría que lo diría, Mike.

-No, yo lo haré, la llevaré a mi casa que está bastante cerca para que no se le infecte –dijo un chico bastante alto

-¡Jacob! –dije sorprendida al verlo bien

-Hola Bella –me dice sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a cui… a revisar si la excursión iba bien –dijo algo nerviso- Ya que un grupo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks llegarían hasta estos sectores, por si necesitaban ayuda, y veo que llegué en buen momento –dijo divertido al verme allí

-¡Oh!, no me había dado cuenta cuanto habíamos avanzado –dijo el profesor- De acuerdo señor, puede llevársela, al parecer se conocen –nos miro curiosos

-Pues sí, somos amigos desde la infancia –todos me miraron ante el comentario de él, lo que hizo que me sonrojara

-De acuerdo, entonces, los demás, ¡nos vamos a los furgones! –se volteo y avanzó con casi todos.

-Te llamaré a la noche –dice mirándome con su cara de: "Quiero todos los detalles", tan común en ella

- Claro Jess.

-Me alegra que no haya sido nada grave, te llamaría, pero debo ir a ver a Eric que aún está algo enfermo –dice preocupada. Realmente me recordaba a Esme

-No te preocupes Ángela –le sonrío

-Nos vemos mañana entonces

-Bella, te había dicho que no te alejaras por lo mismo –esto me recordaba a Edward, pero al menos con él no me sentía… ¿harta?, sí, eso- Nos vemos mañana –me sonrío y luego miró a mi querido lobo, para nada de forma amistosa

Entonces todos se marcharon y me quede a solas con mi amigo. Me miraba divertido, y yo también a él, siempre llegaba cuando tenía problemas, siempre era así.

-Nuevamente te caíste Bella

-Sí

-¿Y tan temprano?, creo que es un record –dice burlón

-¿Qué hora es? –mire mi móvil, regalo de Edward, tan sobre protector- son las 03:30, sentía que era más temprano.

-Ya, ya, ya, será mejor que ayude a levantarte y llevarte a mi casa

-De acuerdo, pero tú, ten más cuidado la próxima vez que me hables tan normalmente frente a otros, casi dices algo sospechoso con de la manada –dije mirándole severa

-Lo siento, es que para mí es tan normal hablar contigo acerca de eso –me dedica una sonrisa alegre, esa tan típica en él.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –eso me tenía curiosa, aunque ya debería haber imaginado la respuesta

-Sentí tu aroma, y estaba algo cerca vigilando -se acerca y me toma en brazos- Es hora de irnos.

-Bien, ¡pero quiero ir en un lobo! -dije como una niña pequeña

-De acuerdo –dijo resignado, como sabía que yo siempre ganaba- Apóyate en ese árbol y cierra los ojos hasta que te diga, que ya no me quedan más zapatillas y papá me dijo que cuidara mi ropa

-Bien –hice lo que m pidió, hasta que sentí algo peludo entre mis manos- De acuerdo, tráeme tu ropa para llevarla –le sonrío

Al traerla, a continuación me monté en él aferre a su cuello, sin embargo le solté enseguida porque el dolor de mis brazos era mucho, Jake me miró preocupado por lo que sonreí y luego afirme nuevamente, resistiendo, solo eran si es que unos minutos, pues era muy rápido. Así me marché con mi lobo rojizo.

.

**Edward POV**

Al fin ya había oscurecido, por lo que me dirigí a verla enseguida. Al llegar a su casa observe que Charlie aún no había llegado, por lo que entré por "Mi puerta". Cuando estaba dentro de la habitación de Bella me asuste, ella no estaba, ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Por qué no se encontraba?, no sentía su aroma ni siquiera cerca. Además ella estaría herida, aunque sea levemente, era así, no podría haber salido. Marco su número. ¡Maldición!, lo tiene apagado. Saldré a buscarla, lo más probable es que algo le haya pasado, primero llamaré a Alice debe haber visto algo.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? –me dice al contestar

-¿¡Sabes algo de Bella!? –dije bastante exaltado

-¡Cálmate! –le molestaba cuando gritaban- Y no he visto nada, ¿Acaso le pasó algo? –me preguntó preocupada

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!, su teléfono está apagado, no está aquí en su casa, no siento su aroma su cerca y ya son cerca de las 8 y aún nada, además que esta herida, no podría haber salido…. Me tiene muy preocupado –ahora mi voz era angustiosa.

-No te preocupes, debe estar bien, sino habría visto algo, lo sabes –me dijo animosa- Quédate allí un rato esperando si no aparece, me llamas y comenzamos a buscarla, quizás está en el médico, como Charlie es tan dramático –dice algo irónica

-Tienes razón, me quedaré esperando.

-De acuerdo. Me llamas luego –diciendo esto me colgó

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, los minutos los sentía interminables, miraba el reloj a cada momento. Así estuve hasta dos horas, llamaría a Alice, y fue cuando sentí su aroma, con algo más, un olor horrible a perro. Ahora lo entendía, ese estúpido se la había llevado. ¿Y por qué no me llamo ella?, yo sabía las verdaderas intenciones de ese con mi Bella, las había escuchado la última vez que lo había visto, bueno, las confirme, era muy obvio, y ella lo adoraba, es su mejor amigo, con él nunca ha corrido el riesgo de morir, a pesar de todo lo que no me agrada, él siempre la ha cuidado. Ahora muchas cosas venían a mi cabeza y hacían que sintiera un dolor en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón latiendo. Él era mejor para ella que yo. Eso es lo que estaba claro y en estos momentos al fin había entendido, pero ella me ama, pero…. ¿Podría amarlo a él también?, sí, si podría.

Abrieron la puerta, lo cual hizo salir de mis pensamientos, entro Bella apoyada en él para caminar, ambos reían, en sus ojos se veía felicidad. Me dolía verlo, pero era la verdad. Jacob m miro primero y luego, al darse cuenta de a quien miraba, ella me miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Trataba de correr hacia mí, cuando estuvo a punto de correr, la atrape en un rápido y ágil movimiento.

-Isabella sabías que no puedes caminar bien, menos correr –dijo el lobo con una expresión aparentemente severa.

-No me llames así –dijo evidentemente molesta y lo miró con un pequeño puchero de una niña enojada. Ambos rieron.

-Bella, te llevaré a tu cuarto a que te recuestes, aprovecharé de revisar tu tobillo para ver como está tu tobillo

- No es necesario Edward –dijo sonrojada al ver que nuestros rostros ahora estaban más cerca

-Si lo es, sabes que me preocupa mucho cualquier cosa que te ocurra –dije acercándome a sus labios

-¡Bella! –dijo haciendo que se alejara ella exaltada de mí- nos vemos, vendré a verte mañana.

-No te preocupes Jake, estaré bien, yo iré a La Push

-De acuerdo –sonríe, demasiado, feliz- No hagas nada estúpido –se acerco a ella y besó la frente a lo que se sonrojo. Esto me comenzaba a incomodar mucho

-Adiós Jake –este se fue, menos mal, un segundo más y no resistía.

-Bella, te llevaré arriba –dije actuando calmado, ella nunca lograba darse cuenta, al menos, cuando tenía que actuar así.

-Bien

La lleve a su habitación, la recosté en su cama y entonces ella se dio cuenta que estaba algo desordenada, lo había olvidado, en mi desesperación quedó así. Me miró algo preocupada y confusa a lo le sonreí, era lo único que me quedaba hacer.

-Es que al llegar, como no estabas, me eché a descansar mientras esperaba, me tenías muy preocupado, pensaba que algo malo te paso –la mire dulcemente

-Edward, siempre te estás preocupando, solo estaba con Jake que me llevó a su casa al encontrarme e el bosque.

-¿Te habías perdido? -pregunte exaltad

-No, es algo largo de contar y no tiene importancia

-Sabes que me gusta saber cada cosa de ti –dije en su oído, lo que hizo que corazón latiera como loco, eso me encantaba –Revisaré tu tobillo –dije alejándome y ver ese toque rosa en sus mejillas.

-S-sí

Le mire detalladamente y aún seguía algo hinchado, pero era algo muy leve debía tenerlo en reposo un poco y ya estaría bien. Luego mire su herida en la rodilla, ya estaba limpia, y era muy superficial, y lo que no había visto en la visión de Alice, sus manos raspadas, seguramente al caer ellas recibieron el golpe, y al ver sus brazos, estaban bastante morados.

-¿Qué te pasó allí? –dije señalando sus extremidades

- Ah, eso –dijo algo molesta- fue Mike

-¡Qué te hizo! –dije exaltado

-Es que Mike no se despegaba de mí y cada vez que me tropezaba me jalaba de ellos, demasiado fuerte

-¡Como lo detesto!, sabía que no deberías haber ido –algo hizo en ella que recordara algo

-¡Lo sabía! Edward Cullen tú sabías de eso y aún así me dejaste ir –dijo enojada

-Si, lo sabía

-¡Ni quiera me avisaste!, mi ropa no era la indicada para la excursión y ya con lo torpe que soy… ¡Argh!

Entonces me di cuenta que llevaba la blusa azul que tanto me gustaba, dejaba ver su figura, y ahora estaba arruinada, realmente debería haberle dicho, ahora ya no la usará, que rabia.

-Bien, quizás si fui algo malo al no decirte –me respondió con una mirada fulminante- De acuerdo, perdóname

-¡No!

-Por favor, Bella, perdóname –la mire suplicante

-D-de a-acuerdo -tan linda que es.

-Ponte el pijama, debes tener tu tobillo en reposo y con mi fría piel te bajara la hinchazón. Saldré para que te cambies

-Ok –salí unos minutos y volví cuando me llamo para entrar.

Me acoste a su lado, pude sentir ese calor en mi cuerpo, a ella estremecerse ante el contacto, como todas las noches. Unos momentos después estaba dormida. Se ve tan hermosa, le acariciaba su cabello y luego comenzaron mis ganas de poder saber que es lo que pensaba, ya que volvía a hablar en sus sueños, como me gustaría ver lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-Edward, Edward… -me abrazo más fuerte- No… Edward, no, por favor –su voz era de tristeza

-Estoy aquí Bella, no pasa nada –dije con un tono paternal

-Edward… -dijo tranquila, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espero que te haya gustado, siento que me quedó bastante como relleno, pero necesito esto porque la historia ya se esta formando, de a poco. Además creo que no lo haré muy largo, porque soy de más cortos.

Por favor dejen Review para ver en que puedo mejorar n-n.

**Pasen por el Fic: ¿Algo más?, es muy bueno, es uno de mis favoritos : )**


	3. Cap 2: Tentaciones

* * *

Se me hace difícil continuar, porque tengo muchas ideas y no sabía como escribirlas y ordenarlas, ahora las tengo mucho más claras : ). Me alegra mucho los 2 review que me dejaron, aunque sea poco me pone muy feliz, pues sé que al menos a dos personas les interesa mi fic porque lo que me dan ganas de seguir n-n.

Dani31c: Menos mal que te gusto el cap n-n, si como habías sido la única en comentar mi idea, me pone feliz que te guste como va n-n. Continúa tu fic *--*

Diana: Me alegra que te hayas pasado y te haya gustado : ). Continúa tu fic, que está bueno *-*.

SusannBrandonCullen: Me alegra que te hayas unido a mi fic n-n. Acab de pasar por el tuyo y me encanto : )

Little Sweet Vampire: Ohohoh iba a subir el cap, y veo tu review, quede sorprendida cuando lo ví tan extenso, pero me divertí mucho al leerlo n-n. No pienso que estes loca. Pues yo tengo una obseción con los vampiros desde pequeña, así que te entiendo ^^. Ahahaha como no me va a gustar el chocolate? Es mi debilidaaaad! xDD. Me alegra que te guste mi historia n-n

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Tentaciones**

**Edward POV**

_Me encanta verla dormir, es que es tan hermosa, tan calida, tan inocente, tan frágil… tan humana. Eso es lo que me cautiva de ella, pues al estar a su lado logro sentirme como uno, no siento que sea un monstruo_.

Al entrar una corriente de aire, vi estremecer su cuerpo, así que cuidadosamente me aleje sin que se despertara, y cerré la ventana. Rápidamente tuve que volver a su lado en la cama, pues, su cara comenzaba a tener una expresión de preocupación, y de esa forma se despertaría al no sentirme. Es sábado, lo mejor es que durmiera lo más que pudiese, además era una forma de decir perdón por lo del día anterior en la excursión. Al recordar esto, también pensé en las ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza al verlos entrar juntos, Bella con ese estúpido perro. Sin embargo eran ciertas y tan dolorosas, no podía imaginar una eternidad sin ella, a menos que muriese de forma natural, de vejez, pues me quedaría con ella hasta ese momento, pero es tan terca, quiere que la transforme y eso es algo que no aceptaré, a pesar de mi amor, no puedo quitarle el alma, sin embargo, con él podría estar hasta muchos años de forma tranquila, feliz, cuidada, segura y amada. Algo que conmigo no conseguiría, aunque, aún pensando aquello, se me hace tan triste imaginar a Mi Ángel con otro. Esto comenzaba a atormentarme, a inquietarme, la mismas sensaciones de la noche anterior, y más dolor sentía en mi corazón, algo bastante irónico, al saber que cada vez que pensara en esto sentiría lo mismo, y más duro se me haría enfrentar la verdad, la fuerte realidad.

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? –su voz logró sacarme de esa pesadilla, ¿irónico?, si, también. Su mirada era preocupada, y en sus ojos logré ver mi reflejo, un semblante de tormento.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes. –digo sonriendo, esperaba que esto la tranquilizara y no me hiciera más preguntas- ¿Te desperté?, si es así, lo siento.

-No –dice alegre- ¿Y cómo está mi tobillo?

-¡Oh! –no lo había recordado, gran error al expresarme, ella sabía que nunca olvidaba nada.

-¿Edward? –está vez me miraba de forma más profunda.

-Nada, enserio. –respondo observando su tobillo como escape- Está bien, la hinchazón ha bajado, pero no debes hacer cosas bruscas por el momento, como correr y andar por ahí con vampiros o licántropos

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Debes cuidarlo, sino empeorará y tendrás que usar nuevamente yeso –sabía que odiaba eso

-¡No! –dijo espantada- Me cuidare, ¿Bien?

-Al menos lo entendiste –acaricio su mejilla, y no quería dejar de hacerlo, pues sentía que ya no me pertenecía- Te amo Bella

-Yo también te amo, y lo sabes, pero me estás preocupando, tu actitud es muy rara –comentó asustada

-¿Cuánto quieres a Jacob? –dije sin pensarlo, necesitaba saberlo

-Emmm… -me miraba desconcertada- Pues mucho, lo conozco desde la infancia y es mi mejor amigo. –termino por decir feliz

-¿Y… lo amas? –supongo que mi voz se hubiera quebrado si hubiese podido llorar

-Ahhhh… -suspira- Edward, eres la razón de mi vida, sabes que antes de haberte conocido yo no pensaba nada de lo que era vivir, y ahora lo entiendo junto a ti. Eres el único que hace que mi corazón lata tan rápido, que me sonroje por cada detalle, quien hizo que rompiera promesas que me había hecho alguna vez, cruzaste mis barreras, y me amas, algo que yo nunca pedí, algo que nunca pensé, aunque desde que te conocí creo que comencé a desearlo inconcientemente. ¿Aún te queda alguna duda? –realmente me había emocionado lo que le escuche decir, y así la amaba cada vez más.

-Pero no es algo imposible

-¿Y que la terca soy yo? –dijo sarcástica y tomó mi cara entre sus manos- Mírame bien a los ojos –su mirada era dura- Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-A mí –dije algo confuso

-Y es a lo único que ven –ahora su mirar era dulce y con un brillo encantador- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga para que entiendas?

-Lo siento, se que me amas, pero… olvídalo, ¿Bien? –me acerque a sus labios y les di un dulce beso

-De acuerdo

-Ahora veo que los papeles hace un momento era los contarios –dije avergonzado- me comportaba como tú

-¡Hey! Lo dices como si fuera hacer el ridículo –dijo aparentando estar molesta

-Cada día haces que me vuelva más humano –no debí haberlo dicho

-¡Ves! –dijo entusiasta- Somos cada vez más iguales, y tú siempre dices que eres un demonio y yo no puedo estar contigo, si dices que cada día te vuelves más humano, pues yo cada vez me vuelvo más vampiro. Paso tanto tiempo entre ellos que sé lo que todos saben. Así que no habría problema si fuese una. –Se veía satisfecha con su respuesta, no la dejaría ganar.

-¿Y que ocurriría con Charlie y Renee?, los dejarías haciéndoles pensar que estás muerta, no creo que eso te guste –ya era el ganador en esta ronda

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo cambiando el tema, sabía quien era el vencedor- Ya no puedo usar la blusa azul, tendré que botarla

-¡No! –realmente amaba esa blusa

-¿Hm? –entendía que estuviera confusa

-Es… que como tanto te gusta, puedo llevársela a Alice para que realice una nueva, igual a ella.

-¿Acaso esta blusa te gusta más que a mi? –preguntó picarona, ya había sido descubierto

-Ok, lo admito, esa blusa me encanta como te queda

-¿Por qué razón? –dijo curiosa

-Bien… -la tome de la cintura acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos- Resaltaba tu hermoso cuerpo –dije deslizando mis dedos por su brazo

-Ohh… -dijo en un susurro, la sangre comenzaba a subir a su rostro

-Pues tú sabes –aún entre mis brazos la recosté en su cama, mis rodillas alrededor de sus piernas, y mis manos a cada lado de su cara – Haces que me vuelva loco, a veces cuesta que me resista –le dije seductoramente

-Edward… -ahora estaba completamente roja, tan tierna que es.

-¿Te molesta esto? –me aleje un poco de ella, pero jalo de mi brazo

-No, no me molesta –no podía resistirme. Me acerque y la bese, con los segundos se convirtió en un beso con pasión, sin perder el encanto. Sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello, y mis manos recorrieron su silueta hasta la rodilla. Ya había pasado mi límite.

-Perdona –dije alejándome.

-No es tu culpa, además creo que te estuve tentando bastante –dijo acariciando mi pecho. –Perdóname a mí –agregó dándome un dulce beso- Ahora iré a cambiarme –tomó unas prendas, y salió al baño.

Escuche el agua correr, sus prendas caían al suelo, y al entrar en contacto su cuerpo con el agua, el vapor que se escapaba dejaba un aroma a fresas. Se me hacía más difícil el no tentarme, no a beber su sangre, sino a hacerla mía. Siempre hemos tenido una atracción física, además de nuestra fuerte conexión, pero esto cada vez se formaba más complicado de no consumar. Al cerrar la ducha, y unos minutos después salir del baño, el aroma de ella estaba mucho más concentrado. Esto me colocaba nervioso.

-¿Estás bien amor? –preguntó al verme inquieto

-Sí –respondí con una de mis sonrisas torcidas- Debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme y tomar una ducha.

-Déjame ir contigo

-Debes descansar Bella

-Pero si estoy aquí estaré más inquieta, y lo más probable es que me tropiece de nuevo y… -ya sabía a donde iba esto

-De acuerdo. Termina de secarte el pelo y me vamos a mi casa, pero deberás hacer caso en todo lo que te diga para que no se te vuelva peor

-¡Claro! –se lanzó en mis brazos con el pelo mojado, se sentía tan bien.

.

**Jacob POV**

No soportaba no verla más tiempo. Somos los mejores amigos hace ya tanto tiempo, sin embargo hace un año mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, ahora la amaba, buscando algo más. Sé que esto lo sabe ese chupasangre, y no me importa. No se porque ella lo ama de la manera en que lo hace, yo soy mejor para mi querida Bella. Debía hacerle entender aquello, antes que el beba su sangre, que la transforme en una de ellos, o la asesine. Eso si que no se lo perdonaría, lo mataría, aunque eso significara que yo lo hiciera en el intento.

Me dirigí a su casa, quería verla, además que me preocupaba por lo de su tobillo. Al llegar sentía su aroma a fresas mucho más que antes, pero también había un olor desagradable, ¡Maldita sea!, estaba ese estúpido. Al tocar la puerta, me abrió en seguida mi dulce chica, por lo que él debió haberle avisado mi llegada.

-¡Bella! –la abrace- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-Me rom-romperás o-otro hu-hueso –dice asfixiada

-Lo siento, sabes que a veces no me controlo –le sonrío

-No te preocupes Jake –responde con una sonrisa encantadora

-Vine a buscarte para ir a La Push, Emily quedó preocupada al saber lo que tu caída

-¡No tenías que contarle! Haces que se preocupe por nada… Sabes Edward –mira a ese- Emily me recuerda mucho a Esme –dice alegre

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te lleve como lobo? –creo que el comentario no le pareció a él.

-Perdona, pero iré a la casa de los Cullen –responde excusándose.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?... ¿o te están obligando? –dije bastante molesto

-¡Jake! –dijo fulminándome con la mirada- Edward, llévame a tu casa.

-Claro Bella –diciendo en un movimiento rápido la subió a sus espaldas- Muévete –dijo mirándome fríamente.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-¡Por dios! No tengo ánimos de escuchar una discusión. Jake, ya ándate. –le hizo una seña a ese vampiro y se marcharon.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, cada vez que estaba cerca de ese idiota se comportaba así. Debo alejarlos, sino en poco meses, como máximo, ella ya no sería mi Bella .

.

**Bella POV**

Como me hartaba que Jake se comportara así, cada vez que Edward y él estaban cerca había un conflicto entre ambos. Está vez mi vampiro no había actuado mal, así que no tenía razón para molestarme.

-Bella me alegra que hayas venido –dice Esme dándome un suave y cariñoso abrazo

-Veo que Edward ya se encargo de tu tobillo –dijo más tranquilo Carlise

-Siempre te estas cayendo Bella –dice burlón Emmett

-Ya déjala, sabemos como es –dijo "defendiéndome" Rose

-Mejor no la defiendas Rose –decía Alice, quien se lanzó sobre mí- ¡Bella!, me alegra tanto verte, me tenías tan abandonada –dice con una cara de tristeza

-¡Lo siento Alice!, pero no podía venir –digo disculpándome, y decir algo a Jasper y Edward demasiado bajo como para oírlo.

-Bella, cielo, ¿Tienes hambre? –Me preguntaba la vampiro de cara con forma de corazón.

-No te preocupes Esme –tan preocupada por todos como siempre.

-Es cierto, Bella no alcanzaste a desayunar –dice mi chico de pelo cobrizo- será mejor que comas algo mientras yo me iré a cambiar –termino regalándome un tierno beso

-Acompáñame a la cocina cariño, te prepararé algo –dice cálidamente

-¡Oh, no!, no es necesario, sé lo tanto que detestan la comida humana

-Compramos para ti, además le tenemos un uso a la cocina de esa manera –dice alegremente

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? –dije bastante avergonzada, realmente me incomodaba que hicieran cosas así

-Cariño, eres parte de la familia, así que no es ninguna molestia para nosotros hacer esto –dijo en forma maternal.-Entonces, acompáñame.

-Bien –estaba colorada, y lo sé porque Emmett luchaba por no reírse a carcajadas.

Luche un momento contra Esme, hasta convencerla que me dejará cocinar a mí, pues ya era mucho con que hubiesen comprado la comida y hayan tenido que aguantar los olores de esta, así que conseguí que me dejara cocinar.

Al terminar de comer, fui a buscar a Edward a su cuarto, sin embargo la sorpresa me la lleve al cerrar la puerta y al darme vuelta observar que estaba en ropa interior y nada más. Su piel frente a los débiles rayos de luz que trataban de salir en el nublado cielo, entraban por la ventana hacia su cuerpo que dejaba verlo brillar levemente como un diamante. Me miraba divertido y esa sonrisa en sus labios hacia que se viera más hermoso aún.

-Lo siento Bella, pensé que tocarías como siempre, no quería apresurarte en comer, así que me tome mi tiempo.

-E-E-Edward… ¡Lo siento! – quería cerrar mis ojos para no ruborizarme más, pero no podía dejar de verle, trate de marcharme, sin embargo las piernas me temblaban, todo me daba vueltas y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse

-¡Bella! –fue lo único que pude escuchar.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero no me había inspirado para escribir ^^U. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo *-*. No podré actualizar hasta el sábado porque estaré hasta muy tarde de mañana al viernes en las alianzas del colegio de mi novio *-*, y el sábado estaré vendiendo con mis amigos n-n. Así que trataré que el domingo pueda escribir el nuevo cap : ). Saludooos! :3


	4. Cap 3: Decisiones

Ahaha estos días han sido tan agitados en las alianzas x—X, subí y baje escaleras a cada rato, ¿por qué tenían que estar en 3 piso? *^*, tuve que bailar aprendiéndome las coreos a últimos momentos, una me la tuve que aprender 5 minutos antes de la presentación!, y hasta me tuve que cambiar en un pasillo porque no alcanzaba a llegar a la sala xd, hubieron momentos muy emotivos, casi llore ayer por eso, ¡y ganaron!, salte y grite tanto cuando lo dijeron, si hasta estuve coja desde el jueves y el viernes tuve que bailar con mi pie malo, todo sea por mi novio! *-*. Al final la venta con mis amigos se canceló, pero en la mañana tuve que ir a comprar zapatillas con mi papá D:, así que ahora que ya hice todo lo que deje pendiente en la semana me puse a escribir el cap. Xd. Gracias por los Review! *-*.

Dani31c: Haber si me resulta el ritual de la inspiración para continuar la escena de "Edward es descubierto en ropa interior por Bella", Ok, tendré que trabajar en títulos más cortos xDD. Aunque me gustaría ser ella y haberlo visto así (A) {momento pervertido xd}

SusannBrandonCullen: Si te pasas por la mía, es lógico que me dedicare a leer la tuya n-n. Espero la conti *-*.

Lunna-Stiller: Me alegra que te haya gustado n-n. Espero que sigas leyendo : )

Diana: Te diré así porque es más corto xd, realmente, sabía que eras ella, pero preferí por si me equivocaba responderte con ambos nombres n-n. ¡Como amo tus Review!, son tan largos, y dices muchas cosas, yo también me pongo a hablar de una cosa y termino en otra ^^U. Y no eres una molesta por aquí n-n, y todas las injusticias que dijiste son ciertas ¬o¬. Espero ver tu review por aquí n-n.

: Aunque no hayas dejado un review te agradezco porque debiste haber leído mi historia para ponerlas en tus favoritas : D.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Cápitulo 3: Decisiones**

**Bella POV**

_En mis sueños solo está él, me mira con sus ojos dorados, me toca con su fría piel, mis dedos recorren sus facciones, toma mi mano y la deja sobre su pecho, no siento sus latidos, la pone sobre el mío, cierra sus ojos, lentamente se acerca a mi rostro, posa sus labios sobre los míos, nos besamos, nos quedamos allí, en nuestro momento, en nuestro prado._

Siento una respiración cerca de mi rostro, unos dedos acariciando mi cabello, el sonido de unas aves, algo más lejano. Comienzo a abrir mis ojos lentamente, mi cabeza me duele un poco, miro una habitación blanca, un gran ventanal, muchos libros y discos en un mueble, este no era mi cuarto, es el de Edward. Me giro de a poco para quedarme viendo esos brillantes ojos.

-Ya despertaste Bella durmiente –dice con su risa torcida.

- ¿Por qué me dormí aquí? –realmente eso me tenía confusa, nunca había echo esto

-¿Realmente no recuerdas? –dijo divertido

- Pues… -me puse a pensar, pero nada –no, no recuerdo

-Bueno, aún sigues algo sonrojada

-¿Sonrojada? –ahora todo venía a mi mente, Edward en ropa interior –y-ya lo recuerdo –digo mirando hacia otro lado

-Eres tan linda –dice sonriendo, mientras me gira la cara- a mí no me da vergüenza que me hayas visto así –dice dándome un dulce beso y luego acercándose a mi oído- No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte así –su voz era seductora –Bella, respira –se me había olvidado hacerlo

-¿Me harías un favor? –dije ya más calmada.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¿Me llevarías a nuestro prado? –me entusiasmaba la idea de ir allí.

-A nuestro lugar –dijo algo emocionado- claro que sí, vayamos abajo para avisarle a Carlise que estás bien.

-De acuerdo –bajamos al living y Emmett se largo a reír al verme, al igual que Alice.

-¡Já!, Bella, ¿no soportaste ver a Edward en ropa interior? –¡todo el mundo lo sabía!

-Fue muy divertido todo –dijo evitando reír ella

-Ya déjenla chicos –Esme me ayudaba al menos

-Bien, bien, la dejaré de molestar –dice el que parece oso, mientras ve televisión

-De acuerdo Esme. Jasper acompáñame a cazar, no fui ayer

-Ahora voy Alice –diciendo esto se marcharon

-Carlise –dice llamando mi vampiro, y al parecer sin haberle molestado los comentarios- Bella ya se encuentra bien, ahora saldremos

-Me alegra eso, y bueno, que no reciba emociones fuertes-digo regañándolo-, el desmayo aún la tiene algo débil

-No sufrirá emociones fuertes –dijo avergonzado

-Entonces diviértanse

.

**Alice POV**

Ir de caza con Jazz siempre me tranquilizaba, últimamente mis visiones acerca el futuro de Edward y Bella cambiaban constantemente, y eso me preocupaba, sabía que él lo podía sentir, y prefería hablarlo donde los demás no oyeran

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué esos sentimientos?, me tienes preocupado –siempre tan atento conmigo

-Es que, el futuro de Edward y Bella está cambiando constantemente, y al menos no ha entrado en mis pensamientos para ver esto, creo que él está tomando una decisión que está variando en cada momento

-Pues, ha tenido un lío en sus emociones, y es cuando está cerca de Bella principalmente, algo esta decidiendo probablemente. ¿Y que hay de nosotros en tus visiones?

-Emm… Nos vamos de aquí, volvemos con los Denali. Edward está pensando en dejar Forks entonces. –esto me apenaba, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?

-Alice… -me abraza y deja correr en mí una ola de tranquilidad- No me gusta verte así, quiero que estés feliz, aquella que hace que yo también lo este. Ya averiguaremos que le pasa a Edward, que quiere dejar esta ciudad y sobre todo a Bella.

-De acuerdo –diciendo esto me puse a dar saltitos- entonces, ¡comienza un nuevo plan de Alice!

-Eso me asusta

-Y tú tendrás que ayudarme, ¿sí? –puse mi cara de puchero a la que sabía no podía resistirse

-Está bien –dijo resignado- es hora de qué caces, ya te has tardado mucho.

-Sí –me lancé sobre unos ciervos que estaban desprevenidos.

.

**Edward POV**

Al llegar al prado noté que el suelo aún estaba algo húmedo, no dejaría que se enfermara si aún seguía débil, yo la protegería, aunque, estando cerca de mí corría más peligro. Las ideas volvían a mí, tenía que desecharlas enseguida, sino volvería a poner la expresión de tomento y no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Me recosté en el césped, y a ella la envolví en el polar que llevé para que no tuviera frío, la acosté sobre mi cuerpo, así no se humedecería ni helaría.

-Edward esto no es necesario –estaba avergonzada

-Si lo es, no quiero que te enfermes, escuchaste a Carlise, estás aún frágil, además se siente bien algo de calor –cerre mis ojos y escuche el rápido latir de su corazón

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, ella haciendo formas en mi pecho con sus dedos y yo acariciando su cabello. Siento que ella sabía lo que estaba planeando hacer, pero tenía miedo de preguntarlo, miedo de confirmar lo que no quería escuchar.

-Bella… -dije tratando de hablar, ya no podía retrasar más esto

- No, por favor no lo digas –dijo tratando de no sollozar

-Entiende, debo hacerlo, tengo que alejarme de ti –esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba

-¿Por qué?, dijiste que nunca me dejarías –dijo sollozando

-Todo puede cambiar –dije más frío

-Yo no soy nada sin ti –sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr

-Si lo eres, yo ya no puedo seguir contigo

-¿¡Por qué!? –comenzaba a exaltarse- ¿Acaso… ya no me amas? –dijo más bajo

-Verás… -la levante y aleje de mí- Ya no siento nada por ti –mi expresión era fría

-Eso no es lo que me dijiste hace poco –dijo mirándome a los ojos- Dijiste que me amabas…. ¿O todo era una mentira? –dijo mirando al suelo y llorando desconsoladamente

-Sí, era una mentira –Como odiaba mentirle, pero debía hacerlo

-¿Por… qué? –decía al parecer para ella misma

-Porque no quería lastimarte, pero me di cuenta que mintiéndote lo hacia más. –dije respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Entonces déjame seguir viviendo esa falsa realidad –dijo aún mirando al suelo y suplicante

-¿Cómo dices eso?, ya estás diciendo tonterías -¿Acaso tanto me amaba para decirme eso?

-Déjame sentir y pensar que me amas, aunque no sea así, eso me hace sentir viva –dijo posando su mirada en mí- A pesar que todos esos besos, caricias, palabras y lo demás hayan sido una farsa, quiero seguir teniéndolas, por favor –no soportaba verla así

-¡No!. Yo amo a alguien más –al escuchar esto la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe

-Supongo que por ser una humana ya te aburrí… pero, no puedo soportar una vida sin ti –quería abrazarla, pero me era imposible

-Yo soy un monstruo, yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie, lo que sentía por ti era un juego, un capricho y pude darme cuenta hace poco de eso –ella nunca sería eso para mí

-Entonces quiero seguir siendo tu juguete, yo no pienso que eres un monstruo, tu sigues siendo un humano en el fondo -¿Cómo es que podía decir eso?, no quería llegar a ese punto, pero era la única forma de que entendiera

-¡Si lo soy! –me lancé hacia ella, arrinconándola en un árbol- Yo sólo vivo para matar –le mire con una mirada que a cualquiera le daría miedo- Tú no eres nadie para mí –la dije con tono de superioridad, esto me estaba molestando- Así que lárgate, y suplica que no beba tu sangre, quizás así no lo haga –dije colocando mis colmillos en su cuello

-Bébela –me sorprendía escucharla decir eso, ¿es que tan cabezota era?- Quero servirte en alguna cosa al menos, mi sangre siempre fue algo que deseaste, así que bébela –me aleje para verla, su mirar era perdido, se me partía el alma verla de esa manera, algo demasiado irónico. Sus ojos tenían aún lágrimas, pero no salían.

-Ya no es divertido si tú aceptas –dije volteándome

-Mátame, no quiero vivir si no es contigo –dijo a mis espaldas

-No, no defraudaré a Carlise

-Edward, te amo –diciendo esto cayó al suelo.

La tome entre mis brazos y besé su frente, ya que aún seguía débil por el desmayo anterior y la fuerte emoción que vivió ahora me ayudará a hacerlo más fácil. La abracé fuerte y dulcemente, no quería dejarla, pero era algo que debía hacer, con Jacob estaría mejor.

-Perdóname, perdóname mi ángel –dije corriendo los cabellos de su hermoso rostro- Esto es lo mejor para ti, ahora ódiame, hazme sentir miserable para ti, así me olvidaras, y con tu frágil memoria humana más fácil será. Ojala me entendieras, pero si te lo decía me será imposible dejarte, además tu no me lo permitirías. En unos años, si es que aún recuerdas quien soy, me lo agradecerás, esto solo será una pesadilla en tu vida, será como si nunca hubiera existido. –la bese en sus dulces labios- Yo nunca te podré olvidar, eres la razón de mi existencia, cuando sepa que ya no vives será cuando haré que me asesinen los Volturi. Saber que sigues viviendo me deja más tranquilo.-mientras dormía seguían corriendo más y más lágrimas.- Te amo Bella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que quedó algo más corto el cap =/, supuestamente esto lo subiría ayer, pero como comencé a escribirlo tan tarde no alcancé a terminarlo ^^U. Bueno, quizás me apresure mucho en esto, pero debía colocarlo, no se me ocurría de que otra forma hacerlo. Espero que sigan leyendo y dejen review n-n. Cuídense :3


	5. Cap 4: Declaración

Me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior, pues no quede conforme por la despedida, siento que no la exprese muy bien u-u. Bueno ayer estaba en el cumple de una amiga y le regalaron New Moon, y le tome el libro y leí esa parte, estaba a punto de llorar, mis amigos me miraban y se reían, porque saben cuanto me emociona esto, era esa cara de: Ahí esta de nuevo xd. Hasta mi novio se reía ^^U.

Dani31c: Me alegra que lo hayas sentido, aunque yo no quede muy conforme u-u Ahora me siento inpirada, haber si es que me resulto bien el ritual xd. Ahaha yo también lloré tanto cuando leí eso en el libro, con mi hermana hablábamos en la noche y odiábamos a Edward por haberle echo eso, nos quedábamos hasta tarde comentando las partes en que íbamos ^^U. Los momentos pervertidos son inevitables (A) xD.

: Pues yo también pensaba que sería más adelante xD, pero es que sino hubiese puesto mucho relleno y no quería n-n. No te preocupes por no haber dejado Review antes ^^, lo que me importa es que la sigas leyendo n-n, mucha veces uno no tiene tiempo de dejar un mensaje ^^U.

SusannBrandonCullen: Pues cuando estaba escribiendo me imaginaba la escena, y lo único que quería era que no quedara como en el libro o-o. Claro que ahora era contada por Edward n-n.

Little Sweet Vampire: Ok, te diré Dii : ). Lo siento por haber avisado ^^U. Me pasó por tu fic n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Cápitulo 4: Declaración**

**Bella POV**

_El sueño volvía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mirada puesta en mí, la mía en él, ambas de dolor, en el fondo sentía que no quería dejarme, pero, ¿Cómo saber si era cierto?, no quería saberlo, era mi único consuelo inconcientemente de que el aún me amaba, para que el dolor no fuese tan intenso._

-Edward…. –mis manos lo buscaban entre las sábanas, pero no estaba. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, noté entonces que estaban húmedos, la ventana cerrada y al mirar el reloj eran las tres de la tarde. No recordaba nada, mi cabeza aún dolía, y no entendía nada. Entonces todo lo ocurrido recordé. Un dolor en mi pecho se hizo enorme, las lágrimas volvían a salir. –Quizás no esté muy lejos aún –era algo estúpido pensarlo, pero era lo único que podía pensar.

Me levante y salí corriendo de mi casa hacia el bosque, buscándole, pero no se encontraba, tome mi auto y fui al camino por donde llegar al prado, estuve allí hasta encontrar nuestro lugar, pero no estaba allí tampoco. Tome mi auto de nuevo y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, pero estaba vacía, no había nadie. Me quede paralizada, al fin asumiendo la realidad, él me había dejado, todos se habían ido. No los volvería a ver más. Caí de rodillas al suelo, mis manos cubrían mi rostro y las gotas de plata recorrían todo mi rostro. Lloré hasta que lágrimas no me quedasen. Al abrir mis ojos supe que había estado mucho tiempo así, ya que estaba todo muy oscuro, se veía sombrío, y eso me gustaba, me sentía bien es ese lugar, no quería moverme, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar, no tenía ánimos para nada si él no estaba cerca. Quería morir en aquel lugar. Me adentre al bosque con la única palabras en mis labios

–Edward…. Edward… Edward… -mi cuerpo se movía sin mi consentimiento. No sabía donde estaba, pero no importaba, me recosté bajo un árbol y cerré mis ojos, esperando a dormir.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! –gritaba desesperado alguien- ¡Por favor!, ¡Bella, responde! –ahora reconocía la voz, era mi lobo. No tenía ánimos de hablarle o verle, así que me quede como estaba- ¡BELLA! –su voz se volvía más exaltada y más cercana- ¡Bella! –de pronto sentí como me abrazaban y acariciaban mi cabello- No vuelvas a darme esos sustos. Ya está todo bien, no te preocupes-comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos y pude verle

-Jake –dije con mucho esfuerzo, vi como su mirada tenía alegría y a la vez tanta rabia

-Te llevaré a casa, Charlie está muy preocupado –me tomo en brazos- Duerme, te hace falta –cerré mis ojos, y dejaba sentir ese calor de él.

-Edward… Edward… -dije en un susurro, y una lágrima volvía a salir, pensé que ya no me quedaban. Sentí como Jacob me apretó más contra su cuerpo, y luchaba contra esos temblores que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

.

**Jacob POV**

Se encontraba en un estado horrible, no soportaba verla así. Toda esa vida en ella se había esfumado, y todo por ese maldito chupasangres, nunca le perdonaría esto. Aún no sabía que había ocurrido, sin embargo esto no tenía excusa.

-Edward… Edward… -lo único que salía de su boca, aún mientras dormía. Se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida. Ahora ya lo había decidido, yo la cuidaría con mi vida, no me alejaría nunca de su lado.

Al llegar a su casa Charlie estaba en la puerta, al verme se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y me hizo gestos para que le pasara a Bella.

-Estás muy cansado, deja llevarla dentro.

-De acuerdo –lo seguí a la casa- Llévala a su cuarto, será mejor que descanse ahí.

-Tienes razón –subí las escaleras lo más silencioso que pude, luego la deje suavemente en su cama y la cubrí con la sábanas- Bella, mi dulce Bella, no me alejaré nunca más de ti, yo haré que vuelvas a ser feliz, que vuelvas a ser la de antes, no te haré lo mismo que ese idiota, no podría verte nuevamente así –le bese la frente y pude notar que buscaba algo -¿Qué pasa? –dije susurrando y ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos

-No te vayas, por favor. Quédate aquí, no me dejes sola, por favor Jake –me miro suplicante con lágrimas a punto de salir, su voz era suave y a punto de quebrarse, se notaba lo dolida que estaba.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, no quiero estar sola, por favor –me tomo la mano y note como temblaba, aún se encontraba débil

-Charlie no estará de acuerdo Bella –dije dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-No me importa, quiero que te quedes, te lo suplico –se lanzó en mis brazos con mucho esfuerzo y se largo a llorar, en eso llegó su padre.

-Bella, hija, ¿estás bien? –se acerco lentamente

-Charlie… -dijo mirandole- ¿Puede quedarse esta noche Jake?, por favor, no quiero estar sola

-Esta bien Bella –dijo paternalmente- Dormirá en el sillón

-No, yo quiero que duerma aquí conmigo –a ambos nos sorprendió lo que decía, a lo que él me miró buscando explicaciones, por lo que respondí con una mirada confusa.

-Pero… emmm… no creo que eso sea bueno –dijo nervioso

-Papá, por favor –decía suplicante

-Es que… -esto le tenía incómodo, bueno a mí también.

-Jake –me miro- ¿Sí?

-Bella… -la mire y luego a su padre, con una mirada de disculpa- Bien, Charlie lo siento, pero parece que ella no cambiará de decisión, te prometo que no le haré nada.

-Está bien –dijo resignado- Me iré a acostar, en la mañana vendré a verlos –dijo con tono de advertencia, se marchó.

Al pasar el rato ella se acomodó en el colchón, la imite. Se acercó a mí y abrazó, entonces yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro. Unos minutos más tarde se quedó dormida. Le hacia tanta falta, se notaba lo cansada que estaba, pero se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. Sentí como unas lágrimas seguían escapándose, por lo que se las limpie, al sentir mi calor su cuerpo se envolvió más en el mío. ¡Maldición!, esto me estaba excitando de cierta forma, pero no podía aprovecharme de cómo estaba, por lo que decidí cerrar mis ojos y esperar a dormir.

.

**Alice POV**

-¡Edward!, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Bella? –dije muy enojada, ni siquiera había podido despedirme de ella, y no quería que sufriera, por nadie, aunque fuera mi hermano.

-Tu no lo entiendes Alice –dijo volteándose y mirado por la ventana

-¡Al menos explícate! –dije exaltada- ¡Bella no merece eso!

-Alice –me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba- cálmate, no me obligues a ocupar mi don.

-¡No me calmaré hasta que este estúpido vampiro me diga sus razones! –realmente estaba furiosa

-Alice, cariño, Edward no está muy bien con este tema –me decía nuestra madre

-Será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo, él tendrá muy buenas razones para haber hecho esto, sabes que no dejaría a Bella así no más –agregó Carlise

-¡Ahh! –dije muy molesta y saliendo del lugar

-En verdad lo está pasando mal –dijo tomando mi mano- puedo sentir lo mismo que él, y realmente son de dolor

-Pero Jazz, Bella debe estar sintiéndose horrible, debe pensar que yo no la quiero –dije triste, pues era lo más probable.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya verás que todo se arreglará, ¿No eso lo deberías saber? –dijo abrazándome y tomando mis rostro con su mano – Si quieres vayámonos de viaje para que no te enfrentes con Edward y estés más tranquila, además que podrás hacer muchas compras, si quieres te acompaño en ellas –dijo sonriéndome

-Realmente quieres que esté bien para decirme que me acompañarías a comprar, eres valiente –dije riendo- De acuerdo, vayamos de viaje, ¡pero yo escojo en lugar! –me entusiasmaba pensar que lugar sería mejor para ir a hacer algunas pequeñas compras

-Esta bien –dijo con una mirada suplicante al saber como me encontraba.

.

**Bella POV**

No quería despertarme, estaba bien donde estaba, pero, sentía un calor, eso era raro, levanté mis párpados lentamente y pude ver como Jacob me sonreía alegremente, ¿Qué hacía Jake aquí?

-Al fin despiertas Bella, no he podido desayunar porque no me sueltas –dijo alegre

-¿Qué? –dije confusa y entonces pude ver como estaba aferrada a él, esto hizo que me sonrojara -¡Oh!, lo siento –lo solté enseguida

-No te preocupes –dijo acariciando mi cabello- Bueno, entonces, ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?, debes reponer energías

-Esta bien, me ducharé mientras tanto –dije levantándome y note que no estaba con mi pijama- pero… ¿Por qué? –dije susurrando

-¡Oh! Será mejor que te levantes pronto, los chicos quieren verte, especialmente Emily –dijo algo nervioso

-Bien, bien –lo miraba confusa, pero decidí tomarlo por alto, tomé unas prendas y me dirigí al baño.

Se sentía tan bien el agua en mi cuerpo, me relajaba, era algo que necesitaba. De pronto sentí un olor a tostadas, eso me gustaba. Me vestí y seque mi cabello, y el dolor volví a mí, ¿Por qué no lo recordé al despertarme?, quizás como un autodefensa, pero ahora que lo tenía todo claro. Baje con desgano las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, Jake me recibió con una sonrisa

-¡Ya esta todo listo! –dijo entusiasta

-Se ve bien –dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Bella –me jaló hacia él, me abrazo con unos de sus brazos, mientras con la otra mano tomaba mi cabeza – Yo no te dejaré nunca, te protegeré desde ahora en adelante, yo haré que seas feliz, aunque me cueste. –me levanta el rostro, acariciándolo suavemente – Sabes, realmente, yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, sé que tu solo me ves como un amigo, y eso es suficiente para mí, yo no te presionare para que te guste, pero, por favor déjame hacerte feliz. –esto me tomaba por sorpresa, un rubor surgía en mis mejillas.

-Ja-Jake… -no sabía que responder

-Será mejor que desayunes para que vayamos a La Push –dijo soltándome y sentándose a comer, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Ohohoh lo siento por la tardanza, y me quedo muy, muy corto el cap, pero, ahora tuve una pequeña discusión por lo que se me fueron los ánimos de escribir ^^U. Gracias por los review y espero dejen alguno ^^. Cuídense! : D


	6. Cap 5: Reacciones

Gracias por los review n-n. Bueno espero que ahora me quede más largo *-*. ¿Alguien me podría explicar algo?, es que no se como se puede agregar cosas al perfil, es que el mío esta tan vacío que hasta me da pena ^^U. Además de decirme para que son las alarmas, que ya me han llegado dos, y no entiendo para que son .__.u. Ok, lo sé, soy una ignorante xD. Me di cuenta de un, para mí, grave error, en el cap anterior, que trataré de arreglarlo ahora n-n.

Little Sweet Vampire: Dii no te preocupes, este es un fic sobre ellos, se quedaran juntos n-n, ¿acaso no leíste el prólogo? Allí dije como todo el final xd.

SusannBrandonCullen: Yo adoro a Jake n-n, pero con Reneesme : ).

Dani31c: Tus primas son malévolas xD. Ahaha quiero que continúes ya me estoy desesperada por seguir leyendo *--*

MarianelaPatz: Para mí es un honor que me dejes un review en mi historia, pues eres, hasta el momento, la única escritora favorita aquí en FF, por tu forma de escribir que me fascina *--*.

My Crazy World 1990 & Klaudiitah: Me alegra que hayan agregado esta historia a sus favoritas n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. **

* * *

**Cápitulo 5: Reacciones**

**Bella POV**

_El sueño no deja de cruzar por mi mente, la esperanza aumenta, pero a la vez el dolor también, mi corazón está enfermo por esta razón, ya no quiere más, quiere descansar, poder sentir paz, aunque eso signifique que ya no pueda cantar jamás. _

Mientras nos dirigíamos con él a ver a los demás, no pude evitar la pregunta que se formaba en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo es que sabía que… se había marchado?, yo no le conté nada.

-Jake, ¿Cómo es que supiste lo de… –ni siquiera pensar en su nombre podía- si ayer ni hoy te lo había dicho?

-Ah, es que, como sabes no hay muchos secretos entre los de la manada, entonces cuando te encontré ellos vieron como te encontrabas, me preguntaron que había pasado, lo único que pude responder fue E… su nombre, así que comenzaron a investigar enseguida y me dijeron que ellos se marcharon –me contesto sin importancia

-Oh, ya veo –me alegraba que no los nombrara, sabía que me dolería más- Gracias Jake –dije sonriendo, realmente con él, mi pecho sentía algo de tranquilidad.

-Somos amigos, de eso me encargo, ¿No? –me abrazó fuertemente, me conocía tan bien, entendía de lo que hablaba –Mejor nos apresuramos, que los chicos están desesperados por comer, y Emily no lo deja hasta que lleguemos –dijo riéndose

-Sí, vamos –le tome la mano, algo normal entre nosotros, y comencé a correr

-¿Corriendo? –comentó con bastante gracia, sabe lo torpe que soy

-Si tropiezo, no me dejarás caer, lo sé, confío en ti Jake –le dedique una sonrisa, era sincera. En su mirada había un brillo de sorpresa y felicidad

-Tienes razón, no dejaría que te pase nada –en un rápido movimiento, me jaló hacía él, y me tomo en brazos- pero de esta forma será más rápido

-Bien –dije cruzando mis brazos por su cuello.

.

**Rosalie POV**

El ambiente era extraño en la familia, la razón, Edward. Carlise y Esme, principalmente ella, estaban muy preocupados por él, ya que su actitud era igual a antes de conocer a Bella, es decir, vacía. Su expresión era fría y dura, son sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y evitaba hablar con nosotros. Emmett, trababa de alegrarlo o invitarlo a ir de caza, pero era imposible. Alice cada vez que le veía se colocaba furiosa, por esta razón Jasper estaba todo el día a su lado para calmarla o sacarla del lugar. Además, ayer habíamos llegado a vivir temporalmente con los Denali, nuevamente, me agradan, pero prefería convivir con mi familia, aunque como para ellos soy una amargada, no me los encontraba mucho. Tanya, aún enamorada de mi hermano, se acercaba y, mientras no la alejara Kate, se quedaba al lado de él, y muchas veces, tratando de seducirlo, aunque eso era divertido ver, pues Edward ni siquiera le miraba, y ella insistía e insistía. Carmen y Eleazar pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos y fuera, en tanto Irina estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Esme pues quería ordenar de forma distinta el lugar.

-Carlise –dice la que parece duende bajando las escaleras junto a su chico- nos iremos de viaje –dice muy entusiasta

-De acuerdo Alice

-Tengan mucho cuidado –comentaba nuestra madre preocupada- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?

-No lo se –dice seria

-Vayamos a buscar el equipaje –dijo Jasper tomándole el brazo

-De acuerdo –mira a Edward de forma fulminante- Cuando vuelva, quiero que TODO este BIEN –diciendo esto subió junto a Jazz

Al menos se marchaba, puesto que las "peleas", aunque no se podría decir que eran eso porque mi hermano nunca le respondía, ya resultaban molestas. Esme salió del la casa junto a su esposo.

-¡Hey! Edward, vayamos de caza –le dice, nuevamente, muy entusiasmado mi vampiro

-No, Emmett –su voz era sin vida, ya no era aterciopelada. Seguía mirando la ventana, como esperando algo

-¿Estás seguro? –insiste feliz, sin embargo no hubo respuesta esta vez- De acuerdo, pero lo seguiré intentando –agregó resignado y dirigiéndose a mí- Rose, realmente me preocupa –dice a un volumen que solo yo pudiera oírle

-Vamos, ya verás que pronto ya no estará en ese estado vegetal –le beso dulcemente- debes seguir con ese ánimo.

-Tienes razón –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- por eso es que te amo –dice abrazándome- ¿Qué te parece si nosotros hacemos algo mientras? –dice mordiendo suavemente mi oreja

-¿Por qué no? –digo seductoramente.

-Pero hay que ir a otro lado, ya sabes, podríamos romper la casa –dice divertido- vayamos a una de nuestras pequeñas casas que esta cerca de aquí

-De acuerdo –me toma de la mano

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –decía en forma violeta a Tanya. Todos lo mirabamos desconcertados.

-Ed-E-Edward –la de los cabellos rojizos estaba muy sorprendida con la reacción- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te dije que me dejarás en paz!, ¡no te alejas de mí en ningún momento! –dejaba ver sus dientes, algo muy raro si estábamos entre nosotros

-Edward –era nuestro padre quien lo decía firmemente, sin embargo este lo ignoro

-¡No tienes porque actuar así con mi hermana! –comentó muy molesta Kate, mientras se acercaba a él

-Ni si quiera lo pienses –dijo viéndole con una mirada que hizo que se quedará helada.

-Edward, ya, vamos, cálmate hermano –decía mi esposo de forma amigable, a lo que recibió de respuesta otra de esas miradas- Jasper… -dijo para que bajara y nos ayudara, era muy necesitado aquí

-Edward, ya –dijo estando junto a nosotros

-¡Maldita sea!, deja de lanzarme ondas de paz, ¡Me molestan! –realmente estaba incontrolable

-No puedo hacer mucho, es tanta la rabia que posee, que no logró nada –dijo algo molesto por fallar en lo que trataba- Será mejor que nadie se acerque a él –agregó como una orden

De pronto mi hermano de cabello cobrizo dejo salir un grito, o mejor dicho un rugido, que hizo a Esme gemir. Luego salió corriendo hacia la nieve, hasta no poder sentirlo más. Se había ido. Esto a todos nos dejo algo nerviosos, él nunca había actuado así, y realmente hacia que nos preocupara donde estaba, en estos momentos era una amenaza para cualquiera.

-No lo busquen, regresará cuando este listo –dijo con la mirada perdida mi hermana- Jazz, ya es hora de irnos o perderemos el vuelo. Tengo que hacer compras importantes –decía jalándole el brazo

-Alice, explícanos que es lo que le ocurre a Edward –dice Carlise muy preocupado

-Lo siento, pero no lo sé, el futuro de Edward cambia a cada segundo, solo se que volverá, o eso al menos es lo que ocurrirá por el momento –diciendo esto se escabullo velozmente.

.

**Bella POV**

La comida con los chicos había sido muy agradable, conversé mucho con Emily, quien me estaba pidiendo consejos para su boda con Sam, fue un momento bastante incómodo y doloroso pensar en ellos, entonces Jake me salvó y saco de allí. El día transcurrió muy rápido, además me había ayudado para despejarme un poco, lo necesitaba mucho.

-De acuerdo señorita, la he dejado en su casa a salvo –decía burlonamente mi amigo

-Muchas gracias caballero, estoy segura que mi padre se lo agradecerá –dije sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego

-Bien –se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- Te ves tan linda con esa sonrisa, no dejes que desaparezca nunca, mejor dicho, me encargaré que no desaparezca nunca. –dijo besando mi mejilla, a lo que me ruborice

-Ja-Jake… -estaba realmente incómoda.

-Oh, lo siento Bella, no lo hacia con la intensión de que te incomodaras o algo, perdón –dijo alejándose un poco de mí

-No te preocupes, se que no era esa tu intensión –dije ya más tranquila

-Bueno, y…. ¿Quieres dormir sola esta noche o de nuevo conmigo? –esta vez el que se colocaba colorado era él.

-Pues, ya sabes, prefiero dormir sola, Charlie no creo que resista una noche más con la idea de que su hija duerme con un chico en la misma cama–comenté irónica

-Claro, tienes mucha razón .dijo divertido pensando en la cara que pondría mi padre

-Bueno, estoy algo cansada y mañana tengo que ir al instituto-dije poniéndome de puntillas para besarle su mejilla

-Descansa, Bella –dijo abrazándome y besando mis cabellos- Trataré de venir a verte mañana –diciendo esto se marchó.

-Eso espero Jake –realmente lo necesitaría, mañana sería un día duro.

Al entrar a mi casa me puse a hacer la cena, decidí preparar la comida favorita de mi papá. Mientras tenía lo hecho en el horno, sonó el teléfono, fui enseguida a contestar

-¿Hola?

-Si es la misma, Isabella Swan –decía una voz extraña- Veo que estas cocinando

-¿Có-cómo? –miré a todos lados por las ventanas de la cocina, pero no veía a nadie

-No pongas esa cara de asustada, no le hace favor a tu belleza –dijo y al parecer rió

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté muy asustada

-Vamos, no te desesperes, pronto nos veremos –decía "amigablemente"

-¿A qué te refieres? –no entendía nada de la situación

-Ya verás. Por cierto, sin esos Cullen será más fácil –escucharlos hizo que me llenase de lágrimas- y como veo que haz cambiado tus amistades, ¡ahora con licántropos!, esto será emocionante –esto me sorprendía y asustaba cada vez más, quien fuese la persona que estaba a otro lado del teléfono conocía todo de mí, es decir, me había estado siguiendo quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo, y más me aterraba si ninguno de los… ellos, y mi lobo no los habían logrado sentir. Me recordaba a James, pero el consuelo que tenía es que estaba muerto.

-No metas a Jake en esto –dije con una fuerza que no entendía de donde provenía

-Oh, al parecer le tienes mucho afecto a ese perro. Sería divertido hacerle una visita –su voz era escalofriante, y como le decía, pareciera ser un vampiro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo! –ahora estaba enojada, no quería ser nuevamente una molestia para alguien- Dime que es lo que quieres y lo haré, no dejare que involucren a nadie más en mis cosas

-Eres valiente, o quizás muy estúpida –yo diría que eso- pero me gusta tu actitud. Ya que te haz comportado muy bien, te dejaré un tiempo en paz, disfrútalo, ya que, después, quien sabe –decía divertido- Adiós, Bella –hubo un silencio por unos momentos y luego colgó.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, con el corazón en la mano. Estaba aterrada. De pronto sentí un olor a quemado por lo que abrí la ventana más pequeña y deje que saliera, me daba terror abrir una grande. Le hice unas hamburguesas a Charlie, ya que la cena estaba arruinada. Cerré todas las ventanas y cortinas, principalmente las de mi cuarto. Bajé algunos libros y comencé a estudiar, aunque era imposible concentrarme, por lo que me aferré a mis piernas. Pensaba en tantas cosas, nuevamente se repetía la historia, pero algo tenía claro, Jake, principalmente, y los chicos no se enterarían de esto, saldría por mi misma de la situación, una idea bastante estúpida, pensar que un humano, como yo, le ganaría a un vampiro, del cual no sabía su nombre, no sabía si tenía algún habilidad especial, si estaba acompañado… ¡A quien engaño!, era imposible que ganará sola, pero no dejaría que se involucrara alguien más, no permitiría que nuevamente alguien me dejará, me desgarraba la idea de pensar que a mi mejor amigo, a mi sol, no le viera más.

Desde ahora comenzaría a despedirme de esta vida en forma silenciosa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que en poco tiempo, lo más probable, ya no estaría más aquí, en este mundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, creo que la historia va muy rápido, pero como dije antes, sino le pondría mucho relleno y no quiero ás pienso que cada vez me queda más corto =/. Mañana entraré a clases, se me acabaron las vacaciones ;OO;, por lo que trataré de subir seguido, aunque me costará, pues entro y ya tengo lleno este mes de pruebas .. Dejen review, porfa n-n. Cuídense :3.


	7. Cap 6: Preocupaciones

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que entrando a clases no he tenido ni un día libre, y pues ya saben que los fin de semana no me los paso aquí en mi casa, así que se me ha hecho bien difícil escribir la historia. Pues, me sentí algo triste al ver que solo tenía un review, pero bueno, al menos es de la primera que va siguiendo mi fic : ).

Dani31c: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que pornto estes mejor y vuelvas a actualizar, que extraño leer tus historias n-n. Cualquier cosa, aunque ni siquiera nos conozcamos ^^U, puedes contar conmigo, bien? : ).

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Preocupaciones**

**Bella POV**

_Jamás pensé que el tiempo se me transformaría en algo inquietante, que tendría que decidir en que… ¿disfrutarlo?, supongo que esa es la única palabra para describirlo, sin embargo no era la primera vez que cruzaba por esto, y aún así la emociones son igual a como si nunca me hubiese pasado. _

Al despertarme noté que solo estaba yo en la cama, mi pecho se desgarraba, por lo que coloque mi mano sobre el, como si así pudiese acabar con aquel dolor, pero no era así, solo me quedaba resistir, pues lo más probable es que no me quedara mucho tiempo en que pudiese sentir.

Ya era hora de ir al instituto, tendría que afrontar todo lo que se me venía, aunque no lo quisiera. Me levante y marché. El camino era muy silencioso, y de cierta forma me agradaba.

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, en las cuales me dedicaba a tomar apuntes de vez en cuando, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a la gente murmurando algo, no le preste atención, tenía la idea de que se trataría, solo esperaría hasta el almuerzo para no hablar sobre aquello, Jess definitivamente me pediría la exclusiva de los chismes.

-¡Hey! Bella ven a sentarte con nosotros –era quien me esperaba, que me llamaba muy entusiasta

-Lo siento chicos, pero no me siento muy bien, iré a la enfermería, creo que tengo algo de gripe –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y al menos, mi aspecto era similar al de estar enferma

-Vamos, puede que solo sea un resfriado o que estés mal por un problema –me molestaba un poco su curiosidad

-Jess no la presiones, realmente se ve mal, lo mejor es que vaya a enfermería, y si es algo leve, será mejor que no aumente –Ángela siempre rescatándome, tendría que hacerle un regalo en forma de agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo, pero en la noche te llamaré, ¿bien? –si que era persistente, en estos momentos me desagradaba y preguntaba porque era mi amiga.

-Bella, será mejor que te lleve en brazos, por si te desmayas –dijo el chico rubio. ¡Hasta en los momentos en que me encontraba mal se aprovechaba!

-No Mike, no estoy tan débil como para desmayarme –dije indiferente- Nos vemos chicos –dije mirándoles y marchándome

-Adiós Bella –escuche desde atrás como respuesta

Me dirigí a mi monovolumen, prendí la radio y deje a un volumen bajo unas suaves baladas que se escuchaban. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la melodía. Se sentía bien aquello, era un pequeño respiro entre este torbellino de oscuridad. Comencé a tararear una de las canciones que era muy popular por estos días. Sin darme cuenta estuve así bastante tiempo, el timbre sonó para irnos, por lo que me incorporé y dirigí a mi casa, antes de que vieran que aún seguía allí.

Di una vuelta por la tienda, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra en casa, así que haría una cena bien preparada para Charlie, después de lo de ayer y la preocupación que le cause, era lo menos que podría hacer.

Al llegar a mi hogar y hacer lo planeado, me entretuve bastante, pues jugué un poco con la receta y le día pequeños toques míos, para variar un poco, haber si le gusta a mi padre de esta manera.

Al terminar me dedique a hacer mis deberes, no tenía que descuidarlos. Escribí un mail a Renee, cosa que no había echo hace ya un tiempo.

-Huele delicioso –dijo cerrando la puerta

-Espero que te guste –dije bajando las escaleras- cambie algo la receta –agregué divertida.

-¡Oh!, veamos como esta entonces –agregó entrando y sentándose listo para comer

-De acuerdo –la visión del plato parecía de un restaurante, algo que nos causo gracia

-Ojalá sea tan bueno como la presentación –diciendo esto inicio a consumir lo servido- ¡Maravilloso!, Bella está muy bueno, hiciste un gran trabajo. Si cocinaras más seguido así… -su entusiasmo me alegraba bastante

-Pues subirás de peso, me dedicaré más tiempo a preparar las comidas. Tengo tiempo suficiente

-Te tomaré la palabra

El rato pasó entre bromas y risas, hasta que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Ambos nos encontrábamos bastante cansados.

**.**

**Jacob POV**

Estaba frustrado, en todo el día no había podido ir a ver a Bella, la causa: porque debíamos vigilar puesto que un aroma a vampiro se había sentido el día anterior por unos minutos. Lo más probable es que solo haya estado de pasada, pero por precaución debíamos hacerlo. Me tocó hacer turno con Seth.

-Espero que solo haya estado de paso y nada más –dije desganado

-¡Solo lo dices porque quieres ir a ver a Bella! –dijo burlón el pequeño

-¿Y eso qué?, debo cuidarla

-No te aproveches solo porque no está Edward -¿Qué estaba diciendo?, el no sabía nada

-¿Y por qué dices eso? –comenté molesto

-No te aproveches, Bella debe divertirse ahora y no estar lidiando con su mejor amigo enamorado de ella, eso le debe incomodar –dijo cortante, y realmente nunca lo había pensando de esa manera

-¡Él fue quien la dejo!, ¡¿Acaso no viste el estado en que quedó?! –dije alterado.

-Habrá tenido sus razones, ¿no?, ¡Hey!, aunque sea a el único de aquí que le agradan los Cullen, realmente se veía que ellos la adoraban, razones muy fuertes deberán haber tenido para marcharse

-Tú no puedes decir eso, ¡no sabes nada de ese idiota! –me estaba molestando su actitud

-Solo piensa las razones que pudo tener. ¡Y eso que el cabezota de la manda soy yo! –dijo irónico

-Tú vigila por allá y yo iré por el otro lado, ya me molesta seguir esta conversación –dije volteándome

-De acuerdo –comentó resignado y se alejó.

.

**Edward POV**

Las emociones que mi interior recorrían solo eran… vacías. Volvía a ser el mismo vampiro frío que al comienzo, el que solo pensaba en una eternidad que había acabado solo al iniciar. Al conocerla un calor se apodero de mí, todo era hermoso, y sin embargo solo tenía el consuelo de que estaba viva, la única razón para no marcharme hacia el infierno. Es mi heroína y no tenerla me estaba destruyendo. Debía resistir, si realice aquello era por su bien, para que las alas de mi ángel siguieran volando, fueran blancas y terminara en el paraíso, un camino que no existirá para un demonio como yo, para que su frágil corazón pertenezca a alguien que no permita que corra peligro alguno, con el que pueda unir su vida, ser madre, envejecer, es decir, una vida normal.

Este estado dramático es algo que no puedo llevar a diario, más profundo es al saber lo que hice con mi familia, le causo una preocupación, y ellos no se lo merecen, mi madre y mi padre, la encarnación de la maternidad y compresión, por ellos debo ser fuerte, debo mantenerme de pie y volver para disculparme y solo esperar que Alice vuelva a ser conmigo la misma de antes, pues, solo con sus visiones seré capaz de saber que es lo que ocurre con la única persona que he y solo amaré.

Solo unos días libres, dedicados para buscar algo más en que dedicarme, para poder volver con m familia, al menos para eso.

.

**Rosalie POV**

Las cosas seguían tensas por lo ocurrido con Edward. Esme solo estaba preocupada de si estaba bien o no, Carlise consolándola y mostrándole un semblante tranquilizador. Jasper y Alice se habían marchado en mal momento, los necesitábamos por aquí.

Tanya aún estaba algo nerviosa, así que Kate trataba de relajarla. Irina ordenaba la casa para no entrar en el estado de ánimo de los demás.

Mi esposo decía bromas y hacía cosas cómicas tratando de alegrar un poco a todos, de esta forma suavizaba el ambiente.

En cambio yo, estaba muy callada, me mantenía al margen de todo esto, claro, que ayudando en lo que fuera a mi madre y regañando una que otra vez a mi vampiro por tratar de decir cosas fuera de lugar. Sin embargo estaba muy preocupado por mi hermano. No puedo asegurar cuanto es lo que ama a Bella, pero lo que si sabía es que era como nunca lo ha hecho. El imaginarme no estar con Emmet, me torturaba, así que entendía de cierta manera por lo que esta pasando. Solo espero que Edward y la humana de nuestra familia fueran fuertes, auque no tenía claro las razones del haberla dejado.

-Rose, acompáñame a cazar –me pregunto el chico que parecía oso que tanto amo

-Vayamos –diciendo esto nos adentramos al bosque

-Estoy preocupado por Edward –comentó angustiado

-Yo también lo estoy, pero lo mejor para él es estar solo por ahora, eso también lo sabes –dije lanzándome hacia un venado.

-Es cierto, pero es que no entiendo el porque dejo a Bella –dijo confuso- Tanto que lucho contra si mismo por estar con ella, y a pesar de que todo estaba en la contra de ambos, decidieron estar juntos, y de la nada la deja, y ahora su disputa es para no estar con ella. ¡Ah! Es tan complicado –agregó algo molesto

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, hace unos momentos pensaba en eso, y aunque le de muchas vueltas, no puedo dar con alguna razón convincente. –le dije acercándome- En estos momentos hace falta Alice, para saber que es lo que ocurrirá con ellos dos. Solo queda esperar, ¿no? –no me gustaba la idea, pero era lo único que había que hacer

-Lo sé, pero es que me molesta no poder hacer nada, además que sobre todo Esme, y Carlise están tan mal por esto, no me gusta verles así –dijo frustrado

-Mira –le acaricie la mejilla y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- tú si les ayudas, con tus actos tan infantiles haces que se alegren un poco, lo único que debes hacer es seguir así, nos haces un favor a todos –lo bese dulcemente- es hora de que caces algo para que volvamos

-Claro –me abrazo fuertemente- Por eso es que eres mía –me regaló un beso y decidió cazar a un pequeño oso que pasaba por el lugar.

.

**Bella POV**

No podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de estar cansada. Me levante haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarle. Me acerque a la ventana y la cerré. Ya no debería estar abierta por las noches.

El viento era helado, más de lo normal, no le tomé importancia. Miré hacia el bosque, me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se veía tan oscuro, frío y amenazante. De pronto una sombra se acerco y noté como unos ojos rojos me miraban como su comida, se adentró velozmente entre los árboles y desapareció.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fugazmente, mi mirada estaba perpleja, al igual que mi cuerpo. A pesar de haber conocido a diferentes vampiros, nunca me había encontrado con uno que me causara tanto terror. Significaba que aquel era quien me buscaba y, no muy lejos, esperaría para atacarme.

Al menos sabía más cosas. Está solo, es muy sigiloso y ya no estaría ningún momento a solas, estaría observada permanentemente, sin embargo no pude ver nada más de él. Si dejo que lo viera, significaba una advertencia, o, como pensé antes, él siempre estaría cerca, no podría escapar de su juego.

Cerré las cortinas, tratando de calmarme de cierto modo y luego me eché en mi cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas hasta mi rostro.

Lo único en que pensaba era en Jacob, necesitaba que estuviera aquí para tranquilizarme, era el único, en estos momentos, que lograba hacerlo. Ya no tenía a nadie más que sintiera de esta manera. Pero a la vez me vino una preocupación horrible, no quería que Jake estuviese si aquel me atacara, sin embargo era una idea que deseche enseguida, puesto que si había pasado desapercibido por tanto tiempo, lo haría de forma silenciosa, a menos que yo fuese un blanco muy fácil y quisiera entretenerse un rato con él, o los de la manada. ¡Ahh!, tantas ideas son las que vienen y van en mi cabeza, con este temor no pienso claramente, lo mejor sería descansar y solamente esperar. No dejaría que me defendieran, sé que mi lobo lo haría, debería ir alejándome de él poco a poco, le dolería mucho mi partida, me había confesado hace tan poco que estaba enamorado de mí, y lo único que quiero es que no sufra por mí, y por nadie, no se lo merece, el debe ser feliz, se lo ha ganado con su alegría y ternura.

En estos momentos siento que ya no puedo más, el pensar siempre las cosas de tantas perspectivas, en circunstancias como esta, me desagrada.

Empecé a tararear una canción, por más que me dañase, pero era la única que me tranquilizaba. Me quedé con el recuerdo de sus ojos dorados hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente siento que este capitulo me quedó algo… raro y corto =/. Lo siento por la tardanza, como dije antes, he estado muy cansada y ocupada, principalmente ahora que me postule para centro de alumnos ^^U. Espero que dejen algún review para continuar n-n. Cuídense! : )


	8. Cap 7: Alexander

Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, pero por alguna razón no podía subir el cap =/, algo estaba fallando con eso =/

Dani31c: Espero tu regreso en tus historias y que estes excelente : ). Nuevamente fuiste la única es dejarme un review, pero se que tu me sigues al menos n-n.

Nadiarc22: Me alegra que agregaras la historia a tus favoritas, espero que sigan leyéndola n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Alexander**

**Bella POV**

_No sabía que la arena podía correr tan veloz y lentamente en el reloj, que sin embargo nunca había avanzado, que se había atascado, y al tratar de arreglarlo dándole un suave y débil golpe en el vidrio se rompería, que el tiempo terminaba en aquel instante._

Los días transcurrieron de forma pasiva y expectante, hasta que se cumplieron tres meses. Al menos ahora podía pensar en el nombre de Edward o los Cullen, sin embargo evitaba hacerlo, aún así me dolía como el primer segundo de su partida. Me había alejado poco a poco de mis amigos en la escuela, y mis calificaciones estaban mucho mejor. Los de la manada el primer mes estuvieron muy ocupados por un aroma de un vampiro, que luego no sintieron de nuevo y dejaron de vigilar. Jake se comportaba de forma muy protectora porque pensaba que alguien quería dañarme, y a la vez trataba de alegrarme en cada momento, eso me aliviaba bastante, aunque trataba de no estar tanto tiempo a su lado, ya sea estudiando, haciendo los trabajos del hogar o alguna que otra excusa. La relación entre Charlie y yo había cambiado y mejorado bastante, ahora conversábamos más, cosa que antes era muy extraña. Supongo que era porque ambos nos sentíamos muy solos.

Hace algunos días estuve planificando ir a Jackson Ville, necesitaba ver a Renee.

Hoy emprendería el viaje. Es viernes, mediodía, las clases terminaron temprano, por lo que mi vuelo lo tomaría en unas dos horas más.

-Bella ten mucho cuidado –decía Charlie tomando su pistola

-Lo tendré –dije terminando de cocinar- Ya esta listo tu almuerzo para hoy –dije entregándole una pequeña cajita

-Aunque te vayas por un fin de semana, extrañaré mucho tu comida –dijo, aparentemente, apenado

-Por favor papá, solo comerás tres días comida preparada por ti –comenté divertida

-Dale mis saludos a Renee –dijo dándome un abrazo

-Se los daré, no te preocupes –dije besando su mejilla, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y yo riera- Nos vemos –dije tomando mis maletas y saliendo para encontrarme con Jake que había insistido en ir a dejarme al aeropuerto.

-Adiós Bells –dijo mi padre desde la puerta- Ten cuidado con la moto Jacob

-Claro –respondió dando marcha a su motocicleta

-¿Y cómo han estado todos en La Push? –no los había visto ya hace un par de semanas

-Algo ocupados nuevamente, conseguí con esfuerzo poder venir a dejarte, es que las cosas se están complicando un poco –comentó muy serio

-¡Jake!, para que viniste entonces, estas muy ocupados y te necesitan ellos –dije algo molesta- ¿Y que es lo que está pasando?

-Nos enteramos que hubo una "muerte misteriosa" en una ciudad algo cercana, Embry fue a investigar y era el mismo aroma que habíamos sentido hace un tiempo, y fijándonos muy bien nos dimos cuenta que se había estando moviendo por los alrededores de aquí, así que debe tener un objetivo en este lugar –dijo dándome un rápida mirada para volver a posarla en el camino- Temo a que seas tú, ya que algunas de tus cosas siguen teniendo aroma a ellos, aunque sea muy poco, y ya te han pasado cosas así con chupasangres.

-Oh –dije ocultando mi nerviosismo- Ya llegamos –agregué para evitar preguntas y pasara más desapercibida

-Tienes razón –dijo frenando- no me había dado cuenta como te estaba hablando de lo que esta pasando.

-Bueno, no importa –acomodé mi bolso y dirigí a la entrada del lugar

-Yo te ayudo Bella –decía incorporándose a mi lado y llevando mis cosas

-No era necesario, ¿sabes? –comenté algo avergonzada al ver como mucha gente nos miraba

-Claro –respondió algo irónico- bueno, espero que no hagas nada arriesgado, no estaré contigo, así que compórtate –dijo besando mi frente

-Ni que fueras Renee o Charlie –creo mi cara era graciosa, pues rió mientras me miraba- No te erías de mí –dije sonrojada a lo que escuchamos que anunciaban mi vuelo.

-Te quiero Bella –dijo dándome un abrazo- Cuídate mucho, ¿Sí?

-Yo también te quiero Jake, y no te preocupes lo haré –termine colocándome de puntillas y darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla

.

**Rosalie POV**

Ya hacia cerca de dos meses Edward había regresado con nosotros, por lo que todos estábamos mucho mejor. Además dejamos a los Denali y nos instalamos en una casa que teníamos en Vancouver, mi hermano insistía en que no quería estar muy alejado de Forks, y bueno, Carlise y Esme no dudaron en concedérselo. Alice y Jasper habían llamado unas pocas veces para que mi madre no se preocupara mucho, aunque dijeron que en unos días volverían, ya que mi hermana había echo todas las compras que quería.

-Edward, puedes ayudarme en algo por favor –lo llame a un tono que solo el pudiese escucharme

-Claro, dime que es lo que necesitas –dijo acercándose. En este último su carácter había sufrido unos cambios, era muy bipolar en algunos momentos.

-¿Podrías hacerle una canción a Emmett?, es que pronto será nuestro aniversario y quiero darle algo especial, y creo que así si la escucha, quizás, se calme un poco

-Eso no puedo hacerlo Rosalie, perdona –dijo muy serio y cortante

-¿Por qué no? –me sorprendió su reacción

-Porque si es una canción para él por su aniversario, eso es algo personal, una melodía que debe nacer de ti, si lo hago yo, quedará vacía, sin el sentimiento que quieres darle, que quieres expresar –quede callada al escuchar sus palabras, es cierto, había vuelto a ser un poco más él, pero también decía cosas que jamás pensé escucharle y las decía de la nada, cuando uno menos las esperaba

-Tienes razón –comenté al poder procesar lo anterior- Perdona por haberte pedido esto –realmente lo sentía, no me había dado cuenta lo que le había pedido, él ni siquiera hablaba sobre este tema

-No te preocupes, No te diste cuenta, lo sé –dijo mirándome y marchándose hacia un piano que había comprado hace muy poco

-Rose –dijo observándome mi padre- Ten más cuidado con lo que dices, se que no lo hiciste con intención alguna, pero necesitamos que Edward vaya sanando de a poco, y hablarle sobre esas cosas aún le afecta mucho -agregó mi padre apuntando hacia el instrumento que tocaba mi hermano, ya que lo hacia cuando recordaba a Bella, y eso lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo, estaba devastado en el fondo.

-Lo sé Carlise, perdona, pero no pensé lo que hacía –respondí arrepentida

-Si tienes duda sobre un regalo especial preguntale a Esme, ella podrá ayudarte en aquello –comentó sonriéndome

-Gracias, le preguntare –dije dirigiéndome hacia ella

.

**Bella POV**

El viaje lo sentí bastante corto, y supongo que fue porque en mi cabeza solo estaban aquellos ojos rojos depredadores. Ya se había dejado ver, por lo que no me quedaría mucho tiempo, eso es lo que creo. Así que aprovecharía este fin de semana con mi madre, lo más probable es que fuese el último.

Al bajar del avión me dirigí a las afuera por un taxi para que me dejará en mi casa. El sol me molestaba, me había acostumbrado tanto a la humedad que mis ojos dolían un poco al ver.

Cuando llegué a casa Renee me esperaba en la puerta. Vino corriendo y me abrazo, tan al estilo de mi madre.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje? –preguntó mientras me conducía al interior de la casa

-Bastante corto –respondí sentándome en un sillón- Por cierto, Charlie te mando saludos

-Cuando vuelvas les das los míos –dijo entrando a la cocina- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, un poco

-¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lado a comer o pedimos algo para que traigan? –dijo volviendo con un vaso de jugo que me entregó- Es que estuve tan ocupada ordenando tu cuarto en la mañana, que no me alcanzó el tiempo para cocinar –agregó dándome una mirada de disculpa

-Pidamos algo para comer aquí, no estoy muy animada para salir –dije cansada

-¿Por qué?, ¿Ocurre algo Bella? –preguntó preocupada

-No, nada, es que el sol me molesta en los ojos –respondí lo más convincente que pude

-Hija, vamos, siempre has sido una muy mala mentirosa –dijo sonriendo- dime que es lo que pasa

-Nada, ya sabes, lo que escribí en los mensajes que te mande –dije pensando en su nombre

-Ah… sobre Edward –preguntó, pareciera, para ella misma

-Sí, sobre él –respondí evitando su mirada, el tema aún no lograba conversarlo

-Entonces, ¡Pidamos algo para comer!, el hambre esta creciendo –dijo muy entusiasta- ¿Qué tipo de comida quieres? –decía mientras tomaba el teléfono

-Escoge tú mamá –dije con una seña con mi manos- estaré arriba dejándo mi bolso en tanto llega lo que pidas –agregué subiendo las escaleras

-¡De acuerdo! –respondió más fuerte para que la escuchara mientras marcaba un número

En estos momento me hubiese gustado estar en Phoenix, pero como mi madre se había mudado ya alrededor de un año me habían preparado esta habitación para cuando viniera, que Renee se había empeñado en que quedara igual a la de nuestra casa anterior.

Estar en mi cuarto, hizo que me sintiera más tranquila, todo estaba igual que antes, y aquí tendría que usar la ropa que deje antes de irme a Forks, en calor era intenso, quizás me llevaba algunas prendas por si las necesitaba.

Deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran y con la escasa brisa que entraba por la ventana mi corazón se sentía mejor, era como ni nunca me hubiese ido de este lugar, como si nunca los hubiese conocido, como si nunca me hubiese enamorado…

Tendría que dejar estos momentos en que pensaba todo esto, al menos solo por estos dos días, ya lo había dicho antes, debía disfrutar este fin de semana con mi madre.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba acalorada, tenía un camiseta manga larga, aunque era más delgada a las que uso normalmente, aquí esto era un horno, por lo que tome una blusa roja que se encontraba en los cajones y me cambie. Es tan agradable sentir este clima propio de Jackson Ville.

Escuche el sonido de a puerta, alguien la estaba golpeando, pero me pareció muy extraño que mamá no abriera. Baje las escaleras y me sorprendí al ver que había dejado una nota que decía que fue a comprar algunas bebidas. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un joven, de no más de 17 años al parecer, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, más alto que yo, y con una sonrisa que dejaba helada a cualquiera. Quede perpleja al verle, era tan parecido a Edward, lo más probable es que así fuese el como humano, pues era hermoso para cualquiera, me daba cuenta por las chicas que se quedaban en la acera mirándole. Su voz, agradable de escuchar, fue la que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con una mirada preocupada

-Ah, sí, perdona –respondí sonrojándome, lo que hizo que el sonriera

-Aquí esta la comida que pidieron –dijo entregándome cuatro pequeñas cajas, al parecer mi madre había pedido comida japonesa para almorzar

-Gracias –dije dándole el dinero que estaba en la mesa

-Gracias a usted por preferir "Nankurunaisa" para comer –comentó nuevamente sonriendo, pero de forma más mecánica- Hasta pronto –agregó más natural y mirándome de forma distinta

-Hasta pronto –dije algo tímida, me incomodaba esa mirada, por lo que me voltee para cerrar la puerta, pero me tropecé a lo que el me afirmo velozmente –Gracias, y perdona de nuevo, es que soy algo torpe –agregué evitando su mirar

-No te preocupes, pero, ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? –dijo incorporándome a su lado

-Sí, estoy bien

-No creo que sea así, lo mejor será que te sientes o te recuestes, te ves algo cansada

-Quizás sea eso, acabo de llegar de un vuelo, pero solo me tropecé, así que no es nada importante –dije tratando de quitarle importancia para que se alejara un poco de mí, me estaba colocando nerviosa su presencia

-Te dejaré recostada en el sillón, para que no veas que me llevó nada al salir, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? –al parecer no me había escuchado

-Bien –dije resignada, me acomodaba para caminar, pero sentí unos brazos que me tomaban y levantaban del suelo -¿Qué estás haciendo? –agregué algo confundida

-No quiero que te tropieces de nuevo, no quiero hacerte ninguna cosa, no tengas miedo –respondió dándome una sonrisa que emanaba mucha calidez

-No pienso eso… -mi voz era casi un susurro, estaba completamente ruborizada

-Sabes algo, eres muy linda, y cuando te sonrojas eres hermosa –dijo muy serio, pero a la vez con ternura en sus palabras- Lo siento, creo que eso pudo sonar extraño desde alguien que no conoces y quizás te incomodo

-No importa, pero te agradezco que te preocuparas por mí

-Quizás lo hice para poder estar un poco más tiempo contigo –me sentí muy cómoda y a la vez extraña con sus palabras- bueno ya estas lista, será mejor que me vaya, debo seguir con las entregas –al parecer lo decía como para él

-Oh, es cierto, debí haberte retrasado mucho, lo siento, y muchas gracias –dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios

-Verte de esta forma, más calmada hace que me sienta mejor –se acercó lentamente y beso mi frente –Espero nos veamos alguna próxima vez, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella, pero solo dime Bella –dije tratando de entender lo recién ocurrido

-Bella, te queda perfecto. Yo soy Alexander –dijo corriéndome un cabello de mi rostro - Enserio, me gustaría verte de nuevo

-Estaré hasta el domingo en la tarde

-Espero que la suerte este conmigo estos días y vuelva a verte, sino… -comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos- ¿Puedo besarte?, solo quiero saber que esto fue real.

-Eh… -la cercanía era cada vez más cerca, sentíamos la respiración del otro, nuestros labios se rozaron- Lo siento –dije alejándome- pero, me recuerdas a una persona que en estos momentos me hace daño recordar –me coloque en la forma como hacía al recordar a Edward al comienzo de su partida

-No, perdóname tú a mí –me jalo hacia él y encerró entre sus brazos- Tranquila –me acarició el cabello suavemente- Quien sea aquel que hace que te sientas de esta forma, no te merece, un ángel como tú no merece llorar por, lo que te hizo, sería un demonio –lo que pronunció hizo que abriera mis ojos de golpe- Es hora de irme, amor –beso la comisura de mis labios de una forma muy dulce y se marcho

Al sentir el sonido del cierre de la puerta, me senté en el sillón, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero de cierta forma me alivió bastante el dolor de mi pecho, ya no era tan profundo, quizás porque en él reflejaba a mi vampiro, a quién se había convertido en la razón de mi vida, en tan poco tiempo, o quizás nunca fue poco, desde siempre lo había sido, y aún no lo encontraba.

Me levante y ordene la mesa para almorzar, la serví en los platos, mientras tanto llegó Renee y nos sentamos a comer

-¿Le pagaste al chico de la comida? –preguntó llevándose a la boca un poco de ramen

-Ah, sí –dije evitando su mirada, al recordar su imagen, y a la vez esos ojos dorados que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

_Nankurunaisa_: Palabra ocupada en el anime (dibujos animados japoneses) Blood +, es difícil darle un significado pues no lo tiene concretamente, pero lo utilizaban como forma de que todo estaba bien o dar ánimos.

_Ramen:_ Sopa de fideos

* * *

Me quedo bastante corto, y creo que nuevamente raro =/, pero me he estado esforzando en avanzarlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero el tiempo esta avanzando muy rápido y no me había dado cuenta cuantos días habían pasado :O. Espero algún review n-n, realmente me ha dejado algo dolida que en los últimos dos cap solo haya recibido un review u-u. Cuídense! 3.


	9. Cap 8: Accidente

Esta vez me he tardado menos en actualizar n-n. Ahora estos días estarán más livianos y debo terminar de leer El Perfume, para el colegio ^^.

OiOangelita1990: Es la primera vez que me comentas y me alegra que te haya gustado n-n. Sigue leyendo a ver si lo vuelve a ver. Es un buen consejo, lo tendré en mente xD.

: Me alegra mucho que hayas agregado la historia a tus favoritas, espero sigas leyendo n-n

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Accidente**

**Bella POV**

_Mi corazón poseía una neblina, mis ojos una luz pequeña, sin embargo al observar, me doy cuenta que aquella luz es clara que puedo ver que no es, pero mi palpitar s comienza a acelerar, queriendo ver una ilusión, para calmar el dolor, para no perder el amor. _

El fin de semana con Renee había sido muy agradable, pues había accedido a salir con ella, lo cual la hizo estar muy feliz, sin embargo se había dado cuenta que trataba de ocultar mi humor real frente a ella, y que tenía que ver con algo más que Edward, pero lo pasó por alto, supongo que entendía que no quería hablarlo, eso se lo agradecía muchísimo. Pasé los dos días que siguieron sin ver a Alexander, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería verle nuevamente, al menos una vez más.

Ya era domingo por la tarde, y debía tomar mi vuelo de vuelta a Forks, me aterraba la idea.

-Bella ya es hora de que vayamos al aeropuerto, sino perderás el avión –decía mi madre desde el primer piso

-Ahora voy –dije tomando unas últimas prendas y guardarlas en mi maleta

-Nunca habías dejado las cosas para el final, eso es bastante extraño –dijo algo irónica

-¿No recuerdas que llegamos tarde anoche porque tu te emborrachaste acaso? –comenté mientras bajaba las escaleras

-De acuerdo, ya vamos –dijo resignada abriendo la puerta

Al llegar allá aún no quedaba una hora para marcharme, pero debía estar allí esa cantidad de tiempo antes por precaución.

-Bella –dijo mientras nos sentábamos- Sé que no harías nada arriesgado, pero si alguna vez piensas en hacerlo no lo hagas, por favor –me miró de forma maternal, hace mucho que no tenía estos momentos con ella

-No lo haré, no te preocupes –dije tomando su mano

-Me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso –sonrío- Además, prométeme que te levantarás aunque te sea imposible –me sorprendió que ella dijera eso

-Lo prometo

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de esta manera hablando, hasta que llegó la hora de irme.

-Júrame que me vendrás a ver cuando termines tus clases –decía mientras me abrazaba

-De acuerdo, vendré –sonreí

-Pero por más días, no sólo por un fin de semana –dijo reprochándome

-Charlie agonizará comiendo lo que él prepara, le dolió mucho que viniera –dije divertida

Ambas reímos, nos abrazamos, yo como si nunca más la viera, pues lo más probable es que eso ocurriría.

Me subí al avión, me acomode donde me correspondía, mientras miraba por la ventana. Me sentí mal al pensar que no podría cumplir la promesa a Renee, que Charlie no se perdonaría el haberme dejado ir a verla, que mis padres llorarían porque no estuviera, que Jake siempre se sentiría mal por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y por no haber confiado en él, y Edward… él jamás se enteraría de lo que me ocurriera, no quería que aterrizara esto, no me podía pensar lo que al llegar ya no existiera, esto lo había pensado antes, pero no con tanto tiempo, con meses de anticipación, con demasiados días de tensión pensando cuando ocurriría. No pude resistir y dejé caer una lágrima por mis mejillas.

-Yo pensaba que los ángeles no lloraban –dijo la persona que estaba a mi lado, con una voz que me dejo helada

-Tú… -dije mirándole sorprendida- Alexander

-Sí, veo que hay algo que quiso que nos volviéramos a ver –dijo sonriéndome- Aunque me hubiese gustado que no fuera de esta forma –agregó limpiando por debajo de mis ojos -¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó mientras acariciaba mi rostro

-Nada, no te preocupes –respondí tratando de sonreír

-Eres una mala mentirosa, pero bueno, no quiero que estés así –me jalo hacia él dejando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho-¿Vas a ver a algún pariente a Forks?

-Vivo allí –dije con esfuerzo, aún estaba algo nerviosa por la acción anterior- Había venido de visita a ver a mi mamá. ¿Y tú vas de visita a Forks?

-Pues sí, iré a ver a mi primo, quizás lo conozcas –decía tomando uno de mis cabellos

-¿Quién es? –dije levantando un poco mi rostro para verle y buscar algún parecido- Nose quien puede ser

-Es Mike Newton –respondió algo serio

-¿Mike? –dije alejándome un poco de él- no son para nada parecidos –dije confundida

-Lo sé, realmente no me agrada –hace una mueca de enojo

-A mí tampoco –dije de la misma forma que él

¿Y por qué? –preguntó con algo de asombro

-Pues, él es un engreído y… desde que llegué allá que trata de salir conmigo –dije algo avergonzada

-Al menos tiene un gusto perfecto –dijo abrazándome- pero lo el no entiende es que un ángel es mucho para alguien como él –agregó mirándome de forma muy dulce, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara más – Eres tan linda

-Gra-gracias… -dije muy tímida

-Perdóname, cometí un gran error, eres perfecta –dijo encerrándome entre sus brazos- Como me encantaría que fueras mía –dijo en mi oído- sin embargo, robaría tu pureza, tu encanto –comentó besando mi frente- Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-17 –dije con voz muy baja

-Yo tengo 20 –dijo de una forma muy suave

Estuvimos unos momentos luego en silencio, pero uno bastante cómodo, no lograba entender el como con él me comportaba de esta manera, sin conocerlo, y entonces lo entendía. En el reflejaba a Edward, y se comportaba como él, sin embargo la calidez que emana y su sonrisa es como mi lobo, me resultaba bastante divertido ver en una persona a ambos, los que siempre habían peleado.

-Gracias –dije muy tranquila y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias a ti –respondió acercándose a mi rostro

Estábamos a unos minutos de aterrizar cuando ocurrió una turbulencia, le apreté fuerte la mano y el me abrazaba de forma protectora, decían por los parlantes que mantuviésemos la calma y tuviéramos el seguro de la forma correcta, que esto era una pequeña turbulencia que pasaría, sin embargo yo sabía que eso no ocurriría, esto tenía un solo culpable, y era aquel vampiro que me quería asesinar, y lo que más me molestaba era que personas que no tenían idea de que ellos eran reales, y principalmente Alexander, el no se merecía pasar por esto, el tenía el derecho a vivir sin sufrir todo esto.

Comenzamos a descender velozmente, los gritos cada vez aumentaban y demostraban terror, desesperación y mucho dolor. Chocamos contra el piso, el fuego creció enseguida y el humo llenaba todo el lugar. Los gritos disminuyeron, y otro eran aún mayores. Lo miré y pude notar un corte en la frente y su sangre corría por su rostro, observe con esfuerzo al resto y pude ver la sangre en muchos, esto sería una masacre, no se resistiría a beber.

-Despierta, despierta –dije moviéndole con cuidado- Por favor, dime algo –comenzaba a desesperarme

-Estoy bien, cálmate –me sonrío- será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que todo empeore, debemos ayudar a los que podamos

-Es cierto

Con mucho esfuerzo nos sacamos el seguro y nos arrastramos por el piso entre los escombros tratando de llegar a los asientos de todos, esto debíamos hacerlo muy rápido, preferiría estar sola que con gente observando. Logramos ayudar a salir a 40 personas que se encontraban con vida, solo quedaba un niño, le pedí a él que fuera sacando al resto mientras yo llevaba al pequeño.

-Trata de darme tu mano para jalarte –decía algo más fuerte para que me escuchara entre sus llantos- Por favor, para que puedas salir de aquí –me miró y se acercó- Así, vamos, más acá –decía aproximándome un poco

-Quiero a mi mamá –decía muy triste

-No te preocupes, ya estarás con ella –respondí al fin con él de la mano

Con mucho cuidado cruzábamos el camino por el que el resto acababa de pasar, cuando de pronto una sombra se acercaba velozmente hacia nosotros, le grite al chico que hiciera lo posible por salir, en tanto sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, y escuchaba un sollozo que se alejaba.

-Al fin nos encontramos Isabella, oh perdón, Bella –dijo con una voz escalofriante- me gusta este escenario, es algo dramático, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué hiciste que gente que no sabía nada sufriera? –respondí con mucho enojo ignorando a su pregunta

-Creo que la suerte está conmigo, pues realmente yo no tuve nada que ver con eso –dijo divertido- aunque ya me estaban hartando tantos gritos y lloriqueos, aunque la sangre olía muy bien, no era como la tuya –dijo, al parecer, como un galán

-O sea que… tú… ¿Me seguiste a Jackson Ville? – pregunté atónita, él había estado en todo el vuelo.

-Pues sí, aunque solo salí por las noches, es tan fastidioso el sol allí –comentó algo molesto- pero bueno, al parecer el perro también te aburrió y ahora te gustan los humanos, aunque era bastante interesante.

-¡No metas en esto a Alexander! –dije muy irritada

-¡Vaya!, parece que realmente te gusta, pero bueno, no te preocupes, el no me interesa ahora… hora vienen las ambulancia y todo eso, así que será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero interrupciones –me tiró del brazo muy fuerte y salimos a una velocidad sobrehumana de allí

.

**Edward POV**

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sin embargo al hacerlo me di cuenta de que era poco, pero para mí había sido mayor, mucho mayor.

La casa se sentía vacía, como si algo faltase, pero no era así, solo que yo me encontraba de esta manera.

Me había refugiado en mi querido piano, eso solo hacia que se suavizara este agujero en mi pecho, sin embargo solo cuando escuchaba la melodía, su nana, que normalmente terminaba tocando.

Jasper y Alice, llegaron exaltados, Esme lo fue a saludar muy cálidamente, pero mi hermana duende estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada

-¡Edward! –dijo mirándome perpleja

Entre a su mente para quedarme socado con las imágenes, veía a Bella en un avión que se estrellaba, entre las llamas herida y con un vampiro que se lanzaba hacia ella.

-¡BELLA! –dije gritando y saliendo corriendo a través de la puerta

Escuchaba como mi familia me llamaba, pero yo no me volteaba a verles, solo me preocupaba de los pensamientos de Alice, que me decían que era por Seatle, mis piernas iban a una velocidad a la nunca habían sentido.

Tantas cosas cruzaban por mi mente, y todas eran de impotencia, por haberla dejado al descubierto, porque ese estúpido perro no la cuido como yo esperaba que lo haría, la dejo viajar sola, pero… había un chico en su visión, él la abrazaba y ella le tenía sujetada su mano, aunque su abrazo era protector, se veía… ¿Amor?, me quede paralizado por un momento, ¿sería acaso que ella se había enamorado de él y por eso el perro no estaba junto a mi ángel?, supongo que será imposible luchar contra aquel, pues ella lo escogería, con quien pudiera tener una vida normal, ¿pero si habría muerto en el accidente?, quedaría devastada...

-¡Maldición! – dije dándome cuenta que estaba quieto por lo que comencé a correr nuevamente

¡¿Qué hacía pensando todo eso?!, ahora lo único que importaba era ella, que estuviese viva, ella no podría morir, ella no. Ya había llegado a Forks por lo que lo crucé fugazmente, en tanto sentí a mi familia a lo lejos y unas personas moviéndose entre los bosques, lo más probable que los lobos esos que ya sintieron el olor, pero yo era más rápido porque lo que dependía de mí que se salvara.

Su aroma era cada vez mayor, mi ser completamente se sentía más fuerte al sentirlo, hasta que llegué a unos bosques mucho más allá del aeropuerto, donde pude ver a una gran multitud alrededor de unas llamas, probablemente donde había ocurrido el accidente.

Mis instintos de asesinos se agudizaron al pensar en ese vampiro que trataba de dañar a lo que más amaba en este mundo, y eso no me había dado cuenta antes de dejarla.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! –dije casi en un gruñido

-Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más interesante –dijo con un tono divertido

Entonces la vi estaba en el piso llena de heridas, su sangre corría por su hermosa piel, y con mucho esfuerzo se volteo a verme, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que era yo, y pude darme cuenta que había llorado bastante y otras lágrimas luchaban por no salir. Se veía tan frágil, tan triste y tan sola, no soportaba verla así. Estaba shockeado observándole, todo esto había sido mi culpa, por haberla dejado tan expuesta, tan desprotegida, esto jamás me lo perdonaría. Mis ojos se volvieron negros, mi cuerpo reaccionaba como el depredador más fuerte que soy, como el asesino que llevo en mi piel.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a MI ÄNGEL?! –dije lanzándome hacia el desgraciado que tenía en frente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esta vez fue de más tensión y espero que haya logrado que sintieran aquello. En el próximo estará la pelea (: .

El cap lo tenía escrito hace como una semana, pero no había podido entrar al pc, estos días han sido muy agitados ^^U.

Cuídense! n-n.


	10. Cap 9: Reencuentro

La semana de "vacaciones" fue bastante agitada, no estuve en mi casa nada ^^u, y esta semana repleta de pruebas y tareas, así que ahora me hice un tiempo para avanzar, y continuar los deberes ;OO;. ¿Alguien me puede explicar que función tienen los story alert?, es que se los de favorite alert, review alert y autor alert, pero el de story alert nose para que es o-o.

SusannBrandonCullen: Lo que importa es que has vuelto, y espero que sigas tus historias, que hace tiempo que las quiero seguir leyendo :). Extrañaba tus review n-n, me alegra que hayas dejado uno :3

La marciana incomprendida: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero ver algún review tuyo para saber que te gustaría que arreglara, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Reencuentro**

**Edward POV**

_Me ciego, casualmente, a una decisión, no me permito el desecharla o modificarla, y sin embargo, no me doy cuenta que puede que no sea la indicada, que dañe lo que más atesoro, por el simple y problemático hecho de creer que estaba en lo correcto._

El veneno corría por todo mi cuerpo buscando una salida, llegando a mis colmillos, buscando una presa, y mis ojos lo reflejaban, aquel idiota vampiro. Leía su mente, y me llevé la sorpresa de que esto era por una venganza hacia a mí, lo que no entendía era porque razón, jamás le había visto, su rostro no me parecía familiar. Aunque eso no influía para nada en mi odio contra él.

Comenzamos a pelear, ambos con el de deseo de destruir al otro, realmente era excitante la batalla, entonces algo hizo que volviera a entrar en razón, el aroma, que tanto adoraba, a fresas. Mi Bella, ella no tenía porque verme de esta manera, como un asesino, ella no debía, la asustaría, no me permitiría acercarme más, y sobre todo después de lo de la última vez que nos vimos, fui tan despreciable, la deje por tanto tiempo, y ahora aparecía de la nada, debía estar tan confusa. La mire y noté sus lágrimas caer, mientras notaba su cuerpo completamente tenso, estaba perpleja, y lo que más me temía, su mirada demostraba terror, y a quien veía, era yo.

-¿Algo ocurre Ed-ward? –comentó con un tono muy sarcástico- me encantaría ayudarte, pero estamos muy ocupados para eso –dijo lanzándose hacia mí

Lo esquive sin problemas, pues tenía el mismo problema que Emmett, se lanzaba sin pensar, enfocándose en la fuerza y no en como hacerlo, esto me daba ventaja, pues se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia en peleas.

En un rápido movimiento lo golpee lo bastante fuerte como para alejarlo al menos unos momentos de mí

-Bella –dije acercándome y acariciándole el rostro- debes irte, puedes salir más herida de lo que estás, y eso puede matarte, no quiero que eso ocurra, por favor –dije limpiándole un poco la sangre y lágrimas que corrían

No había respuesta, seguía atónita observándome, me preocupaba un poco aquello, pero aún me quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que volviera a atacar, por lo que la tomé en brazos y me dispuse a correr entre los árboles, buscando donde dejarla segura, y sin que estuviese presente en la batalla de asesinos.

-No te pediré que me perdones, y que me hables si no lo quieres, lo más probable es que me temas, y lo entenderé si es así –dije mientras veía un pequeño escondite como en una pequeña cueva que la cubrían algunos árboles, la ayudarían a no ser espectadora del enfrentamiento, porque su olor la delata enseguida- quédate aquí, tranquila, no salgas, no quiero que recibas un golpe, fatal para ti. –la mire con mucho dolor y me aleje de ella, y de pronto sentí su cálida mano tomando mi brazo

-No te vayas –comentó con un hilo de voz-… otra vez no –me miraba suplicante, y temerosa, lo cual me sorprendió bastante

-Esta vez no será así, te lo prometo –dije besando su frente- Eres mi todo Bella –la mire con todo el amor que sentía y salí del lugar, debía terminar con el desgraciado.

.

**Bella POV**

Mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado, no podía salir de ahí, me era imposible moverme, no tenía fuerzas para nada, ya era el momento de morir. De pronto escuche un gruñido que me hizo temblar, puesto que no era del que me tenía en aquel lugar, ¿acaso no estaba solo?, ¿Serían dos los que torturarían?, me aterraba la idea. Por lo que con mucho esfuerzo giré mi cabeza para notar quien estaba allí.

Una sensación que no sentía hace tanto tiempo corría por mi cuerpo. No lo podía creer, era él, esto era imposible, debía estar muerta en este momento, no podía ser cierto, pero lo era, estaba ahí, tan cerca. Estaba perpleja, quizás hasta esto era solo mi imaginación, tanto deseaba verle que lo materializaba. Las lágrimas luchaban por no salir.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a MI ÄNGEL?!

Era su voz, aunque muy enfadada, era aterciopelada, si, era él, no era mentira, era cierto. Se lanzó hacia aquel de una forma muy ágil y feroz, como un puma.

No podía seguir muy bien la pelea, eran muy rápidos, y aún estaba tratando de entender que esto era verdad.

Le observaba, aunque no completamente nítido, pero era hermoso, mis recuerdos les jugaban en contra, ahora lo veía, y la palabra perfecto, era como menospreciarle.

Aún no lo creía, estaba allí, pero me daba terror, ¿Qué pasaba si se marchaba de nuevo?, no, no lo soportaría, ya lo había contemplado nuevamente, no quería comenzar de nuevo ese sufrimiento, estar muerta en vida. Mis lágrimas corrían sin cesar. Me miraba ahora, esto me dejaba helada, tanto que había soñado con esa mirada y ahora era real, no podía moverme, me encontraba shockeada.

-Bella –dijo acariciándome el rostro con sus suaves dedos- debes irte, puedes salir más herida de lo que estás, y eso puede matarte, no quiero que eso ocurra, por favor –me limpió las lágrimas y algo de sangre que corría.

Ahora estaba más pasmada que antes, sentir su tacto, tan cerca, me hablaba, sentía su hipnotizante voz aterciopelada, su mirada de preocupación, esos elementos tan esenciales para mí que tanto me hacían falta. No lograba hacer nada más que observarle, aún mi mente no era capaz de movilizar mi organismo. De pronto él me tomó entre sus brazos, mis ojos no evitaron abrirse ante más asombro. Comprobar el cálido hielo de su cuerpo para mí, era tan hermoso.

--No te pediré que me perdones, y que me hables si no lo quieres, lo más probable es que me temas, y lo entenderé si es así

¿!Cómo decía eso!?, ¿Por qué razón me aterraría él?, lo único que me inquietaba era que volviera a marcharse, él jamás me provocaría temor, él lo es todo para mí

-Quédate aquí, tranquila, no salgas, no quiero que recibas un golpe, fatal para ti –dijo dedicándome una mirada muy dulce

Se alejaba para salir del escondite, al parecer, que había buscado para que me quedara allí. No le dejaría ir, no, ¿y si no regresa?, no, eso no.

-No te vayas –no me había dado cuenta que le tomé el brazo y lo que decía -… otra vez no –estaba desesperada porque volviera a ocurrir, le miraba suplicante.

-Esta vez no será así, te lo prometo –me besó tiernamente la frente- Eres mi todo Bella –me dedicó una mirada dulce, hermosa, maravillosa.

Se dirigió al bosque, su pelea aún no terminaba, sin embargo al menos ahora estaba tranquila, soportaría unos momentos sin él. Aunque ahora todo se volvía peligroso nuevamente, era mi adicción estar junto a él.

.

**Jacob POV**

Al fin Bella volvía aquí, aunque solo fueron dos días, me hacía tanta falta, la extrañaba mucho.

Estábamos de ronda como era habitual, mientras esperaba ansioso ir a buscarla al aeropuerto junto a Charlie.

Esta vez me encontraba solo, puesto que como las cosas estaban tranquilas todos nos dispersamos bastante, y aprovechábamos para descansar unos momentos.

_-"Que hermoso es este prado" –_decía Seth muy entusiasmado

_-"Tú todo lo encuentras hermoso" _–decía burlón Quil

_-"No es cierto"_ –respondió molesto el lobo pequeño

_-"Si lo es"_ –decía de la misma forma el del color chocolate

_-"No sigan peleando que estoy descansando y sus absurdas peleas no me dejan"_ -comentó muy molesta Leah

Siguieron en su tonta discusión por unos momentos más, aunque no les tomé importancia, yo seguía pensando en Bella, en que quedaba tan poco para volver a abrazarla

-_"¿No podrías dejar de pensar en la chica vampiro" _–dijo Embry algo molesto- _"Todos vemos lo que piensas, y mejor guárdatelos para ti, es incómodo"_

_-"Es cierto, eres muy meloso" _–agregó Paul, al parecer, con repugnancia

-_"¿Para ti todo es repugnante?" _–dije con desagrado

_-"Pero... ¡Maldición!" _–gritó Sam

Todos nos concentramos en los pensamientos del alfa, entonces vimos un avión estrellándose y entonces me di cuenta, el avión, ese era el de mi chica. Entre en un pánico tremendo, debería ser otro lo más probable, el de ella llegaría en unos momentos más, no podía ser el suyo, no.

-_"¡Vengan aquí, enseguida!, hay un aroma a vampiro" _–nos dijo como una orden

Todos comenzaron a correr, menos yo, estaba paralizado, no podía ser verdad, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de haberla dejado ir sola?, ella es un anzuelo para esos malditos chupasangres, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?

_-"No es tu culpa Jacob, tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar" _–dijo Quil de forma_ tranquilizadora_

_-"¡Si te quedas más tiempo allí parado será imposible que hagas algo por ella!! _–comentó Leah muy alterada

Tenía razón, no debería quedarme aquí como un idiota sin hacer nada, a ella la protegería, eso lo había prometido. Comencé a correr por el bosque más veloz de lo normal, y entonces sentí otro aroma a vampiro, pero este era muy familiar.

¡No!, era ese maldito que abandonó a mi hermosa, ese imbécil no podía darse el gusto de hacerse el héroe para que continuara amándole y sufriendo, eso no lo permitiría. ¡Y para mejor venía con toda su familia de desgraciados!

Aceleré aún más, pero fue imposible pasar al idiota mayor, era demasiado rápido.

Por el camino me encontré con el lugar del accidente, era todo un caos

-¡BELLA! –gritaba un chico desesperado- ¡BELLA!

Me voltee unos segundos para verle, y me fije que era muy parecido al otro imbécil, por lo que no le tome importancia y seguí, yo sabía que ella no estaba aquí.

Al llegar con el resto de la manda, vi que todos estaban quietos y miraban a un lugar, también las demás de esas sanguijuelas estaban de la misma forma

_-"¿Qué está pasando?"_ –pregunte muy confuso

-"No podemos hacer nada, esta batalla no es nuestra" –dijo Sam mirando unos borrones

Observe donde el resto lo hacia, y me di cuenta que estaban peleando un vampiro que no conocía y Edward, jamás lo había visto de esta manera, como un verdadero asesino, su expresión era de ansiedad por destruir, y su mirada era aterradora y decía muerte. Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, realmente daba miedo verle así, entonces reaccione, Bella no estaba allí, debía ser esa la razón, él no quería que le viera de esta forma, al menos tenía conciencia de algo el estúpido ese.

-_"Anda por Bella, debe sentirse mal sola y sin saber que esta pasando" _–dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos Seth

Fui donde se encontraba, estaba en una especie de cueva, me transforme en humano y me coloque la ropa que llevaba amarrada, entré y la vi, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre, estaba perpleja y unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, me rompía el alma verla así. Me acerque y sin ella moverse la abracé y comencé a acariciar su cabello, entonces me correspondió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se largo a llorar como si las gotas no se acabaran nunca.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí –dije de forma paternal

-¡Jake! –decía entre sus llanto

-Perdó…. –trate de decir, pero me interrumpió

-¡Está aquí!, ¡Edward está aquí, él regresó! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, una que jamás había visto, puede que porque esa era verdadera- No puedo creerlo, ¡él regresó!... ¿lo viste afuera verdad?, necesito saber que es real, que esto es cierto –levantó su rostro y su mirada era ilusionada y su expresión era de completa felicidad, un dolor horrible en mi cuerpo se formaba

-Sí, está allí –dije con algo de desgano

-¡Es cierto! –dijo levantándose de golpe, pero cayó al suelo por lo que la cogí- ¡Ahh!

-No cambiarás nunca –dije recostándola- debes tranquilizarte, estás muy débil, no entiendo de donde sacas tanta energía por como tienes tu cuerpo –dije acariciándole el rostro- Perdóname, no te cuide como te prometí –dije con mucha impotencia- ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo te ha estado siguiendo?

-Desde… cerca de tres meses –dijo muy bajo

-¿¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta!? –dije muy enfadado, realmente lo estaba

-Jake, no fue tu culpa, yo no quería que supieras –dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla- quería pasar por esto sola, no quería que nadie se involucrara y saliera herido por mi culpa –agregó cabizbaja, suspire.

-Eres tan egoísta –dije dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿No te das cuenta?, todos estamos aquí, para protegerte, te queremos Bella, y es bastante hiriente que nos hayas excluido de todo.

-Lo siento… es que, no sabía que hacer, no quería que pasara lo mismo que con James –respondió algo triste

-Hasta un chico que no conocía gritaba tu nombre donde ocurrió el accidente –abrió los ojos como plato

-¡Alexander! –dijo en un grito

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte confundido

-Debe estar preocupado, ¿cómo estará?.. –comentaba al parecer para ella

-Jacob –dijo entrando el doctor de los chupasangres- será mejor que lleves a Bella por donde ocurrió el accidente, nos dejaría descubiertos a ambos si es que nos encuentran con ella

-Carlise… -dijo observándole como si fuera un dios

-Me alegra que estes bien –respondió con un tono demasiado paternal- Ya es hora que alguien de ustedes la lleve al hospital, diciendo que la encontraron, y Bella, no debes recordar nada, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? –preguntó mirándole suplicante

-Sí, lo entiendo –respondió casi sin aliento

-No te preocupes, Sam está de acuerdo con todo esto

-Esta bien –dije resignado, la tome en brazos- Será mejor que te comiences a relajar para que parezcas más grave, como si hace poco recobraste la memoria

-Ah, sí… Carlise –le miró suplicante

-Tranquila, no nos iremos, Edward se quedará contigo –le sonrió y me hizo un ademán de que saliera

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado con muchas cosas u-u. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, al leerlo, siento que no me quedó muy bien, bueno ahora estoy con problemas con el pc, es que tengo un troyano y no puedo meterme a Internet uxú. Ya que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí trataré de avanzar más rápido el fic, pero me demoraré en subirlo =/. Espero review n-n, realmente siento que esta historia está muriendo de a poco ^^U. Cuídense! 3


	11. Nota autora

_**Me da mucha pena hacer esto, pero no me queda más que hacer, la historia la terminare de todas formas, con más tiempo puede, pero no la seguire publicando aquí, pues veo que no tengo respuestas de que alguien la siga leyendo u-u.  
Antes lo había dicho, que aunque fuese una persona quien lea mi historia la continuaría, pero ahora no me queda nadie al parecer.  
Tenía el proyecto de publicar otra historia, pero luego de esto, lo estoy pensando con mucho cuidado.  
Bueno, si es que alguien lee esta nota, y es porque lee mi historia, que me lo haga saber para seguir continuandola, si no ocurre eso, tendre que rendirme u-u, realmente me siento frustrada, al ver que no cause con lo que escribí a gente que se emocionara como yo lo hago con otras historias que leo por esta página, pero ya que, será.**_

**Cuidense .-**

**A**tte: **_x~ Kimi_**


	12. Cap 10: Venganza

De verdad quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que dejaron review, de verdad me sirvieron mucho, aunque ya sabía todo aquello, nose, pero quizás necesitaba leerlo de alguien más.

AliceEdward: Me alegra mucho que la leas, y no te preocupes que la terminaré n-n. Tu review me conmovió, por la última frase *-*, de verdad, gracias a ti : ).

Zoe Stephenie Masen: Tu review me gusto mucho, s realmente yo pienso de la misma forma, (y porque además aquí nadie me había dicho Kimi *-*, osea normalmente como me llaman xd.), pero el problema es que por internet nose quien lee mi historia, y no lo se, pero en una página como es frustrante no recibir ningún review porque es como si nadie leyera la historia, ¿entiendes?. Me pasaré a ver tus historias n-n, y de verdad gracias por leer la mía n-n. ¿Soy buena escribiendo? *-* xd. Me alegra mucho que la hayas agregado a tus favoritos n-n

Ferna Cullen: No te preocupes que solo mis historias las publicaré aquí por el momento n-n, gracias por seguir la historia, y me alegra que te guste mucho y la hayas agregado a tus favoritas : )

Cmgalsal: Te agradezco que leas mi historia. Y la terminaré, así que no te preocupes n-n.

Nessie Cullen Ryddle: Tú también me dijiste Kimi! *-* xd. Bueno que digas que esta historia amerita un review, ¡Wow!, eso me alegro mucho, y no te preocupes que si no me dejas review para mantener la clandestinidad, sabré que la lees n-n. Terminaré la historia aquí, así que no te preocupes : ). Y me alegra mucho que la hayas agregado a tus favoritas n-n.

SusannBrandonCullen: No te sientas culpable, no ves que a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando me pierdo tus cap por la escuela xD. No te preocupes que yo se que tu lees mi historia, así que si no puedes leer a tiempo por como nos pasa a ambas ^^u, no te preocupes n-n. Ahora son tres personas que me dicen Kimi *-* xd.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Venganza**

**Bella POV**

_Nunca imaginé que el entregarme por completo a alguien sería tan duro y hermoso, que con solo verle mi mundo se volvería distinto, que un color rosa lo cubriría por completo, pero al no estar cerca, la penumbra reinaría… todo es tan confuso, cambia por completo, y sin embargo me fascina. _

El asombro no lograba desaparecer de mi cuerpo, ver a Carlise confirmaba que todo era cierto, y sus palabras lograban tranquilizarme.

Jake me llevaba en brazos, y seguí el consejo de él y comencé a relajarme, me sorprendí al sentir todo el dolor que recorría por todas partes, e inconcientemente me torcí tratando de buscar algún calmante, era imposible.

-Ya que tu energía se fue, tu mente no esta cubriendo las heridas y golpes que tienes, estás muy débil –me dijo de forma mecánica, no parecía muy contento

-¡AHHH! –grité al sentir una punzada en mis estómago

-No pensé que estabas tan mal como te veías de maravilla, será mejor que me apresure en entregarte a Quil –comentó muy preocupado acelerando el paso

-¡Mi estómago! –el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable y sentí que otros brazos me tomaban y muchas personas me rodeaban, eran los chicos

-Quil, será mejor que vayas lo más rápido posible al hospital, está muy grave –le decía mi lobo como todo un líder

-Claro, no te preocupes –respondió tratando de tranquilizarle

-¡AHH! –gritaba más fuerte- ¡EDWARD! –no me había dado cuenta que lo llamaba desesperadamente y entonces sentí otros siete pares de ojos rodeándome, pero uno era el que no dejaba de mirar- ¡AHHH!

-Entrégamela, el frío de mi cuerpo apaciguara el dolor –sin respuesta sentí como su duro torso estaba cerca de mi rostro, se sentía muy bien- los dos iremos al hospital, yo la llevaré para que no sufra demasiado, y tú la entregaras allí diciendo que la encontraste

-De acuerdo

Mis párpados de un segundo a otro se hicieron más pesados, por lo que decidí no luchar, los deje caer, y un hielo acogedor me rodeaba. Poco a poco mi audio desapareció sin antes escucharle su aterciopelada voz

-Bella, perdóname

.

**Edward POV**

Ella estaba en un estado fatal, escuchar esos gritos me desgarraban el corazón. Me acerque junto a mi familia y el dolor que sentía dentro aumento, verla retorciéndose era una imagen muy fuerte para mí.

_-"Hijo, no dejes que esto te paralice, Bella te necesita"_ –dijo mi padre en sus pensamientos para que volviera a la realidad

_-"Es cierto, gracias Carlise"_ –le respondí mientras miraba a un chico que trataba de acercarse a Bella- Entrégamela, el frío de mi cuerpo apaciguara el dolor – era cierto, esto adormecería las heridas y el dolor no sería tan intenso, el chico asintió y la acerque a mi cuerpo- los dos iremos al hospital, yo la llevaré para que no sufra demasiado, y tú la entregaras allí diciendo que la encontraste

-De acuerdo –me respondió rápidamente, como acatando una orden.

-_"¿Y ahora te las das de héroe?, ¡Desgraciado!" _–Me gritaba Jacob en sus pensamientos

-Sé que soy un desgraciado –le dije al pasar a su lado para que solo el escuchara

Lo que el pensaba era cierto, era un completo imbécil por volver como si nada con mi Bella, tal como lo había pensado al llegar aquí, y por mi culpa deje que llegara a estar en este estado, esto jamás me lo perdonaría. La miré y noté como sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, será mejor que me apresure, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Bella, perdóname –dije apretándola suavemente, está vez no la dejaría sola.

Comenzamos a correr por el bosque velozmente, el chico que me acompañaba no decía nada, permanecía en un silencio increíble, y le agradecía por eso, en estos momentos no quería escuchar las idea de alguien, quería solo pensar en mi ángel, al que el monstruo que soy casi le deja sin esa hermosa luz.

Al llegar cerca del lugar del accidente, el lobo volvió a ser humano, se vistió y me hizo un ademán para que le entregara a mi amada. Hice lo indicado y me quede observándole hasta que ya no los vi entre los árboles. Estaba dispuesto a volver con mi familia para ir al hospital, está vez, aunque estaba desesperado por estar cerca de ella, debía hacer las cosas bien, de pronto unos gritos me interesaron bastante, gritaban su nombre.

-¡BELLA!, ¡POR FAVOR BELLA; RESPONDE! –decía con toda su voz un chico- _"No me hagas esto, por favor, Bella, no soportaría no verte, esto es mi culpa, no debí hacerte caso y dejar que te quedaras última allí… ¡Ah!, por favor, eres mi ángel, eres lo que siempre espere, yo te amo, no me dejes, por favor, responde" _

Sus pensamientos me dejaron completamente pasmado, hice todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie, y cautelosamente me acerque al lugar del accidente, sin que fuese visto, necesitaba saber quien era él.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que era el mismo que la abrazaba con amor en la visión de Alice. Esto no podía ser verdad, era un humano, que amaba completamente a mi Bella, sus sentimientos y pensamientos era puros por ella. Él era perfecto para mi amada, le podría dar una vida normal y todo el amor y protección que ella necesitaba. Ellos ya se habían besado, de eso me había enterado recientemente. No debería haber vuelto, Jacob podría haberla salvado de ese maldito vampiro y ella hubiese estado con este chico… ¡No!, está vez no haría lo mismo, sin embargo mis emociones eran egoístas ahora, ella era mía, no la dejaría nuevamente, yo lucharía por el amor de ella, ya no sería solo contra el lobo, sino con un humano, esto era interesante. Yo no cederé fácilmente esta vez, solo escucharía la decisión de la delicada flor que yo protegería, si ella me decía que prefería a alguno de ellos la dejaría en paz, no tendría otra opción, sin embargo si no era así, estaría cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

.

**Alice POV**

Ahora todo estaba más tranquilo, la batalla había finalizado, y Carlise nos explicaba que por como estaba Bella, su estado era muy delicado, pero que al tratarla los médicos ella estaría bien, una noticia que nos tranquilizaba a todos, bueno casi, yo seguía inquieta, por la pelea entre ese vampíro y mi hermano, lo que ocurrió, esas palabras que dijo ese extraño no dejaban de cruzar por mi cabeza.

.- Flash Back 

La tensión entre ambos vampiros aumentaba en cada golpe, en cada mirada aguda, afilada con odio. Eran muy rápidos, y nadie podía intervenir, ellos no lo permitirían. De pronto mi hermano recibió un gran golpe que hizo que cayera en forma seca al suelo, Esme no soportaba ver esto.

-¿Acaso te ha dolido eso? –decía sarcástico el extraño- Lastima, ¡Porque te mataré idiota! –el enojo se apoderaba de cada poro de su cuerpo

-¿Tú me matarás? –respondió Edward levantándose con una risa burlona- ¡Serás tú el que estará muerto por haber tocado a Bella! –agregó exaltado, con una mirada que nunca había visto en él, Jasper tuvo que utilizar una onda tranquilizadora para quitarnos a todos ese miedo que nos provocaba

-Bella, Bella, Bella, pobre chica por estar con alguien como tú, ¡La dejaste sola!, ¡Me dejaste el camino tan fácil al marcharte!, ¡Ni siquiera la amas idiota! -¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo le decía esas cosas a mi hermano?

-Es cierto, ¡Soy un imbécil por haberla dejado sola!, además puedes decirme muchas cosas que son ciertas, pero decirme que no la amo, ¡Eso jamás! –comentó atacándole nuevamente

Necesitaba que esto se detuviera, me preocupaba demasiado que algo le pasara a él. Miré a Jazz suplicante, para que él entrase a la pelea, pero solo recibía como respuesta una negación con la cabeza.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo, ni siquiera Carlise quiere que entre a detenerlo, está batalla es de él, es algo personal, el se enojaría aún más si alguien se entromete –me dijo y abrazó de forma protectora- Yo no quiero que te pase nada, si entro allí ese vampiro vendrá contra ti, trata de entender a Edward, porque al menos yo lo hago.

Me frustraba no poder hacer nada, y más aún saber que el tenía la razón, yo entendía el porque era tan personal esto, pero aún así no quería quedarme allí sin hacer nada viendo como a mi hermanito querido lo golpeaban.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar!, ¡Si fuese así esto no habría pasado!, Ahora dime, ¿Dónde esta la tan nombrada Isabella Swan?, ¡Oh!, no me digas, ¡Esta con ese lobo que la ama!, ¡Desde aquí puedo sentir sus aromas! –dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- Y ahora dime que hizo ella en Jackson Ville, no, no lo hagas, yo te diré lo que pasó, ¡Un humano se acercó a ella y la besó! –el comentario hizo que Edward abriera los ojos de golpe, esto era muy duro para él- ¡De todas formas no iba a matar a la chica! ¿Acaso crees que podría?. No podría matar a una chica como ella, es hermosa y delicada como una flor, ¡Y la dejaste en ese estado tan inerte!, ¿¡Haces lo mismo con todas las chicas o qué!?, ¡Hiciste lo mismo con Paulette!, ¡¿La recuerdas?!, ¡Ah! –lo tomo de la camisa y comenzó a zamarrearlo- ¡Claro que no la recuerdas!, ¡Eres un miserable!, ¡Tú la mataste!, ¡La dejaste de la misma manera que a esta pobre chica!, ¡La mataste y me la arrebataste!, ¡ME DEJASTE SIN MI VIDA INFELIZ! –le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Edward, el cual estaba paralizado por lo dicho anteriormente- Esto es increíble- agregó riéndose, soltando a mi hermano- Tantos años buscándote, tanto tiempo deseando asesinarte, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad… es increible… ¡NO PUEDO MATARTE!, solo por esa chica, porque en todo este tiempo siguiéndola, espiándola, logré sentir esa muerte que ella experimentaba, ese amor sin esperanzas, esa felicidad y sueños destruidos, porque yo estuve igual que ella al perder a mi flor, porque el solo matarte haría que ella no vuelva a sonreír jamás, ¡y me convertiría en alguien más despreciable que tú! –dijo sentándose en el suelo- ¡Ahora mátame!, ¡No quiero vivir eternamente sin ser feliz!, ¡MÁTAME! –mi hermano se acercó a él, iba a decapitarlo, sin embargo no pudo, se sentó junto a él

-Perdóname, se que esto no sirve de nada y que esto no tiene perdón –dijo mirándole apenadamente- Pero… Gracias, gracias por dejarla viva.

-¡No me interesan tus palabras!, ¡SÓLO MÁTAME! –dijo mirándole con una expresión psicópata

-No puedo –dijo Edward levantándose y acercándose a nosotros- Jasper –le miró suplicante

-Yo lo haré. Emmett. –le respondió mi vampiro tranquilamente

-Claro –ambos se acercaron a ese vampiro

.- Fin Flash Back

¿Quién había sido esa chica?, mi hermano tenía que explicarme todo esto.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi mirada se perdió en la nada, una visión. Era nuevamente ese chico, en una habitación de un hospital, tiene tomada la mano de una chica, y se acerca a besar a… ¡Bella!. Esto no lo permitiría, ¿Qué se cree ese tratando de estar con Bella?, ¡No!, Ella sería MI hermanita, solo estaría con Edward y nadie más. Aunque, según el otro vampiro ellos se habían besado… ¡Isabella Swan me debes una explicación!, ya cuando este mejor ella hablaremos, ¡esto no se quedará así!

-¿Podrías explicarme porque eres un caos de emociones? –me preguntó Jasper cansado- ya todos están hechos un desastre y tú no me ayudas mucho estando así –me miró regañándome

-Lo siento, es que tengo que poner un plan en marcha –dije con una sonrisa

-Solo con ver tu cara sé que no debo preguntar –me respondió con cautela

.

**Jacob POV**

Fui donde se encontraba Charlie para darle la noticia de que Bella había sufrido un "accidente", al llegar a su casa abrí la puerta de golpe, por lo que él se llevó un gran susto pues estaba dormido en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Jacob? –preguntó confundido y miró hacia el reloj- ¡Maldición! ¡No he ido a recoger a Bells al aeropuerto! –agregó levantándose rápidamente.

-Charlie –dije deteniéndolo en la puerta- Bella tuvo un accidente, el avión en que venía se estrelló –dije sin suavizar la noticia

-¡¿Qué?! –respondió con un grito

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, debe estar ya en el hospital –dije jalándole el brazo

-Si, sí, vamos –dijo saliendo velozmente hacia su coche- ¿Quién te dio la noticia? –preguntó haciendo partir el vehículo

-En la Reserva estaban todos comentado de un accidente de avión y al preguntar que vuelo era, coincidía con el de Bella –dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¿Cómo me quedé dormido?, ya hubiese estado junto a ella en estos momentos –dijo apretando el volante.

-Vamos, no es tu culpa, será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar –dije tratando de calmarlo

-Es cierto –aceleró- será mejor que llame a Renee –dijo entregándome su teléfono –búscala en la agenda y llámala, explícale lo que ocurrió, por favor

-De acuerdo –hice lo indicado, de lo cuál me arrepentí porque no me gustaba escuchar a una madre histérica

Al llegar al hospital me encontré a Quil en la sala de espera y al otro chico que se parecía a ese chupasangre. Me senté junto a Charlie, el cual hacia muchas preguntas a el licántropo sobre como había encontrado a Bella, cual era su estado y todo eso, yo solo actuaba pareciendo prestar atención, pues sabía que era solo una mentira, lo único que me preocupaba era saber su situación, que tan delicada era, eso me inquietaba. De pronto se acercó el médico a nosotros

-¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de Isabella Swan?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, y vuelvo a agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron, y que el fic no lo cerraré aunque no reciba ningún revew n-n. Siento que este capítulo me quedó con mucho relleno, pero bueno, haré lo posible porque el próximo sea mejor n-n. Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que ahora estoy algo más libre con la escuela supongo que será más fácil escribir n-n. Cuídense! 3


	13. Cap 11: Persistencia

Perdonen la tardanza, de verdad u-u, pero es que he estado muy ocupada u-u, es que aún estaba emocionada porque el miércoles pasado fui al preestreno de New Moon, por lo que aún sigo más que feliz *-*, el fin de semana estuve de cumpleaños y lo estuvé celebrando n-nu, y ahora solo me quedán tres semanas de clases, por lo que esta y la otra estoy llena de pruebas, que son las últimas que tendré este año *-*. Así por favor perdonen mi tardanza ^^u.

Zoe Sthepenie ;Masen: A mí también me dan ganas de darle unos buenos golpes para que entienda, pero también lo amo *-*. Veamos que es lo que pasa con Edward : ).

SusannBrandonCullen: Veamos que lo que le pasa a Alexander, realmente, nose que le ocurrirá xd. Ahora veremos quien es Paulette n-n.

Ferna Cullen: ¡Hay que saber quien gana! *-*. Ahora conocerás algo de Paulette n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & el otro vampiro C:**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Persistencia**

**Jacob POV**

_¿Por qué el enamorarse es toda una aventura?, de la cual no sabes que ocurrirá, como terminará, y lo peor de todo es que te lanzas a ella sin pensar en lo que te pueda dañar, y sin embargo te arriesgas de todas formas, simplemente porque tu corazón grita su nombre, irradia nada más que amor, se ciega completamente. _

-¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de Isabella Swan? –nos preguntó el doctor mirándonos curiosos

-Yo, soy su su padre –respondió incorporándose al lado de él Charlie- Por favor, dígame como se encuentra mi hija –agregó suplicante y preocupado

-No se preocupe, ya se encuentra bien, ahora solo debe descansar, debe recobrar energías, sin embargo se deberá quedar aquí dos semanas, por si ocurre alguna complicación

-¡Gracias, de verdad gracias! –decía el padre de mi amaba sonriéndole

-No tiene porque hacerlo –respondió amablemente el médico

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó esperanzado el jefe de policía

-No es recomendable que reciba visitas ahora, está muy débil aún, sin embargo solo por ser su padre se lo permitiré, pero nada más que 10 minutos, la paciente debe descansar

-Muchas gracias –respondió dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encontraba mi Bella

-Enviaré a la enfermera para que le controle el tiempo –comentó alzando la voz para que él escuchara, luego se retiró

Un alivio recorría todo mi cuerpo, el saber que ella se encontraba bien era muy tranquilizador, sin embargo me inquietaba ese chico parecido al otro imbécil, está sentando con una sonrisa en su rostro, me fastidia su presencia.

-Quil, me alegro que la hayas encontrado

-Bella tuvo mucha suerte, ¿no? –me dijo con una mirada divertida pues todo esto era una mentira- Bueno, ya debo irme, tengo algo de hambre, iré a buscar a los chicos, luego te veo –me sonrío y se marchó.

- Hey, ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunté al chico que me miró sorprendido

-Soy Alexander –¡genial! más nombres antiguos-, un amigo de Bella, ¿Y tú?

-Soy Jacob, el mejor amigo de Bella –le dije mirándole con desprecio, no me agradaba para nada

-Entonces ella debe estar bien cuidada, siendo tú su mejor amigo –comentó mirando mis brazos

De pronto una chica de uniforme se acercó junto a Charlie a nosotros, era divertido lo que veía, pues ella le traía del brazo como a un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento señor, pero el tiempo se ha acabado y no puedo permitirle verla más, son ordenes del médico.

-Esta bien –dijo resignado- gracias de todas formas

-Con su permiso –diciendo esto la joven se acerco hacia otra enfermera

-Jacob, ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? –me preguntó curioso

-No te preocupes, debo ir a otro lugar antes –le dije sin quitar la vista del chico

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, mándale saludos a tu padre

.

**Edward POV**

Está vez lucharía por Bella, no la dejaría nuevamente, sin embargo debía pedirle perdón, le hice pasar muchos malos momentos por lo que pude ver en la mente de ese vampiro, ella realmente estaba muerta en vida, y todo había sido mi culpa, tenía que pensar como pedirle perdón a mi ángel para que me aceptara nuevamente

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que Alice me esperaba en la puerta de la casa, me miraba fijamente, y gritaba en su mente, por lo que bloquee sus pensamientos, no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos, debía pensar muchas cosas.

-¡Edward Cullen! –me gritó al pasar a su lado ya que la había ignorado- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-No, no puedo ahora, estoy ocupado –le dije indiferente mientras me acercaba a las escaleras

-¡No me vengas con esa! –realmente estaba furiosa- Jazz –le llamó dulcemente, ya sabía que haría

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que Jasper me manipule –comenté mirándole por lo que el simplemente asintió

-Bien –dijo dando saltitos mi hermana- vayamos a cazar

-De acuerdo

Salimos velozmente de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque, me relajé y me dejé guiar por el olor de unos ciervos, Alice solamente me seguía.

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? –le pregunté fríamente

-Quiero saber quien es Paulette –me respondió curiosa

Paulette, ese nombre rondaba por mi cabeza, ya eran muchos años desde que no lo escuchaba, la había enterrado en mis memorias, no quería recordarla, bueno nada de aquel período, había sido en mi "época rebelde", la cual había olvidado concientemente.

-No hablaré de eso –le dije fríamente y volví a casa

-¡Edward! –me gritó furiosa- ¡Vuelve aquí! –no le hice caso, no quería hablar de aquello.

Entre a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama que había comprado hace un tiempo para Bella, esto era más cómodo para ella. Miré el cielo y noté que ya pronto iba a oscurecer, iría a verla al hospital, estaría cerca de ella hasta que despertara, pero aún no había planeado el como le pediría disculpas, debía hacer algo que ella mereciera, es decir, lo mejor.

.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en el prado acostada en el césped mirando el cielo, estaba despejado por lo que era un día agradable. Cerré los ojos ante la brisa que recorría por todas partes, no pude evitar sonreír, me sentía tranquila, algo que no había experimentado hace mucho tiempo. De pronto me acariciaron la mejilla, era agradable el contacto, abrí los ojos y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Alexander, sin embargo me gustó aquello. Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme, lo acepté, y al quedar a su lado unos brazos me tomaron por la espalda de la cintura, me levantaron y me giraron, eran cálidos y la sensación era alegre, era Jake, mi querido lobo. Voltee para sonreírle para recibir lo mismo como respuesta, pero radiante. Luego alguien tomó mi mano, me jaló suavemente hacia su cuerpo, me abrazó y levantó mi rostro para mirarme con mucho amor a través de su mirada dorada, era mi Edward, me besó dulcemente en la frente, me llenaba completamente estando de esta manera. Sin esperarlo, él me soltó y se alejó, los tres estaban frente a mí, me miraban dolidos y a la vez esperanzados, debía escoger a uno. Miré a cada uno y la duda comenzó a ser cada vez mayor. Sin resistirlo caí de rodillas al suelo llorando, no sabía a quien elegir, cada uno era fundamental para mí.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y por unos pocos segundos, todo había sido un sueño. Estaba con muchos aparatos alrededor y sentía un molesto sonido, que luego me di cuenta que era mi corazón, todo estaba oscuro, por lo que debía ser de noche, y muy tarde, pues no se sentía un ruido cerca, sin embargo noté una sombra en un rincón, me asusté realmente, podría ser el mismo vampiro que quería matarme antes, no resistí más, mi cuerpo me dolía aún y estaba agotada, me dormí nuevamente.

.

**Alice POV **

¿Por qué no me querrá haber dicho nada sobre ella?, algo estaba ocultando mi hermano y no debía agradarle recordarlo si no me dijo absolutamente nada. Esto era muy extraño, y me intrigaba bastante. Aunque ahora estaba pensando otra cosa, un nuevo plan. Había tenido una visión de Edward pidiéndole disculpas a Bella, ¡pero todo era tan aburrido!, ella se merecía algo mejor, al final él debía por lo menos arrodillarse y suplicarle que le perdonara, después de lo ocurrido este último tiempo era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Jazz –lo llame con mi voz de soprano- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, te he dicho que no te ayudaré en tus planes no quiero meterme en problemas, lo siento amor –dijo desde el sillón

-Está bien. Entonces… ¡Emmett!

-¿Qué pasa hermana? –me preguntó acercándose

-Necesito que me ayudes con un plan –le dije miándole inocentemente

-¿Un plan? Mmm… esto es interesante –comento al parecer para sí mismo- ¡Cuenta conmigo!, Rose, ¿No quieres…?

-No, no ayudaré en eso –dijo sentándose junto a mi vampiro

-De acuerdo, ¡Entonces somos los dos1 –me dijo abrazándome fuertemente- ¿Y de qué se trata? –me preguntó intrigado

-Vayamos a otra parte, no quiero que los demás escuchen para que Edward no pueda leerlo en sus pensamientos –le dije a un tono que solo él escuchara.

-Tienes razón –nos subimos a su auto y dimos un paseo por Forks- Entonces, ¿Quién es la victima? –agregó divertido

-Más que victima es ha quien ayudaremos. Será Edward

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué? – ahora estaba confundido

-Lo que pasa es que él quiere pedirle disculpas a Bella por todo lo que pasó, ya tuve la visión, pero todo era tan aburrido, y ella se merece una suplica mejor –le respondí orgullosamente

-Bueno, es cierto, ¿Y qué es lo que haremos?

-Necesitamos hacer unas compras, así que vayamos allí –dije indicándole una tienda

.

**Alexander POV**

Me quede sentado en la sala de espera hasta que el guardia me dijera que ya no podía estar más tiempo allí. Lo había hecho porque era la única forma que logaba sentirme cerca de mi ángel, además que la culpa disminuía.

Al salir del lugar me escondí entre unos árboles, me desesperaba el no saber nada de ella, por lo que me escabullí hasta su cuarto, en estos momentos todos pensarían que yo soy un psicópata, pero realmente no era así.

Cuidadosamente abrí la ventana y me senté en una silla que se encontraba en un rincón. La miraba fijamente, como si esperara que con eso abriera sus hermosos ojos mi amada, realmente quería creer en ello. De pronto el semblante de su rostro cambio, ahora era tranquilo.

-Alexander… -dijo en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Creí que se había despertado por lo que me acerqué un poco para asegurarme de aquello

-Jake… –dijo en otro susurro con una sonrisa mayor en sus labios.

Seguía durmiendo, por lo que volví a sentarme, ahora sabía algo más de ella, habla mientras está dormida, cada vez me encantaba más.

-Edward… -su voz era más clara, y la expresión de su rostro era una que jamás había visto en su cara, me imagino si estuviera despierta, lo que sus ojo deberían estar reflejando.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho al ver aquello, yo estaba enamorado de esta chica, y ella no me correspondería, me lo había comentado cuando estábamos en Jackson Ville, me había prometido saber quien era el que le causaba tanto dolor a mi hermosa mujer.

Comenzó a moverse y lágrimas caían por su rostro, me inquiete ante esa reacción, y para mayor sorpresa abrió sus ojos, me miró aterrada y pocos segundos después cayó rendida en un profundo sueño. Estaba pasmado con lo ocurrido, por lo que me acerque y le acaricie su mejilla. Ella es hermosa, la amo más que a nada en este mundo, a pesar de conocerla menos de una semana, ella se había convertido en mi prioridad. Le besé la frente y le tome su mano

-Tú no deberías estar aquí –di un salto al escuchar esto venía desde mis espaldas- no la toques ni la beses así nada más –la voz sonaba molesta

Me giré para encontrarme con un hombre, y debía admitirlo era hermoso. Sus ojos dorados me miraban de forma penetrante, me incomodaba aquella mirada

-Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, veo que ninguno de los dos puede estar lejos de ella, tu debes ser Edward, ¿o me equivoco? –se sorprendió ante mis palabras

-Estas en lo correcto, lo soy –hizo una sonrisa torcida- pero, lo siento, no la compartiré con nadie –me dedicó una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera.

-Yo tampoco quiero compartirla, no quiero que sufra por gente tan idiota que desperdicia lo que es hermoso, lo que se presenta solo una vez en la vida.

-No seas grosero con ella, la palabra hermosa no describe lo que es –me dijo mirándola con mucho amor

-No te metas en esto chico, las cosas son solo entre nosotros dos, tú ni siquiera la conoces –dijo alguien pelinegro desde la ventana- aunque a este otro idiota lo odio, prefiero "luchar" con alguien que conozca a Bella

-Jacob… -dijo con disgusto el de pelo cobrizo- aunque no me guste esto, es cierto, no te metas en esto, con nosotros no podrás.

-Aunque… sería interesante que alguien como Bella entre en esto, sería interesante, ¿no? –comentó el que no usaba polera

-No seas idiota Jacob –respondió el otro chico

-Es cierto, no la conozco aparentemente nada, pero solo con estos días me bastó para saber todo lo que ella sentía y la maravillosa persona que es, no la dejaré con gente que le haga daño, yo no permitiré que ella sufra, que derrame una lágrima por unos imbéciles –les dije de forma muy seria

-Entonces habrá que esperar la decisión de ella –dijo desafiante Jacob

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar, podría despertar y la inquietaremos con nuestra presencia, dejémosla sola en las noches para que pueda soñar tranquilamente –agregó el de los ojos dorados

-Es cierto, adiós amor –le dije besándole su cabello

-Vuelvo en un rato más mi Bella –le dijo Jacob acariciándole el rostro

-Vendré enseguida cuando se me permita-le besó la frente- mi ángel –ahora poso sus labios en la mano de aquella mujer por la que todos deseábamos su amor.

* * *

Espero les hay gustado el cap, pues yo no quedé conforme =/. Ahora ya se sabe solo una pequeña información de Paulette, y se ha declarado la guerra entre los tres, un humano, un vampiro y un licántropo, ¿quién les gustaría que ganara?, díganme para saber de quienes son más fans : ). Porfa dejen algún review que me ponen feliz y así actualizo más rápido xD.. Cuídense!.


	14. Cap 12: Hablemos

Hago todo lo posible para actualizar más rápido, recién el martes salí de vacaciones, bueno realmente no, pero yo me las tome desde ese día ^^u. Estuve algo agitada la semana pasada, ya que la esta semana es navidad y me faltan algunos regalos x, y además mi mejor amiga se fue de gira de estudio el jueves y como cumplía dos años con sus novio {y uno de mis mejores amigos : )} el sábado y como no estuvo me pidió el favor de prepararle la sorpresa que ella le dejo n-n. Y además ese día tuve una fiesta de 15 de una compañera :), y debo ensayar la canción que le hice a mi novio para cuando cumplamos dos años, que será dentro de tres semanas *--*, buenoo, ¿notan que estoy algo ocupada no? ^^U. Además para mi suerte, ¡no me viene nada de imaginación! ;OOO;. Muchas gracias por los review n-n. Los responderé abajo esta vez porque ocupan más espacio n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & el otro vampiro C:**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Hablemos**

**Bella POV**

_El aroma de mi alma varía en cada rincón, distintas fragancias son las que recorren mi corazón, cada una encantadora y hermosa, y sin embargo tantos olores terminan por formar un hedor que es imposible para mi frágil ser soportar, debo escoger una, es tan complicado hacer aquello siendo cada aroma tan peculiar y completamente diferente al otro. _

Abrí mis ojos y noté que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, realmente estaba en un hospital. Miré toda la habitación y me encontré con mi amado vampiro sentando en un rincón.

-Edward –le llamé completamente feliz, era una sensación que extrañaba tanto.

-Bella, será mejor que descanses, así saldrás más pronto de aquí, sé lo que desagradas estar en estos lugares –me dijo acariciando mi cabello mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente- eres encantadora –agregó sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-Te amo –deseaba decir estas palabras hacia tanto tiempo

-Yo también te amo mi ángel, no sabes cuanto –dijo besando mi frente

-Te he extrañado tanto –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-No llores –dijo limpiando mis mejillas recién mojadas- no dejaré que vuelvas a derramar otra lágrima por mi culpa- tranquila

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –le pregunté suplicante

-No me iré de tu lado a menos que me lo pidas, eres la razón de mi existencia, no lo olvides. Te amo Isabella Swan –sonreí dichosa al escuchar esas palabras aunque algo disgustada a la vez

-No me gusta que me llames por mi nombre –le dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo sé, es que quería que colocaras esa expresión, me divierte mucho –comentó riéndose.

Tocaron la puerta y acto seguido entró Jacob con aquella sonrisa radiante característica de él, traía unas flores, me miró contento y cerró la puerta

-¡Que bien que ya hayas despertado! –dijo alegre- Charlie ha estado como loco, ahora está llenando unos papeles, luego viene –agregó colocando las flores en agua.

-Jake no era necesario que las trajeras –le dije nerviosa

-Es los menos que puedo hacer por ti, no fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, así que el cargo de conciencia es menor –me besa la mejilla- ¿Nunca dejarás de ponerte nerviosa cuando haga esto? –agregó riéndose.

-Pesado –dije mirando hacia el otro lado, mientras mi mejor amigo reía.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que Charlie no se moleste? –dijo mirando a mi amado

- Edward no se ira de aquí, yo quiero estar con él, y Charlie tendrá que aceptarlo –dije con un semblante serio mirando esos hermosos ojos dorados

- Amor, Charlie debe estar muy molesto conmigo, y lo entiendo, además él ha estado muy preocupado por ti debido al accidente, lo mejor es que esté contigo tranquilo –dijo tomando mi mano

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes aquí –realmente quería eso- recién has vuelto, y quiero estar todo el tiempo cerca de ti.

-Yo también deseo aquello, pero ahora debo hacer las cosas mejor, para que a Charlie no le moleste que estemos juntos. Volveré más tarde –respondió acariciando mi mejilla

-¿Vendrás a la noche? –pregunté algo apenada, a lo que escuche que alguien carraspeaba

-Por favor, no le supliques, alguien como este no se lo merece –comentó Jake muy molesto mirándome

-Jake… -le mire detenidamente- tú sabes que es lo que pienso.

Me iba a responder cuando alguien tocó la puerta y entro, era mi padre, me miraba ilusionado y feliz, traía otro ramo de flores y para mi sorpresa, Renee entró junto a él. A ella le caían lágrimas por las mejillas, y me miraba apenada.

-Mamá… -dije sorprendida

-¡Bella! –me abraza cuidadosamente- No debí haberte dejado de ir sola en ese avión, debí haber venido contigo –decía entre sollozos

-No digas eso, tú también hubieras estado en el hospital, lo mejor es que solo lo esté una –le dije sonriendo- además estoy bien, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

-Bells –comentó Charlie- me alegra que estés mejor –me miraba paternalmente

Sentía que él quería decir algo más, por lo que miré a Edward y vi mucho dolor en su rostro, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, me preocupe por aquello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? –le pregunté a mi papá

-Unos 5 días más, luego necesitarás reposo por una semana –me respondió

-Así que no hagas nada, porque nunca haces caso Bella –me decía Jacob sacudiendo mi cabello, a los que todos rieron por la expresión de mi rostro

.

**Edward POV**

Ver lo pensamientos de Charlie al mirar a Bella eran dolorosos. Él pensaba que nunca más vería a su hija sonreír así, tan natural, tan real, y recordaba a mi ángel en sus momentos más horribles, en su muerte sentimental. Me sentía fatal por haber causado eso, el dolor aumentaba al ver esa imagen de mi amada en la mente de los demás.

Miraba la escena familiar y me daba cuenta que Jacob era parte de ella, yo no, esto me hacia sentir inferior, y observar la gran ventaja que poseía el lobo frente a mí, y sin embargo yo también llevaba una mucho mayor contra él, esto era muy complicado, en situaciones como esta deseaba conocer lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de mi hermosa flor.

-Edward –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos el jefe de policía- acompáñame un momento –agregó haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera

Miré una vez más a Bella y noté que no se percato que nosotros nos disponíamos a salir, se veía tan pura e inocente sonriendo de esa manera, simplemente como un maravilloso ángel, mientras hablaba discutiendo infantilmente con Jacob, y su madre se incluía de vez en cuando para decir un comentario igual de absurdo como el de ellos, eran humanos, no pensaban las cosas tanto como yo, y a la vez me sorprendí, ella se comportaba de esa manera con él, y conmigo pensaba más las cosas, no era tan espontánea como en estos momentos, realmente dudaba que ella me escogería.

Seguí a Charlie hasta salir del hospital, por lo que pensaba, ya tenía claro que quería hablar conmigo acerca de su hija, estaba esperando por esto.

-Edward –dijo mirando muy molesto- Quiero saber por qué dejaste a mi hija tan de repente –me dolía hablar de esto, pero el debía escucharlo. Suspire.

-Yo la deje porque ella merece lo mejor, y sentía que yo no lo era, es decir, pensaba que con Jacob estaría completamente feliz, que él la complementaría como yo no lo lograba, eso es lo pensaba.

-¿Y la mejor forma era dejándola en el bosque? –comentó muy enfadado

-Yo no la dejé allí. Fuimos al bosque, puesto que ella quería ir, entonces comenzamos a conversar, le dije que me iría, pero ella quería acompañarme, deseaba estar conmigo, yo no le iba a permitir aquello, estabas tú, sus estudios, todo, y no dejaría que los abandonara por mí. Le dije que ya no la amaba, era la única forma de que no insistiera. Sabía que esto le dolería, pero era lo mejor. Ella se desmayó, la tomé en mis brazos y deje en su casa, recostada en el sillón, no sería tan despreciable para dejarla en un lugar así. –le miré nuevamente al terminar de hablar, noté que en sus ojos había tristeza

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó con inseguridad

-Sí, lo es completamente –realmente no era así, tuve que adaptar y omitir ciertas partes, no podía decirle que me lancé contra ella diciéndole que quería beber su sangre- realmente me duele mucho todo esto, yo lo menos que deseaba era que sufriera, y fui un completo idiota porque la destrocé completamente, estoy muy arrepentido.

-¿Y por qué volviste? –ahora la seguridad volvía en él

-Alice nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto, ella estaba muy molesta conmigo, no había logrado despedirse de su mejor amiga, entonces se quedó por los alrededores, sin que Bella le viera, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien y si estaba mal, dijo que se las pagaría por causarle eso a su amiga. Veníamos a saludar a mi hermana porque Jasper, mi otro hermano que se quedó con ella, estaba de cumpleaños. Cuando llegamos nos enteramos del accidente, me preocupé mucho por lo que no me resistí a venir a verla. Alice me había contado todo sobre como había estado su hija, y que ella sufría también por verle de esa manera. –termine por explicarle, la mitad de eso era una mentira, sin embargo los sentimientos eran ciertos- No te puedo pedir que me perdones, sé que no lo merezco, debiste haber sufrido mucho por ella, sé que fui despreciable, y acepto si quieres pensar todo lo que quieras de mi, pero de verdad yo la amo, y cuando salga del hospital, le pediré las disculpas que se merece, también se que eso no es suficiente por todo lo que cause, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Además si ella desea estar conmigo lo haré, si no lo quiere, la entenderé, después de todo, es lo más probable –nunca me hubiese imaginado que me abriría tanto con el padre de mi adoraba flor.

-Es cierto, no te perdonaré, a menos que demuestres que lo lamentas de verdad, mientras no estoy de acuerdo que estés con Bells, pero, pensaba que jamás la vería sonriendo de esa manera nuevamente, sus ojos brillan, sus expresiones son alegres, ya no se ve como un cadáver, ahora esta feliz, y eso sólo lo logras tú –me dijo algo receloso- de acuerdo, ella merece escuchar la verdad de lo que pasó. Ya veremos que ocurre después –agregó haciéndome otra seña para que le siguiera nuevamente- debe estar preguntándose porque no estás allí, volvamos a la habitación.

-De acuerdo

Regresamos en silencio, solo me dedicaba a escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie, deseaba saber que había pensando de lo que le dije, y me llevé la sorpresa de no escuchar nada, estaba realmente su mente en blanco.

-¡Edward! –dijo muy emocionada Bella, me miraba agradecida, se había preocupado- ¿Por qué te habías ido?- preguntó mirando con desaprobación a su padre

-No hice nada Bells, solo le pedí que me acompañará a rellenar unos datos que había olvidado, él lo hizo más rápido –respondió a la pregunta de mi amada

-No te preocupes Bella –dije sonriéndole para que se relajará

_-"Idiota" _–escuché en los pensamientos del perro

-Disculpen –decía una chica entrando al cuarto- necesito que la dejen sola, debemos hacerle unos exámenes para saber como se encuentra ahora que despertó –nos informaba mientras me miraba avergonzada-_ "Que hermoso es, ¿Acaso será un familiar de ella?, hermano no puede ser, ella no es muy linda que digamos"_ –me disguste ante aquello, por lo que le di un beso en la frente a mi ángel, los demás ya se habían retirado, menos yo pues no me quería soltar

-Tranquila amor, cuando terminen de hacerte los exámenes volveré estar aquí. Te amo –le dije con mucha ternura, a lo que ella se sonrojó

-Yo también te amo Edward –me dijo soltándome

_- "¡Cómo es posible que esa chica tenga de novio a alguien tan sexy y hermoso con él!, que fastidio" –_pensaba con mucho enojo la enfermera, por lo que salí muy divertido hacia el pasillo.

.

**Jacob POV**

Como detestaba a ese maldito chupasangre, lo malo es que no sabía de que hablaron ese y Charlie, eso me molestaba, quizás hasta se las dio de un pobrecito con él, y para colmo le creyó, eso era lo más probable, al fin y cabo el manipulaba a las personas como quisiera, todo porque les podía leer la mente, pero conmigo eso no resultaba, y lo que colmaba mi enojo era haber visto a mi Bella suplicándole a este idiota, ¡Esto si que no se lo perdonaba!, no dejaría que con ella hiciera lo que se le plazca, ella si era humana y sentía, no como este.

-¡Hey! –le llamé mientras me acercaba- que no se te ocurra hacer lo que quieras con Mi Bella –dije destacando lo que me pertenece- Podrás manipular los pensamientos de los demás, pero no te dejaré dominar los de ella, ¿Te quedó claro? –dije muy molesto

-¿Enserio crees que manipulo los pensamientos de Bella? –comenzó a reír- ni siquiera puedo saber lo que piensa –dijo algo frustrado

-Eso no me interesa –dije cortante

-Ya pueden entrar a verla –dijo la enfermera saliendo de la pieza

-Muchas gracias señorita –dijo un chico pasando por mi lado

-Alexander… -dije entre dientes

-Con permiso Jacob, entraré a verla-diciendo esto entró a lo que le seguí- Bella, ahora estás despierta, me alegro mucho

-Alexander –dijo sorprendida- no pensé verte de nuevo –comentó sonrojada

-¿Cómo crees que no vendría a ver al ángel que pide comida japonesa? –dijo con un tono divertido mientras que mi chica se sonrojaba, escuché un gruñido por lo bajo- Además, no debí haberte dejado sola en el avión mientras ayudábamos al resto –dijo algo apenado

-No es así –respondió mi querida "amiga" tomándole la mano- yo te pedí que salieras, debías ayudar a esa gente, yo tenía que sacar al pequeño de allí –comentó sonriendo

-Aún así me siento culpable –decía acariciando la mejilla de ella, ahora era yo el que gruñía

-Eres tú de nuevo –comentó Charlie entrando junto a Renee- Veo que conoces a Bells –agregó mirando que ella aún le sujetaba la mano

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la madre de ella muy curiosa

-Soy Alexander, amigo de Bella, la conocí en Jackson Ville –respondió demasiado cortés diría yo

-Jackson Ville.. –comentó confusa por lo bajo- Bueno, y que era eso que aún así te sentías culpable –agregó nuevamente curiosa

-Lo que pasa es que… -dijo contando toda la historia de lo que ocurrió en el avión cuando venían de vuelta, se notaba que habían partes que omitía pues ese Edward ponía cara de disgusto, y Bella se sonrojaba, como me fastidiaba este otro chico.

* * *

Zoe Sthepenie Masen: ¿Quién no quisiera ser Bella? xDD. Pues yo soy Edward & Bella completamente, así que tranquila, pero… ¿Debo hacer sufrir un poco o no? xDD. Awww! Edward me dejo besos *--*. Ahora me pasaré a leer tu nueva historia :), si no leí mal en tu otra historia ya estaba publicada xd. Ya queda poco para que se sepa todo acerca de Paulette. Gracias por leer mi historia Zoé n-n.

Tata_chan: Primero que nada, me alegra mucho que leas mi historia y te guste, y acerca de lo que me recomendaste, tengo que decir que en el summary yo nunca dije que sería Eclipse desde la perspectiva de Edward, sino que iba a ser basado en Luna Nueva y Eclipse, realmente lo esta, ahora recién estoy dejando trama para poder entrar a la parte de Eclipse, aún quedan muchas cosas en la historia, además es cierto, este fic es Edward & Bella, es decir esta historia es para que ellos estén juntos, pero, a mí me ocurre y me he encontrado con personas que también, que solamente Edward & Bella, aburre, debido a que todo es muy fácil, y si no se tiene una buena trama, realmente es muy aburrido, puesto que no deja ver una realidad que uno podría imaginarse, y si pregunte con quien le gustaría que se quedaran era para saber que pensaban los que siguen mi fic, pues es algo que me interesa, pues según los review, a veces se me vienen ideas para escribir otro fic de esta maravillosa saga. Puede que tengas razón, y en estos momentos parezca más AU, pero esto se está formando de a poco. No me gustaría perder lectores, realmente eso me pone triste, pero, y te lo digo de la mejor manera sin ninguna mala onda, si no estás de acuerdo con esto, lamento perderte como lectora. Espero que esto no te haya molestado, y si fue así, perdona.

BlenCullen: Aunque no hayas dejado rview, me pone muy contenta que sigas mi historia :). Espero sigas leyendo n-n.

Viryy: Me alegra que leas mi historia : ). ¿Cada cuánto subo cap?, me gustaría hasta saberlo yo xD, pero es cuando tengo el tiempo de escribir y tengo la imaginación para seguir. Paulette no podrá aparecer, está muerta, pero pronto se sabrá mejor quien es ya queda poco n-n. ¿Qué esté con Alexander?, bueno ahora ellos se declararon la guerra, así que habrá que ver que hará él por Bella :). Aún quedan muchos cap c:.

Rosyn DeWit Cullen: Esta historia es Edward & Bella, así que sabemos con quien se quedará, pero quiero hacer algo de competencia, como en Eclipse se tuvó que tomar la decisión de con quien se quedaba, aquí también lo hará :). Me alegra que te gusta mi historia n-n, espero que la sigas leyendo c:.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap, se que quedó demasiado corto, pero es lo que más pude hacer con esta escasa imaginación ;OO;, Prometo que el próx será más largo, pues… adelantaré algo, será las disculpas de Edward, se sabrá cual es el plan de Alice y puede que se sepa todo sobre Paulette, sino será el subsiguiente. Espero me dejen un review, y sigan leyendo mi historia n-n. Creo que volveré a actualizar después de año nuevo, así que... **¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! :D.** Cuídense! C:


	15. Cap 13: Intriga

**¡De verdad espero que me perdonen! u-u, **lo que pasa es que no he pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa, estuve viendo lo del aniversario con mi novio, he estado saliendo, además el sábado me sacaron un tercer molar ;OO;, no he tenido sufieciente para estar en el pc, y el que he estado veo y atiendo las cosas que he dejado de lado y en eso no me alcanzaba el escribir pues debido a todo la inspiración no venía a mí. Les agradezco mucho por los review : )

Ferna_cullen: Pues todos sabemos con quien se quedará :), pero… algo de mérito no esta nada mal, ¿verdad? x). Sobre Paulette, pronto se sabrá sobre ella, por el momento aún no. Lamento haberte tenido intrigada tanto tiempo ^^u.

Rosyn Hewitt Cullen: Lamento decirte esto, pero tendrás que conformarte solo con uno ^^u.

Joooo: Me alegra que te guste mi historia c:

Zoe Stephenie Masen Cullen: Me gustaría responderte Zoé, pero de verdad aún nose cuantos cap tendrá la historia .__.u, espero que no muchos sino, me alargaré demaciado y eso no :). A esperar Eclipse nada más ¬¬, aunque no queramos es lo único que nos queda hacer uxú. Se escucha bien así! xD. Espero que ya estes mejor de tu mano, quiero que continues tus historias que me gustan tanto *-*.

Nessie Cullen Ryddle: Entiendo lo del tiempo, a mí me pasó esto ahora y me demoré en actualizar bastante ^^u, pronto se sabrá sobre que relación hubo entre Edward & Paulette. Yo también tengo envidia de Bella la verdad, ya ves que un vampiro, un licántropo y un humano esten luchando por tu amor, eso es algo que muchas quisieramos, ¿no? n-un. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia n-n.

Cmgalsal & Arianna Smith: Les agradezco mucho por colocar mi historia en sus favoritas, realmente m alegra y emociona aquello n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & el otro vampiro C:**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Intriga**

**Bella POV**

_¿Por qué en estos momentos la confusión era el sentimiento primordial en mí?, quisiera que alguien me entendiera para que me ayudara a saber que hacer, sin embargo, ni siquiera yo se quien soy, de esta forma, ¿Cómo los demás lo sabrán?_

Los días en el hospital se me habían hecho muy divertidos y tan cortos. Todos los días Edward, Jake y Alexander me visitaban, aunque estaba algo preocupaba, pues cuando estaban los tres en mi habitación se sentía algo de tensión, eso me incomodo, aunque no pregunte que ocurría. Además de ellos me visitaron Renee y Charlie, con quienes me reía debido a las comidas de mi papá, Jess, Ángela, Eric, Mike y Tyler también me visitaron, y debo admitir que me alegre mucho al ver que Lauren no les acompañaba, realmente no me agradaba ella.

Ahora estaba en casa, sin embargo debía estar en reposo, aunque estaba bastante inquieta ya que Charlie intento hacee una comida como yo le preparo y estuvo a punto de incendiar toda la casa, por esa razón había estado comiendo fuera, pues Alice intervino y le dijo que ella me cuidaría así que no se preocupara, que ella seguiría al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones del médico y unos consejos que le dio Carlisle por mi alimentación, la cual Edward preparaba, ya que había estado "estudiando" según me dijo mi mejor amiga.

-¿Edward aún no está listo? –preguntaba la pequeña vampiro que evitaba respirar

-Lo siento Alice –le dije muy apenada- se cuanto detestas el olor a la comida humana

-No te preocupes Bella –respondió sonriéndome- eres mi mejor amiga y una hermana… ahora viene con la comida, será mejor que te acomodes para la bandeja –simplemente asentí e hice lo indicado.

-Espero que te guste la comida Bella –dijo entrando a la habitación junto a un aroma con el que me dio mucho apetito

-Claro que me gustará –le dije sonriendo, pues cocinaba muy bien

-Si no te gusta, dime, para prepararte otra cosa –comentó sentándose a un costado de la cama- Pruébalo –agregó llevando comida hacia mi boca por lo cual me sonroje

-Está delicioso –dije al tragar mirándole con entusiasmo, ¿Habría algo que él no pudiera hacer?

-Me alegra escucharlo –sonrío- ¿Quieres que te de o lo harás tú? –preguntó debido a la pelea de la noche anterior por eso

-Lo haré yo, no te preocupes –respondí divertida al recordarlo

Estuve unos minutos deleitándome con esa comida preparada por un ángel, mientras él me observaba y tarareaba una canción, entonces me d cuenta de que nos encontrábamos solos. Alice estaba viendo televisión. No me dí cuenta el momento en que salió.

-Gracias por la comida –articule luego de tomar un poco de jugo de naranja- Emm… ¿Edward?

-Te llevaré al baño para que te laves loss dientes –contesto sonriendo, agradecía que me conociera tan bien.

.

**Alexander POV**

Me alegraba el hecho de saber que mi maravilloso ángel estuviere mucho mejor, aún sentía la culpabilidad por el haberla dejado en el avión, aunque ella insistiera en decirme que no era así, eso no lograba cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, estaba muy arrepentido.

-¡Hey, ayúdame con esto! –gritaba mi "querido" primo

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte sin mucho ánimo

-Dame una mano con estos cables, no logro conectarlos bien –dijo mirando con desprecio unas tiras negra en el piso

-Esta bien –suspiré, leí el manual y los conecté en un par de minutos –Listo –dije saliendo del cuarto

-¡Espera Ale! –no me gustaba que me llamaran así- Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué? –dije volteándome

-Es sobre Bella –dijo al parecer imaginando algo, aunque no me gusto su cara de triunfo

-¿Acerca de que? –dije sentándome en un sillón al lado de la ventana

-Creo que podría quitársela a ese Cullen, él es un idiota, y como recién regresó, ella debe odiarlo porque la dejó, así que ella aceptará estar conmigo si se lo pido –termino de decir con una sonrisa que cubría todo su rostro, mientras que yo me reí a carcajadas- ¿Qué hay de gracioso? –preguntó con mucho enojo

-¿Qué no lo es en lo que dijiste? –respondí tranquilizándome- primero que nada, Bella no es una chica cualquiera de la que puedas hablar así, ella es distinta a todas, segundo, Edward –fruncí mi ceño ante el nombre- se ha estado moviendo, ella no es como tú piensas, se nota que no la conoces para nada, y por último, tú no te mereces estar con ella –le dije con una sonrisa burlona al ver su rostro lleno de ira

-¿Acaso tú lo eres? –dijo molesto

-No, lo que ella se merece no creo que exista –respondí mirando a través de la ventana

-Entonces se tendrá que conformar conmigo, soy lo mejor que pueda haber en esta ciudad –reí nuevamente ante el comentario

-Eres tan humilde primo –dije con ironía y casi escupiendo la última palabra- sin embargo, en esta guerra no entras tú –agregué dedicándole una mirada llena de desprecio

-Eres como ese Cullen –dijo observándome enojado

-No eres el primero que me lo ha dicho –dije sonriendo recordando el día en que conocí a Bella y estuve a punto de besarla

.-Flash Back

-Eh… -la cercanía era cada vez más cerca, sentíamos la respiración del otro, nuestros labios se rozaron- Lo siento –dijo alejándose- pero, me recuerdas a una persona que en estos momentos me hace daño recordar –se colocó en una postura como si pudiera dejar que aquella herida en su frágil corazón no existiera

-No, perdóname tú a mí –la jalé hacia mi entre mis brazos- Tranquila –le acaricie el cabello suavemente- Quien sea aquel que hace que te sientas de esta forma, no te merece, un ángel como tú no merece llorar por, lo que te hizo, sería un demonio –realmente quien la hiciera sufrir era un idiota- Es hora de irme, amor –bese la comisura de sus labios lo más delicado que pude y salí del lugar

.- Fin Flash Back

Al ver a Edward me di cuenta de quien era a quien le recordaba, pues de verdad teníamos cierto parecido. No me gustaba para nada aquello, pero, ¿qué podía hacer con eso?, era algo que yo no había escogido.  
Salí de la casa porque el ambiente era muy tenso y él no era la persona con la que disfrutara estar.

-Hola Alexander –dijeron a mis espaldas  
-Hola Jessica –le dije lo más cortés que pude, aunque realmente no me agradaba pues desde que llegue que se le pasa en casa de mi primo y no deja de mirarme  
-¿Vas a algún lado? –y además porque era "algo" entrometida  
-Voy a saludar a un antiguo amigo –le dije con una sonrisa y esa mentira para que no se ofreciera a acompañarme  
-Oh, ya veo –dijo algo desilusionada- ¿Está Mike en casa? –preguntó con algo más de esperanza  
-Sí, está allí  
-Gracias –dijo mirando la casa de mis tíos- nos vemos luego –agregó con una sonrisa  
-Claro –dije haciendo todo lo posible por no sonar como realmente me sentía

Me voltee y seguí mi camino. Era un día agradable en Forks, era como si comenzara a llover en cualquier momento. No tenía un lugar determinado a donde ir, por lo que me dejé llevar por el ambiente y ver hacia donde me llevarían mis pies. Fue muy divertido el darme cuenta que muchas chicas se volteaban a verme con mucha esperanza y mucho más con lo que alcanzaba a escuchar que decían: "Alguien le está haciendo la guerra a los Cullen", era cierto, no como ellas pensaban, aunque solo a uno. Seguía divertido por eso hasta que me quedé inmóvil y me reí al ver donde había llegado, era el hospital, entonces quería ver a Bella al parecer, entonces lo haría, pero… ¿Dónde vive?, eso era una información que no tenía. Seguí caminando para ver si así la podría encontrar, supongo que estaría el auto de su padre o el de Edward, ese Volvo plateado que todos lo que se estacionaban en el hospital se le quedaban viendo.  
Tenía tiempo para poder pensar ahora, y era acerca de él y el otro amigo menos agradable de Bella, había algo en ellos que era extraño, y no sabía qué. Ese Jacob cuando lo vi por primera vez estaba sin camisa y unos shorts y era de noche, además hacia frío, y al estar a su lado sentía calor, eso no era muy normal que digamos, y siempre llevaba ropas muy ligeras, además en un día que fui a visitar a mi hermosa chica, me enteré que era dos años menos que ella, claramente no lo aparentaba, de echo se veía mayor que yo. En tanto a Edward, él era mucho más misterioso, sus ojos cuando lo ví por primera vez eran dorados, y cerca de los últimos días que estuvo en el hospital se veían mucho más oscuros, además de que su piel era fría, me había dado cuenta debido a un roce accidental al ayudar a Bella a sentarse. Además el comentario que dijo al que le gusta estar desnudo, al parecer, esa noche: "sería interesante que alguien como Bella entre en esto", ¿A que se refería con el como Bella?, eso no lo podía entender.  
Dejé esos pensamientos al ver ese deslumbrante auto, por lo que esa debería ser la casa de mi bella ángel. Sonreí y camine hasta poder tocar la puerta. Me sorprendí al ver a esa pequeña mujer, y pude ver que ella también, o eso creo, pues luego me miró algo enojada.

-¿Vienes a ver a Bella? –preguntó con una voz que sonaba como campanas  
-Sí –respondí con entusiasmo- ¿Está ella despierta?, si está durmiendo no importa, vengo más tarde o mañana para no molestarla –agregué algo nervioso  
-Está dormida –dijo mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera analizándome  
-De acuerdo, entonces vendré mañana o quizás otro día. Gracias de todas formas –le sonreí y luego me marché

No entendía que me ocurría, pero había algo al ver a ella que me decía que me alejara y no la hiciera enojar, lo mismo que ocurría con el otro extraño, debían ser hermanos por lo pálidos y color de ojos que tenían. Decidí hacer caso a lo que dije y me presentaría de nuevo por aquí, aunque no sabía cuando.

.

**Edward POV**

Miraba a mi ángel mientras dormía, se veía tan hermosa con esos cabellos rebeldes que caían por su rostro que se encontraba muy tranquilo y una sonrisa se dibujaba tímidamente en el. ¿Podía ser más encantadora?, sí, podía.

-Edward, gracias –dijo en un susurro  
-Te amo Bella –dije besando su frente, no sabía que era lo que soñaba

Se sonrojo levemente, contestando a mi pregunta anterior, recogí su cabello suavemente detrás de su oreja a lo que ella se acercó aún más hacia mi. Se sentía tan bien esa calidez y los latidos de su corazón junto a su calmada respiración, jamás me aburriría de ello.

-¿Vienes a ver a Bella? –escuché en el piso de abajo decir a mi hermana- _"Tiene un parecido a ti"_ –pensó algo sorprendida Alice, a lo que me limité solo a un pequeño gruñido.  
-Sí –al parecer tenía entusiasmo el chico- _"De verdad es pequeña ella" –_me reí ante el pensamiento del chico- ¿Está ella despierta?, si está durmiendo no importa, vengo más tarde o mañana para no molestarla –dijo algo nervioso_- "Lo que menos quiero es molestarla" –_aunque me desagradara debía admitirlo, era noble este chico.  
-Está dormida –contesto de forma dura la pequeña- _"Tiene estilo, lamentablemente pasó la prueba" –_pensó algo molesta  
-¿Lamentablemente? –pregunté a un tono que ella era capaz de escuchar  
-_"Si, porque me hubiera llevado muy bien con él, pero quiere estar con Bella, así que no me agrada, ella será MI hermanita, por lo que no dejaré que él interfiera en esto, si la hubiera besado el otro día… ¡Argh!! –_me mostró la visión que había tenido, sin embargo no se había logrado cumplir, ahora entendía lo entusiasmada que estaba por ir un día a visitarla  
-De acuerdo, entonces vendré mañana o quizás otro día. Gracias de todas formas –pude ver por la mente de ella que sonrió y se marchó

Me sorprendí ante las ideas que cruzaban por su mente, el sentía temor por nosotros, y no sabía el porque, sospechaba de el perro y yo, esto era peligroso, él no podía saber de nosotros, corría tanto peligro él como mi familia y los licántropos. Habría que hacer algo con eso, esto era muy delicado.  
Olvide mis pensamientos al notar que me soltaba un poco, la miré y vi que se estaba despertando. Al abrir bien sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios subieron aún más, le acaricie con mucho cuidado su mejilla, específicamente donde se encontraba con un suave tono rosa, que ahora aumento por lo que había hecho

-Ahora no podrás dormir esta noche –le dije algo divertido observando esos hermosos ojos color chocolate  
-Pero estarás tú para acompañarme –dijo abrazándome  
-Es cierto –le sonreí de la forma que tanto le gustaba- Estoy algo intrigado –dije recordando lo que había dicho mientras dormía  
-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó algo confundida  
-Sobre tu sueño, me gustaría saber que pasaba por tu cabeza mientras estabas durmiendo –contesté acariciando su cuello  
-¿Hablé nuevamente mientras dormía? –dijo avergonzada  
-Sí –respondí levantando su mentón- dime que soñabas, por favor –agregué algo suplicante  
-Pues… soñaba que ambos estábamos en el prado de la misma manera como lo estuvimos la última vez –dijo con hilo de voz al recordar, yo me destrozaba haciendo lo mismo- pero en vez de… aquello –suspiro- yo te sonreía y te agradecía, en tanto tú me besabas y me decías que me amabas, que nosotros siempre estaremos juntos –al terminar de contar su lindo sueño me miró muy emocionada- ese es el recuerdo con el que me quedaré, con que eso fue real, y lo… otro, solo una pesadilla que tuve por estar asustada, de esa forma lo ordenaré en mi mente –dijo sonriéndome

Me emocioné ante sus palabras, ella deseaba con todas fuerzas olvidar lo que ocurrió, ella lo dejó como si todo hubiera sido una mentira que ella inventó, una falsa realidad, es decir, al revés de lo que era cierto. Cada vez me sorprendía más, y yo volvía a sentirme como un completo desgraciado.

-¿Edward? –me miró al ver mi semblante aturdido  
-Eres tan impresionante amor –la abracé con cuidado- Te amo Bella –dije dándole un suave beso en sus labios  
-Yo también te amo Edward –dijo regalándome un dulce beso de la misma manera  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? –le pregunté acomodando su almohada  
-Sí, gracias –le besé su frente y salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina

* * *

Realmente siento que este cap fue muy relleno, pero era necesario, al menos para mí, para que pudieran conocer más como es Alexander y para que se dieran cuenta que es muy observador al igual que Bella, habrá qu ver si el logra descifrar que es lo que son ellos ( :. Además que tenía muchas ganas que alguien le dijera eso a Mike *-* xd. Espero que el próx cap este mucho mejor, y que sea pronto cuando lo publique. Les pido nuevamente disculpas por el gran atraso y por lo mal que me quedó el cap u-u. Espero que dejen review n-n. Cuídense! .-


	16. Cap 14: Sorpresa

**Perdón, de verdad perdón!, **lo que pasa es que realmente después que me sacaran otro tercer molar, que no pasaba en mi casa, luego me fui de vacaciones y con esto del terremoto no he tenido tempo para escribir y actualizar, y mucho menos imaginación u-u. Espero que me perdonen realmente u-u.

DannyQR18: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia como para ponerla en tus favoritas (:.

Ferna Cullen: Yo también adoro a Alexander por haberle dicho eso a Mike xd, y además me alegra que te guste este personaje que inventé n-n, aunque te apoyo, prefiero a mi hermoso, glorioso, perfecto, y mil palabras más *-* xd, a mi Edward *-* xd.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & el otro vampiro C:**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Sorpresa **

**Bella POV**

_¿Por qué las personas hacen todo lo posible por convencerme de que no somos iguales?, no logro entender su pensamiento, las diferencias no puedo detectarlas, puede ser porque no existe alguna._

Esperaba por Jacob para ir a La Push, ya me encontraba bien, así que decidí salir antes de volver a trabajar nuevamente en la tienda de los Newton. Claro, había sido una gran batalla el que me dejara salir y mucho más trabajar, aunque finalmente gané, claro, con ayuda de Alice.

-Bella, vamos –dijo Jake desde afuera, noté cansancio en su voz

-Ok –tomé el teléfono que mi vampiro sobre protector insistía en que siempre lo llevará conmigo- ¿Estuviste haciendo guardia toda la noche? –le pregunté con enojo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Sí, pero ya habíamos quedado así que vine a buscarte –dijo llevándome hacia el bosque

-Si estabas tan cansado, me hubieses llamado y yo iba en mi camioneta

-Prefiero llevarte, ya sabes –me voltee y espere hasta que me llevara su ropa

-Bien, solo porque me gusta ir en lobo –me monté en él y nos fuimos a casa de Emily, ya que ella estuvo muy preocupada por mí

-¡Bella! –escuché decir a ella muy emocionada al verme

-Hola Emily

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien –dijo ayudándome a bajar de mi querido amigo

-Te preparé algo, además quiero que me ayudes con unos temas sobre la boda

-De acuerdo –respondí sonriendo- Oh, Emily, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, dime

-Es que Jake está muy cansado por la guardia de anoche, ¿podría descansar aquí?

-Por supuesto

-Bella, eres tan terca –dijo colocando su mano en mi cabeza- no es necesario, no te preocupes Emily –dijo sonriendo

-Jacob ve a dormir –dijo Sam saliendo entre los árboles junto a Quil- Te tocará hacer guardia de nuevo en la noche, así que necesito que estés bien

-De acuerdo –dijo desganado y entrando a la casa

.

**Edward POV**

Estaba molesto pues Bella ya estaría en La Push y además iría a trabajar nuevamente a la tienda de la familia de Newton, realmente no lo soportaba, y más aún ese Alexander estaría más cerca de ella, lo cual solo aumentaba mi mal humor.

-¿Vas a seguir allí enojado? –preguntaba la duende que entraba a mi cuarto

-¿Y qué? –pregunté un poco rudo sin mirarla

-De acuerdo, entonces no te diré acerca de…, bueno ya no importa –me desagradaba que hiciera eso

-Está bien –dije sentándome y notando la sonrisa triunfante en su rostro- ¿de qué se trata?, haz estado ocultándome tus pensamientos

-Es cierto, y no te lo mostraré, pero tu le debes una disculpa a Bella todavía, una que valga la pena al menos –me miro enojada- pues ninguna será suficiente

-Lo sé –respondí molesto recordando las imágenes de mi amor en la mente de Jacob- pero aún no se en que momento hacerlo –agregué apenado

-¿Y para que estoy aquí? –dijo irónica- el día indicado es hoy, y para eso te ayudaré, tuve la visión cuando tomaste la decisión, ¡Y era realmente pobre!, por eso yo me haré cargo de la estética y tu de las emociones –termino por decir orgullosa

-No puedo negarte eso –dije sonriendo levemente

Esto cambió mi humor totalmente a uno ansioso, quería que ya estuviese listo para ver la reacción de mi maravilloso ángel, la imaginaba sorprendida, emocionada y con ese rosa intenso en sus dulces mejillas, encantadora y hermosa como siempre, pero ella siempre me sorprendía, así que me intrigaba saber su reacción.

-Edward no es momento de que sueñes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para que todo quede perfecto –frunció su ceño- Emmett

-¿Ya es hora? –preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿Emmett? –pregunté confundido- ¿También eres parte de esto?

-Todo sea por poner feliz a mi hermanita –dijo sonriendo- por eso es que mantenía mi mente ocupada con los recuerdos de mis momentos a solas con Rose, así no mirarías dentro de ella –río mirándome divertido

-Acertaste realmente –dije haciendo una mueca

-Bien, bien, bien, no es hora de hablar, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Alice, ¿podría al menos saber en que hora ocurrirá? –pregunté impaciente

-Comenzará en el crepúsculo

-¿En que momento voy a buscar a Bella?

-Nada de eso, tu no la verás hasta ese momento, yo la iré a buscar, tengo que ayudarla con el vestuario y maquillarla, ¿Acaso crees que le permitiré que vaya con lo que tiene puesto?, ¡Nada de eso! –y no podía debatir con ella porque el perdedor sería yo

-Esta bien –dije resignado

.

**Bella POV**

Estar con los chicos fue muy divertido, y hablar de boda con Emily provocó en mi una imagen de Edward con traje, hermoso, glorioso, perfecto como siempre, y yo vestida de blanco, diciendo nuestros votos, claro que la deseché enseguida, o eso aún intento. Jake me trajo a la tienda de los Newton porque ya era hora de trabajar, claro que en su moto, para no levantar sospechas.

-Señorita, señorita, ¡señorita! –exclamo un cliente llamando mi atención

-Oh, disculpe –y era por esto que quería sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza

-Mmm –me miró algo molesto- Quiero pagar por esto –dijo mostrándome el objeto y dejando el dinero en el mesón

-Todo listo –lo miré con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras él se marchaba refunfuñando

-¡Hey Bella!, tienes que estar más atenta con los clientes –dijo Mike acercándose a donde estaba- estás muy distraída y eso les molesta, ¿acaso estás pensando en lo hermoso que soy? –agregó con un tono engreído

-¿Quién pensaría algo que no es cierto, y mucho más perder el tiempo pensando en ti? –dijo una voz burlona desde la puerta de la tienda- la humildad en ti veo que no existe, no podemos hacer nada con eso –agregó resignado y suspiro

-Ya llegaste tú –dijo muy molesto y alejándose de nosotros

-Hola Bella –dijo con una sonrisa que emanaba tanta alegría- espero que mi primo no te agobie en el trabajo con su "simplicidad" –dijo destacando la ironía en la última palabra

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre –suspire, haciendo dramatismo teatralmente

-Pobre ángel –dijo acariciando mi cabello, a lo que yo me ruborice- yo cubro tu puesto un momento y tu barres, así puedes distraerte todo lo que quieras –me guiño el ojo y sonrío

-De a-acuerdo –aún me parecía extraño la combinación de Edward y Jake en una persona y más aún que el efecto de ambos me envolviera al mismo tiempo, daba escalofríos.

Tome la escoba y comencé a limpiar la tienda, me relajó mucho aquello y además mi imaginación corría libremente, tanto que hacia todo lo posible para controlarla, me daba algo de terror mirar a la gente con cara de enamorada pensando en mi vampiro. Me fije en Alexander que estaba atendiendo a unas clientes, ellas lo miraban fascinadas mientras les sonreía amablemente, me reí por lo bajo, ¿ese era mi rostro cuando miraba a Edward?, él me miró y noté un cambio de amabilidad a uno divertido, las chicas se voltearon a ver que era lo que le divertía, y se sorprendieron un poco al notar que era por mí, luego me miraron enojadas, pagaron y se fueron algo molestas.

-¿Qué era tan divertido? –preguntó con interés

-Solo tenía unas ganas de reírme –le dije sonriendo mientras seguía barriendo.

-Bella –dijo como una explicación a lo que rió suavemente

Era increíble lo fácil que era nuestra relación y la confianza que existía, nos conocíamos bien a pesar de no hacerlo, llevábamos menos de un mes de nuestro primer encuentro y era como si hubiésemos sido criados juntos.

-Eres hermosa Bella –dijo tomándome en brazos y girándome

-Ya bájame –le demandé avergonzada y a lo que el dijo algo pero que no entendí- ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada –me dejó de pie mirando hacia un punto- solo mira- me voltee y pude ver a un Mike como nunca había visto, con los ojos en llamas

-Oh –dije por lo bajo y evitando formar una sonrisa.

Un día de trabajo nunca había sido tan divertido como el de hoy, y realmente me dio algo de pena saber que tenía que volver a casa. Estábamos entretenidos hablando sobre anécdotas de cada uno, mientras un cliente no entraba, hasta que vi la cara de mi gran amigo tornarse seria.

-Creo que te buscan –dijo mirando hacia la puerta

-¡Alice! –dije sorprendida, no me la esperaba realmente

-Bella vengo a recogerte –me dijo entusiasmada, aunque con una mirada algo molesta

-¿Ocurrió algo? –estaba confusa

-No, no te preocupes, ya es hora de irnos –tomo mi mano para que la siguiera

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Alexander –dije sonriéndole

-Nos vemos Bella –dijo con un tono diferente mi nombre que hizo que me sonrojara

-Ya vamos –dijo jalando mi mano impaciente la pequeña vampiro mientras le daba una mirada hostil a él- tengo que hacer un gran trabajo contigo y no puedo perder el tiempo –decía entrando al auto

-¿Trabajo?… ¿yo? –me aterroricé en pensar esas dos palabras juntas- ¿por qué?

-Luego te explico, ahora súbete al auto para ir a casa

Me coloqué nerviosa pensando en que iba a ocurrir, y por qué Edward no había venido a recogerme, así que todo debía ser idea de Alice.

Entramos a la casa y prácticamente me llevo volando hacia el baño, ni siquiera pude saludar a los demás. Me obligo a darme un baño, al terminar me coloco un vestido y luego me arreglo el cabello y maquillo.

-¡Ya estás lista! –dijo dando saltitos de emoción- estás oficialmente perfecta –comentó acercando un espejo frente a mí

Me sorprendí mucho, me veía hermosa, el vestido azul, era hermoso y sencillo, sin tirantes, luego un adorno plateado en la parte del estómago y mi cintura, para luego caer en unas capas, y unos tacones plateados, iban a tono con el vestido. Mi cabello estaba con unos mechones recogidos y todo el resto suelto muy ondulado. Y mi maquillaje, tenía rimel en mis pestañas, un suave delineado en mis ojos, mis labios de un suave tono rosa al igual que mis párpados. Junto a unas pulseras y aros del mismo color que mis zapatos. Debía admitirlo, me gustaba como me veía, me sentida cómoda puesto que era más sencillo, de lo que es normalmente Alice. No entendía el porque de esta ropa, ¿acaso hoy se celebraba algo?, comencé a hacer memoria y no encontraba ninguna celebración con el día.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Alice impaciente

-Vaya… me gusta como me veo, gracias Alice

-Como no te va a gustar como te ves –me dijo feliz

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté mirándola ansiosa

-Ahora lo verás –dijo tomando mi mano llevándome al primer piso- Ya verás que te gustará –comentó sonriendo- es la hora –dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa

Fue muy extraño lo que vi. Emmett sostenía la puerta del auto de Carlise, estaba con un traje, se veía muy elegante, me miró y formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo un muy amable Emmett que cerró la puerta al subime al Mercedes negro

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunté muy confusa, realmente todo lo era

-Tengo órdenes de no decir nada –respondió con un tono divertido

Estuve todo el camino tratando que me dijera algo al menos, pero nada. Odio las sorpresas y me estaba irritando por no saber que ocurría. Me resigne y veía a través de la ventana, el paisaje iba cambiado, podía ver el mar, al igual que escucharlo, el sol estaba comenzando a descender. El auto bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse, miré por la ventana y solo podía ver árboles y escuchar el agua que no estaba muy lejos. El vampiro que no me dijo nada en todo el camino abrió la puerta y colocó su mano para ayudarme a bajar, muy avergonzada la tomé, no entendía porque tanta atención.

-Por aquí –dijo guiándome entre unos pocos árboles con mi mano aún sosteniéndola

-¿Dónde vamos? –quería que alguien me dijera ya mismo que ocurría

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward sentado en un piano blanco, muy elegante, que contrastaba con su camisa, desabotonada en el cuello y un poco más, dejando ver una pequeña parte de su hermoso pecho, y pantalones negros. Estaba tocando el tema que me compuso, me emocioné, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Me acerque con cuidado de no tropezar, y entonces me di cuenta de que Emmett no estaba, no me percate en que momento se fue. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi dios griego, la canción terminó, se volteó y levantó, para colocar una mano en mi cintura y acercarme hacia él, y con la otra acarició mi mejilla. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, con mucho amor, mucha emoción.

-Te ves hermosa Bella –dijo sonriendo en tanto sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro

-Edward… -no sabía que decir, todo era un caos en mi cabeza

-Espero no te haya molestado mucho la sorpresa, pero era necesario –dijo acariciando mi cabello- Todo esto es para pedirte perdón, se qué ninguna disculpa será suficiente, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –dijo apenado, no me gustaba verle así

-No tienes porque disculparte –le dije colocando mis manos en su cuello

-Si debo hacerlo

-No, no tienes porque –me puse de puntillas para que nuestros rostros quedasen más cerca- no te eches la culpa. Si quieres que te perdone lo haré, te perdono, aunque realmente no haya nada que perdonar –ahora podíamos sentir la respiración del otro- te amo Edward

-Te amo Bella –se acercó y delicadamente poso sus labios en los míos.

* * *

Esto es todo lo que pude hacer con muy esfuerzo u-u, bueno quedó muy relleno =/, pero gracias a esto pude tener inspiración para el próx cap (:, Bueno, Está no es la sorpresa completa de Edward, es solo una pequeña parte n-n, y además el próx cap, hablaran de Paulette si o si, ahora si es cierto (:, eso es lo que les adelantaré n-n. Espero que me dejen algún review n-n, que eso me pone contenta y me ayuda a esforzarme en el fic n-n. Cuídense! :3


	17. Cap 15: Paulette

Hoy entré nuevamente a clases, así que espero poder avanzar el fic más seguido, ahora todo está relajado en clases, así haré lo posible, por avanzar todo lo que pueda este mes en el fic :). Estoy tan emocionada con que sea mañana pues se estrenará en trailer de Eclipse! *-*, hoy vi el adelanto de 10 segundos, y quede demasiado emocionada *-*.

: Me alegra mucho saber que hayas comenzado a leer mi historia n-n, espero que ya la hayas entendido mejor n-n, y me pone feliz el ver que la agregaste a tus favoritas (:.

Ferna cullen: Al fin sabrás quien es Paulette! ^^u, tanto que te he hecho esperar, lo siento n-n. Ahora verás la otra parte de la sorpresa (: Me alegra que Alexander te agrade n-n

Paky: Eres una de mis lectoras que me encanta pues te leíste mi historia muy rápido n-n, espero que te haya quedado clara la duda acerca de si era la primera vez o no, y si no es así, pues sí, es la primera vez que Edward la deja n-n. Que bien que Alexander también te guste n-n. Me pone feliz ver que añadiste mis historia a tus favoritas C:.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & el otro vampiro C:**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Paulette**

**Edward POV**

_El pasado es algo que nunca podrá borrarse, sin embargo uno puede aprender, siempre alguien cometerá un error, y aunque uno se lamente toda la vida, no podrá ser arreglado nunca, de tu memoria no se irá_

Me concentraba solo en mirar esos hermosos chocolates tan dulces que me tentaban con amor. Estaba feliz, y algo impaciente por mostrarle el resto de la sorpresa.

-Amor, quiero que continuemos en mis disculpas –le dije respirando ese maravilloso olor a fresas.

-¿Hay más? –pregunto sorprendida

-Ya te lo dije, ninguna disculpa será suficiente, así que debía hacer una que mereciera un poco al menos, y solo esto –respondí mirando el piano- es muy insignificante

-No es in… -le coloqué mi dedo en sus labios interrumpiéndole

-Permíteme sentir que realicé algo lindo para ti, deja terminar mis disculpas completamente –sonreí y besé su frente

-De acuerdo –suspiro

La tomé de la mano y la guié entre algunos árboles, notaba su ansiedad, y como me miraba ruborizándose de vez en cuando. Cuando ya solo quedaba cruzar unos pocos árboles hice un pequeño sonido, que para ella sería imperceptible, pero para Emmett no, que estaba esperando allí para ayudarme y luego marcharse para darnos privacidad. Comenzó a sonar una música de la cual yo conocía su baile. Bella me miró perpleja, "¿Qué significa esa música?", podía leerlo en su rostro. Coloqué una de su manos en mi cuello, mientras yo hacia lo mismo en su cintura, y la que estaba entrelazada la acomodé para el poder bailar, y luego estiré mi brazo un poco, haciendo lo mismo con el de ella automáticamente, la levanté y la deje sobre mis pies, sabía que a ella no le agrada bailar, por lo que así no podría evitarlo. Me dedicó una mirada molesta y aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas, se veía adorable. Comenzamos a girar mientras avanzábamos y antes de pasar el último árbol la tome de la cintura y la levante mientras seguía el giro, lo cual hizo que el rosa se volviera más intenso, seguía con la coreografía y así sería una perfecta entrada.

-Edward… -miraba sorprendida todo el lugar.

.

**Bella POV**

Al estar en mis propios pies luego de ese giro quedé perpleja. Era un pequeño prado desde el cual se podía ver el mar. Estaba todo iluminado. En el centro había una mesa, con dos sillas, un mantel rojo, junto a unas velas del mismo color encendidas. Alrededor de la mesa estaba todo lleno de pétalos que formaban un corazón, no estaba bien terminado, pero eso lo hacia perfecto, pertenecía allí, luego un camino que llegaba hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, el cual estaba completo en los bordes cubierto de velas aromatizadas al parecer, pues se percibían muchos aromas, pero que juntos eran muy agradable. Y en un espacio estaba escrito con unas suaves luces en el césped, decía: "Lo siento mi ángel" con la caligrafía de mi glorioso vampiro. Todo estaba perfecto.

-Edward… -noté como mi vista se nublaba con ciertas lágrimas que se acumulaban- es hermoso –eran las únicas palabras que encontraba para describir aquello.

-Me alegro que te guste –me respondió limpiando una lágrima que se había escapado- vayamos allí –agregó entrelazando mi mano y llevándome hasta la mesa

Corrió mi silla, espero a que me sentará y luego la acercó a la mesa, propio de un caballero, esto me ponía inquieta, luego él se sentó y descubrió mi plato, mi estómago se volvió ansioso con el olor, era mi comida favorita, la probé y estaba deliciosa, como me lo esperaba.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó con esa aterciopelada voz

-Por supuesto –le dije sonriendo- gracias –comenté acariciando su mano

-No tienes nada que agradecer esta noche –dijo besando mi mano

Seguí ingiriendo aquella cena dichosamente, mientras manteníamos una conversación, todo tranquilo, lo cual lograba mantener ese hermoso clima que se había formado. De ves en cuando me servía algo para beber, porque decía que comía tan rápido de vez en cuando que no entendía el como no me atoraba. Reíamos. Al terminar de comer el me guió unos pocos metros hacia e mar, donde había un pequeño rincón entre unos árboles iluminado por la luna, habían unos cojines donde sentarnos y una frazada, por supuesto, para mí. Me cubrió con ella y acerco mi cabeza a su pecho, era maravillosa la vista desde allí. Sentados de esa forma, en ese lugar era algo surrealista, más aún con el hermoso vampiro que tenía a mi lado, en ese momento yo veía al humano más perfecto de la tierra, yo podía escuchar su corazón y sentir calidez en su cuerpo, a pesar que no lo hiciera y helara mi mano que acariciaba su precioso pecho. Seguimos platicando luego de quedarnos unos momentos más en un silencio que a ambos nos agradaba.

-Edward, he tenido una duda desde que ocurrió ese accidente de avión –sentí como sus brazos me apretaron de forma protectora- ¿Por qué razón ese vampiro me perseguía?, nunca me enteré de la razón, y nadie me lo dijo tampoco, una vez se lo pregunté a Alice, pero ella solo evito la pregunta –agregué mirando su rostro, sentí rigidez en su postura

-Tienes razón, será mejor que te lo explique –dijo dando un pequeño suspiro- fue por… Paulette –noté una tristeza e impotencia en sus ojos

.

**Edward POV**

-¿Paulette? –preguntó ella muy confusa

-Sí, te contaré –dije abrazándola más, no me gustaba recordarla- ¿Recuerdas que yo tuve una "época de rebeldía? –asintió, por lo que proseguí- cuando está ya estaba terminando y yo consideraba el volver con Carlise y Esme yo me hospedaba en una pequeña ciudad en Francia, y como me ocurre a todas partes que voy –hice una mueca de disgusto- las mujeres se interesaron en mí, muchas se cruzaban conmigo "accidentalmente", otras se acercaban a hablarme, y las más osadas me visitaban a mi cuarto y se insinuaban –noté una arruga en su frente junto a unas pequeñas lágrimas- no ocurrió nada con ellas amor –besé su frente- sin embargo había una chica que simplemente me miraba, y tenía pensamientos puros acerca de mí, una vez le miré para ver su reacción y simplemente se sonrojó y pensaba en lo hermoso que era y lo tanto que me amaba. Siempre ella se mantenía en la distancia. Cuando las demás mujeres se acercaban a mí ella se molestaba, y se iba del lugar. De esa manera yo era detestable para los maridos de ellas, y el novio de Paulette. Pasaron cerca de cinco meses en que estaba allí, ya me había acostumbrado a su mente, pues siempre le buscaba pues era la de los pensamientos más puros, hasta me divertían muchas veces. Un día yo estaba cruzando un puente y ella se resbaló cayendo al pequeño río, aunque en ese entonces era muy frío con las personas, por ella sentía agradecimiento, por lo que me acerqué y la ayude a incorporarse, ella muy sonrojada me agradeció y se marchó. Días después en sus pensamientos vi una conversación que tuvo con su novio, en la cual le había pedido que terminaran su relación, puesto que estaba enamorada de alguien más, él sabía que era yo aquel chico, y cuando le preguntó ella solo se disculpo y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras él estaba frustrado y apenado por no haber hecho feliz a la razón de su vida, Lionel, sentía celos por él, por tener a una persona a la que sintiese de esa manera tan intensa –sonreí- a la semana siguiente de haber ocurrido aquello, ella se acercó por primera vez como iniciativa propia a hablarme, me pidió que camináramos, accedí, pues no podía leer sus pensamientos, mientras avanzábamos y ella estaba en silencio, nerviosa y sonrosada, me di cuenta que era muy linda, tenía los ojos verdes, pelo negro y su piel era blanco, pero más oliva, y vi a muchos chicos que le miraban con muchas pretensiones desagradables, ella era muy llamativa para los hombres. Cuando por fin articulo una palabra me confesó lo que sentía por mí y los deseos que poseía de ser mi novia, vi la imagen de la vez que le ayude en el río, Paulette creía que tenía sentimientos por ella, cosa que no era así, y se lo dije directamente, luego me marché. Pasaron dos meses en que no le vi, me sentía algo solo sin sus pensamientos en esa ciudad. Era un día muy tranquilo, me encontraba leyendo en mi habitación, hasta que entró muy molesto y gritándome Lionel, me culpaba porque esa mañana su amada la habían encontrado muerta, y él decía que la causa de ello era la pena, un llanto de amor, que se había apoderado poco a poco de su felicidad hasta ya no poder más, me culpaba por haberla dejado sin su preciada flor. Colérico solo le miré, se estremeció, y dije que se marchara. Pasados unos días sentí un aroma de un vampiro por lo que me fui del lugar, no estaba de humor para un encuentro, y entonces volví con mi familia. Esto no se lo había contado a alguien, pues me había sentido muy apenado por ella, y molesto porque no entendía la razón de que ella se suicidase por mi rechazo. Lo cual se había añadido a mi lista de porque no me agradaban los humanos. Nunca imaginé que el se convertiría en vampiro y buscaría venganza, ya de eso hace muchos años, además menos esperé él que tu entraras en mi existencia –dije abrazándola dulcemente- Por eso es que no puedo perdonarme el haberte dejado y permitido que sufrieras la misma experiencia que ella, más aún que la persona a la que más amo. Es imperdonable. En la batalla yo le agradecí el no haberte asesinado –instintivamente la apreté de manera protectora- pues él me confeso que no lo logró porque le recordabas a Paulette, por la misma no razón no le maté, él lo pidió, pero eso era algo que no me perdonaría, hubiese sido aún más despreciable, así que Jasper y Emmett lo hicieran, a él también le pedí perdón, aunque ya no servían de nada –levanté su rostro, que me miraba algo perplejo y confundido- ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que piensas? –me inquietaba el no saber que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza- ¿Bella?

-Es que… no me lo esperaba –dijo, al parecer, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza- Vaya

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-No –respondió cabizbaja

-¿Entonces que ocurre? –pregunté acariciando su mejilla

-Es que… ¿Tú la querías? –dijo casi en un susurro

-Amor –dije sonriendo- veo que no escuchaste la historia completamente, te lo dije, yo no tenía sentimientos por ella

-Pero dijiste que era hermosa –comentó frustrada

-¿Y eso qué?, hay muchas chicas que lo son, pero eso no me importa, la única que es hermosa y la más maravillosa eres tú, solo tú –dije acercándola a mi rostro

-¿Tampoco te llamaba la atención?

-No me llamaba la atención, la única que provoca eso mí eres tú Bella, eres la única que me produce tentación, –dije acercándome a sus labios- amor –la miré a los ojos- y tantas cosas más, tú eres la única para mi en toda mi vida y existencia. Te amo Bella –la bese, al comienzo con mucha ternura, y luego con más fuerza, la deseaba, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello, y yo con una mano en su pierna, su vestido se había subido un poco, tocaba su piel, tan cálida, tan suave, acariciaba su pierna. Esto era suficiente- lo siento –dije alejándome

-No, perdóname, tu me has dicho lo difícil que es para ti controlarte, y bueno, yo debería haber ayudado y en vez de eso, creo que solo las empeoro, es que, soy débil, me cuesta controlarme también –dijo sonrojada abrazándome

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir –dije ayudándola a levantarse

-De acuerdo –suspiro

.

**Bella POV**

Caminamos unos pocos metros más adentro del bosque, y eso me aturdió, pues pensé que me llevaría a casa, pero el camino estaba del otro lado. Nos detuvimos frente a unos árboles entre los cuales había una pequeña cueva cubierta de hojas. Edward movió una de las grandes hojas, que al parecer eran la puerta, me hizo una seña para que entrara y quedé pasmada con lo que vi, era un cuarto precioso, tenía una cama el doble de la mía, estaba decorado de una manera que era tan cálido, mi vampiro me abrazo por la cintura desde la espalda.

-¿Te gusta?

-Completamente –respondí girándome para colocarme en puntas y darle un corto beso

-Allí están tus cosas, por si quieres unos minutos humanos –dijo señalándome otras dos grandes hojas más allá

-Oh, gracias –dije recordando que los necesitaba

Me dirigí allí y al correr una de las hojas me encontré con un pequeño baño. Todo hecho de piedra, pero no puesto allí, sino que moldeada, sobresaliendo de las murallas, era muy lindo, además el agua era my cristalina. Me cepille los dientes, solté mi cabello y cepille, me cambie el vestido por el pijama, aunque fue una sorpresa el ver uno nuevo, era demasiado lindo para mí como para ser un pijama, así que Alice había intervenido, suspire y me coloqué.

Al salir del baño, vi a Edward recostado en la cama, mirando donde estaba, me esperaba, sonrió y en sus ojos vi mucha emoción. Me recosté a su lado y lo abracé.

-Gracias, todo a sido tan… perfecto –le dije mirándole a sus hermosos ojos dorados

-Te dije que no agradecieras –rió armoniosamente- eres tan terca –acaricio mi mejilla

-Oh –dije recordando algo muy importante, abrí mis ojos un poco

-No te preocupes por Charlie, Alice le convenció para que te quedaras en nuestra casa –ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice- te queda bien ese pijama

-¿Alice? –pregunté a lo que él asintió

Nos quedamos un rato conversando y luego nos callamos, el acariciaba mi cabello, pero yo estaba pensando en Paulette, en como sería, que tan hermosa era. Me daba algo de celos, debía admitirlo.

-Edward

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿A quién se parece Paulette? –su mano se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuó

-Ángela me recuerda mucho a ella, por sus pensamientos, y su personalidad, no me sorprendería que ambas tengan una relación, hasta tienen los mismos ojos, aunque de diferente color.

-Ángela –así que debería ser una hermosa persona, me alivié un poco al saberlo.

* * *

No me gustó mucho como quedó, pero es que como ven por lo que escribí arriba, lo iba a publicar el miércoles, pero por razones de familia y una réplica que hubo no pude subirlo tal día ni el jueves, además lo tuve que terminar ayer, por lo que no estaba tan inspirada. Espero les haya gustado la sorpresa de Edward y el que hayan conocido al fin a Paulette. Espero sus review (:. Cuídense! n-n.


	18. Cap 16: Celos

Hola!, **perdonen el no haber subido en dos meses D:**, pero bueno el tiempo ha sido nada, he estado muy ocupada con el colegio =/, estaba sin nada de imaginación para seguir, y bueno ahora escribí simplemente lo que se me ocurrió, espero que me perdonen de verdad. Respondo review:

Paky: Ok, si Bella no se queda con Alexander te lo mando a ti xdd. Bueno ahora del otro cap por lo que se me vino a la mente al escribir este cap se detallará un poco más la guerra. No te preocupes que no quiero hacer sufrir a Jake, ya verás que si tiene que sufrir trataré de hacerlo lo menos posible ;).

Ferna Cullen: A mí no me gustaría ser rechazada por Edward creo que me hubiese pasado lo mismo que Paulette. Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa de Edward a Bella *-*.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & Lionel :3.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1****6: Celos**

**Bella POV**

_No puedo dejar de sentir esto, me inquieta, me frustra, percibir la confusión de manera tan nublada, pero que poco a poco se va aclarando._

Había tenido el sueño más hermoso, sonreía por ello. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me sorprendí al notar que todo había sido verdad. Sentí los dedos de mi vampiro moviéndose en mi espalda, le miré, y no pude evitar el emocionarme.

-Buenos días Bella durmiente –dijo dándome un pequeño beso

-Es bueno despertar así –respondí haciendo lo mismo

-¿Bueno? –sonrió- ¿Por qué te sorprendiste al verme?

-Es que… pensaba que todo había sido un sueño –respondí mirando hacia otro lado completamente ruborizada

-Hermosa –dijo abrazándome

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día? –le pregunté mirando sus ojos dorados

-Como quisiera hacer eso –suspiro algo molesto- pero hoy comienzas tus clases nuevamente, las vacaciones terminaron

-¡No quiero ir!, no, no, no –reclamé abrazándome de él con mis brazos y piernas

-Bella, cariño, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí obligarte a que vayas –dije alejándome un poco

-Entonces no lo hagas –dije sonriéndole entusiasmada

-Debes ir –dijo sentándome en la cama

-¿Por qué? – pregunté frustrada

-Ya te he lo dicho muchas veces, no quiero que te pierdas nada de tu vida humana –respondió dejando mi ropa en la cama- ¿Te quieres duchar aquí o en casa?

-Aquí –dije molesta tomando mis prendas y toalla

Se llevó mi mal humor el agua de la ducha, era tan exquisita, no era como lavarse en una casa, esto era muy relajante, con una temperatura más caliente, y muy satisfactorio para el cuerpo, quería hacer esto todos los días. Me vestí y cepille mis dientes y cabello, que al parecer le agradaba esta agua porque no estaba para nada enredado. Entré a la habitación y noté confusión en su rostro.

-¿Puedo ducharme aquí todos los días?, ¡Es increíble! –comenté muy feliz

-Así que era por eso el cambio en tu humor –dijo sonriendo de la manera que me dejaba sin aliento- es hora de irnos

Ambos nos miramos, con un poco de tristeza, de emoción, de felicidad, tantos sentimientos a la vez, nos abrazamos con mucha ternura y seguíamos así observándonos, yo entendía porque y él también, ninguno de los dos quería dejar el lugar, era nuestro, al igual que el prado. No queríamos volver a la realidad, deseábamos estar los dos solos, en nuestros lugares, sin interrupción de nadie.

-Te amo Edward

-Te amo Bella –y nos besamos sellando el hermoso sueño.

.

**Alexander POV**

Las vacaciones para los estudiantes habían terminado, y para mí también, puesto que trabajaría en la cafetería, esto no estaba en mis planes cuando vine a Forks, pero al ver que mi Bella vive aquí, todo cambió.

_Flash Back_

Bella salió hace un día del hospital y a mi visita aquí solo le quedaban unos días, no quería marcharme, no quería alejarme de mi precioso ángel, había tomado la decisión de quedarme aquí por un tiempo indefinido, según que es lo que ocurre con la relación de los dos.

Estábamos cenando, por lo que mis tíos y el idiota estaban en la mesa, era el mejor momento para plantearlo.

-Tía, quiero preguntarle algo –dije sirviéndome un poco de ensalada

-Claro Alex –aunque no me agradaba al igual que Ale, a ella se lo perdonaba

-He pensado en quedarme aquí en Forks más tiempo –noté la sorpresa de mis tíos y el enojo del otro

-Oh –dijo ella aún sorprendida

-¿Y cuál sería la razón de quedarse? –preguntó mi tío curioso, pero con cierta picardía

-Es una chica –dije con tono de orgullo al pensar en mi chica

-Es Bella Swan –dijo mi primo con celos

-Así que Bella… -comentó él pensativo- si que tienes pelea entonces –agregó, al parecer, pensando en ese Cullen.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no me importa –respondí sonriendo

-Bueno, entonces no tenemos que hacer, tendrá que quedarse aquí, si le decimos que vuelva a Jackson Ville se irá a arrendar por aquí, está decidido con esto –dijo mi tío hacia su esposa

-Es verdad –suspiro y luego me sonrió

_Fin Flash Back_

Como no me podía quedar sin hacer nada, busqué un empleo hasta que termine en la cafetería. Al menos así podría verla más, pues después lo haríamos en la tienda de mi familia.

-Hijo hoy vayan los dos juntos, para que así Alex sepa como llegar –dijo mi tía, como siempre preocupada.

-De acuerdo –respondió molesto quien debería agradarme, al parecer.

Nos fuimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar con el otro, y eso me parecía bien.

Al llegar vi unos autos muy llamativos para ser de aquí, por lo que al fin conocería a casi todos los Cullen. Logré ver a la pequeña que me había analizado la vez anterior, junto a un chico más alto rubio, con un semblante serio y algo calculador, al igual que con la otra, supe que debía alejarme de ellos. Luego estaban una rubia que realmente era hermosa, tenía una muy buena figura, pero miraba molesta al resto, junto a un chico que parecía un oso, aunque su expresión era divertida, de ellos no me daba la misma impresión que con los otros, con la rubia solo sentía que debía ignorarla y con el pelinegro que sería muy divertido tener una lucha. Aunque me faltaba ese Volvo plateado, aún no llegaba.

-Los Cullen, ¿he? –dijo Jessica que, no me había dado cuenta, estaba a mi lado- la más bajita es Alice, que está con Jasper, los otros dos son Rosalie y Emmett, aunque no te acerques a ellos, son bastante extraños.

Ahora sabía los nombres de casi todos, me faltaban los padres. De pronto llegó Bella junto a Edward en el auto que esperaba. Ella se veía hermosa, con unos jeans ajustados, al igual que una polera de tirantes, y un chaleco delgado oscuro, nunca había visto tan bien su figura, se veía molesta y hacia un pequeño puchero, su cara era divertida, entonces noté que él me miraba molesto.

-¿Por qué Edward te mira así? –preguntó, para variar, curiosa Jessica

-Porque le gusta Bella –dijo el otro idiota también molesto

-Ah, es por eso –respondió con un leve tono enojado

.

**Bella POV**

No quería ir a la escuela, pero ya no podía hacer nada, estaba en el auto de mi vampiro, además me molestaba lo que traía puesto, Alice también había sido parte de esto, todo me quedaba demasiado ajustado a mi parecer, y eso no me gustaba. Aunque no era la única molesta, Edward también lo estaba.

-Alice –dije muy molesta

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella –comentó tenso

-¿Por qué te molestan tanto? –pregunté algo confundida

-No me gusta que ocupes cosas así, porque es tentador para mí, y al parecer todos los que te miran –respondió mirando atentamente hacia al frente

No pude evitar sonreír ante los celos de mi vampiro, nunca entenderé el porque de aquello, pues es a él a quien todas querían tener.

Al bajarnos del auto, caminamos en dirección hacia el interior del edificio, ambos teníamos a una persona en la mente, sin embargo me sorprendí al escuchar un gruñido por lo bajo de mi novio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté confundida

-Los pensamientos –dijo entre sus dientes tensos- no soporto ver todo lo que piensan, esas… ¡argh! –se notaba su ceño muy fruncido y su expresión tratando de mantener la calma

-¿Esas qué Edward? –dije acariciándole la mejilla tratando de calmarlo

-Esas morbosidades contigo –dijo bajo, pero a un tono que yo pude oír perfectamente.

-Oh… -dije completamente sonrojada, estaba muy incómoda al saber lo que pensaban los chicos que me miraban.

-No lo soporto –dijo apretando una de sus manos.

-Edward, lo mejor será que vayamos a otro lado, que te calmes –dije empujándolo, aunque eso no sirviera de nada pues no lo movía ni un milímetro.

-No, no te preocupes, debo saber controlarme –dijo estirando su mano y tomando una de las mías- perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte?, ¿Por qué?

-Porque no debería comportarme así frente a ti –respondió corriendo un mechón de cabello de mi rostro

-Edward… -traté de continuar, pero me calló con un corto beso.

-Será mejor que entremos –dijo sonriéndome, y cruzando su brazo por mi hombro y acercándome a él de manera protectora, y también diría que posesiva.

Todos seguían mirándome mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, sentía su mano tensa en mi hombro, pero a la vez controlándose para no hacerme daño. Entramos y vimos a una pequeña vampiro que teníamos muchas ganas de ver. Mi expresión de volvió como la de una asesina al mirarla, nos observó y se colocó detrás de Jasper, mientras él trataba de calmar el ambiente.

-Jasper no controles las emociones –dije aún mirando a mi mejor amiga

-De acuerdo, pero solo si Edward deja de mirarla de esa manera –dijo muy serio mirándole.

-Ohh…-dije muy sorprendida y asustada de lo que ví, era aterradora su mirada y semblante, jamás le había visto así, ya entendía a Jasper.

-Alice –dijo en un gruñido muy bajo, al parecer haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo dentro.

-Edward… -dijo ella muy nerviosa y con ojos de súplica- entiéndeme, era mi oportunidad para vestir a Bella, y, ¡mira lo hermosa que se ve!, deberías agradecerme, por eso y todo lo demás –termino por decir muy confiada y colocándose al lado de su vampiro.

-TODOS se dan cuenta de eso –comentó con los ojos cerrados

-Causo la conmoción que todos causan cuando yo los visto –dijo sonriendo, orgullosa, al parecer sin darse cuenta del ánimo de mi novio.

-Sí, la conmoción en sus mentes que no dejan de pensar morbosidades con MI NOVIA –dijo abriendo sus ojos y alejándome suavemente de él.

-Bueno, un precio que pagar porque se vista como debe –dijo acercándose a su hermano con la mano de Jasper en su hombro.

-Edward –comenté al ver su reacción con lo que dijo Alice- será mejor que vayamos a buscar nuestros horarios –le dije tomando su brazo de escultura, cosa que no hacia efecto- Edward, por favor –insistí algo nerviosa- por favor –termine suplicando abrazándolo.

-Esta bien –dijo suavizándose y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Jasper se aprovechó del momento y se llevó a Alice del lugar, él haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. En tanto yo caminaba junto a mi vampiro para buscar nuestros horarios, fue agradable ver que al menos por este día teníamos todas las clases juntos.

-Estamos juntos hoy –dije sonriéndole

-Sí –dijo respondiendo de la misma forma.

Estuvimos clase en clase, el tomando mi mano en cada ocasión de podía, me agradó eso. Luego fuimos a la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo, hoy comeríamos fuera, ya que no estaba lloviendo. El insistió en acompañarme a servir mi comida en la bandeja.

-Hola ángel –dijo una voz muy familiar, por lo que levanté el rostro y le miré.

-¿Alexander? –pregunté sorprendida, no me esperaba verle allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy trabajando, ¿no te conté que me quedaría más tiempo de lo planeado? –dijo con esa sonrisa radiante

-¿Enserio? Me alegro –dije sonriendo, realmente me agradaba estar con él.

-Será mejor que lleves tu alimento, pues veo que no te dan ni siquiera un respiro –comentó irónico- nos vemos luego en la tienda

-Claro, nos vemos luego –dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de salida.

.

**Edward POV**

La mañana había sido muy dura escuchando todos esos pensamientos morbosos de todos los que miraban a mi ángel:

"_Tiene un cuerpazo Bella, nunca me había fijado en eso, Cullen debe estar disfrutándolo, o quizás no, si no es así, no puedo evitar oportunidad para hacerlo yo" _

"_Sn con ropa es así, sin ropa, esos pechos deben ser muy hermosos, Bella realmente es muy hermosa, y hasta sexy, no puedo evitarlo, ella sin ropa, yo sobre ella... maldito Cullen"_

"_Debe ser muy excitante escucharla gemir tu nombre, es que cuando lo hace una chica con un cuerpo así es mucho más aún, debe saberlo bien ese Cullen, sino, es realmente un idiota"_

Y ver todas esas imágenes era algo muy perturbador para mí, verla con alguien más, en esos momentos, mostrando a una Bella que realmente no era la mía, pero si con su rostro y voz era demasiado molesto. Era mucho más difícil la tentación de arrancarle las cabezas que resistirme al inicio a la sangre de mi hermosa chica cuando la conocí. Ella estaba a inconciente a todo lo que pensaban simplemente al mirarla de reojo, tenía suerte de ello.

Luego de muchas horas así, pero con el consuelo de que estuve junto a ella cada clase, y tocaba su mano en cada ocasión que se me presentara, la necesitaba sentir, quería estar con ella, nada más que eso. Fuimos a la cafetería, mi preciosa flor necesitaba alimentarse, la acompañe a escoger su alimento, sentía un aroma muy familiar, y eso no me agradó.

-Hola ángel –le dijo ese chico, que al parecer estaba trabajando aquí_- "Te ves realmente sexy… es difícil resistirse a decírselo"_

-¿Alexander? –preguntó sorprendida al verle- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy trabajando, ¿no te conté que me quedaría más tiempo de lo planeado? –respondió con una sonrisa hacia mi novia, y una mirada rápida hacia mí, recordando una charla con sus familia, se quedaba por mi Bella.

-¿Enserio? Me alegro –dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce.

-Será mejor que lleves tu alimento, pues veo que no te dan ni siquiera un respiro –comentó irónico mirándome_-"¿Es que acaso es tan celoso de no dejarla ningún momento a solas?, no entiendo el como esta con él, ella debe estar libre, no aprisionada con alguien así"-_ evite una pequeña sonrisa, pues ya sabía de hace mucho tiempo que ella no debería estar conmigo- nos vemos luego en la tienda

-Claro, nos vemos luego –dijo volteándose y dirigiéndonos a la mesa dond nos sentaríamos.

* * *

Ok esté es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado ¬¬, pero quería actualizar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y bueno no me quiero alargar mucho con la historia así que creo que no loe quedan muchos cap, Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Dejen review (:. Cuídense! .


	19. Cap 17: Lesión

Hi ~ perdonen por no actualizar u-u, pero es que recién terminé el periodo de exámenes *-*, bueno me quedan algunos, pero son los más fáciles así que no cuentan xdd.

Ferna Cullen: No te preocupes que a mí también me gusta verlo celoso xdd, lo siento si es que después de este capítulo y los otros comienzas a odiarme, ya verás porque O:.

Naobi chan & Mimoko Brandon: Me alegró mucho ver que personas como ustedes agreguen mi historia a sus favoritas *-*, espero sigan leyendo n-n.

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, creadora de esta saga n-n. A exepción de Alexander, Paulette & Lionel :3.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Lesión **

**Jacob POV**

_Lucharía por quien era mi alegría, mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga, no permitiría que estuviera con cualquiera, ni siquiera yo era a quien se merecía un ángel como ella era. _

No había visto a Bella desde hace una semana, desde que había salido del hospital, ya que esa pequeña vampiro no me dejaba entrar a su casa cuando estuvo en reposo. Hoy entra a clases por lo que la iría a buscar en un rato, ya debería terminar sus clases, la vería de nuevo, la extrañaba tanto. La necesitaba cerca de mí, y lejos de ese idiota vampiro y ese otro estúpido que insistía con estar cerca de mi chica.

-Jacob ya es suficiente con un vampiro, ¿ahora con un humano?, recuerda que es a ellos a quien protegemos -dijo Embry tratando de persuadirme

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas, no le haré daño a ese tipo, además no entiendo el como dice que ama a Bella si apenas la conoce –respondí molesto

-¡Hey! No digas eso, no ves que nos ofendes a nosotros –comentó Jared un poco indignado- nosotros nos imprimamos sin siquiera saber quien es prácticamente.

-Ok, lo siento si te ofendí, pero es que me molesta – dije dando un gruñido

-Entonces será mejor que vayas a esperarla al instituto que ya va a ser la hora –dijo Embry dándome algo de ánimo

-Tienes razón –diciendo esto volví a mi forma humana me vestí y dirigí a casa

Tomé mi moto y fui hasta el instituto, me estacioné cerca de la entrada y luego me apoyé en ella, aún quedaban unos minutos.

De pronto sentí como alguien me miraba, le observé y vaya, era ese Alexander, al parecer estaba trabajando en la cafetería por lo que llevaba puesto. Le sonreí irónicamente para ver una respuesta silenciosa, pero enojada por parte de él.

El timbre sonó, así que miré impaciente la entrada, buscándola. Algunos chicos me miraban confundidos, y otras chicas simplemente pasaban cerca de mí y susurraban cosas, que realmente no les dí importancia. Hasa que la vi, debo admitir que me sonrojé por como estaba, se veía realmente hermosa y sexy con esa ropa, me llegué a colocar nervioso, hasta que vi a ese Cullen junto a ella mirándome furioso, así que hoy no lo había pasado bien escuchando los pensamientos de los demás chicos, que noté con que intenciones miraban a Bella. Ella me vio y sonrió, se acercó a mí y yo le abracé.

-Jake, me tenías abandonada –dijo regañándome

-Perdóname, pero no fue mi culpa, es que simplemente no me permitían verte en tu casa –dije echando una ojeada a quien me refería

-Alice –dijo dando un suspiro, parecía que cansada.

-Créeme que te he echado mucho de menos tonta –comenté revolviéndole el cabello.

-No me digas tonta –dijo haciendo un puchero, por lo que reí.

-Bueno, ¿irás conmigo a La Push? –pregunté cerca de su oído, escuchando un gruñido desde el otro.

-Lo siento Jake –respondió ruborizada –debo ir a la tienda a trabajar

-Esta bien, pero entonces el fin de semana no podrás decirme que no –dije sonriéndole

-No podrá ser así Jacob –agregó el idiota con una sonrisa triunfante- este sábado irán Bella y Charlie a comer a mi casa, y ella saldrá conmigo luego, y el domingo la iré a recoger porque Esme quiere llevarla a un lugar –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mi chica solo asintió.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos otro día Bella –le dije evitando demostrar mi enojo.

La abracé y bese en la mejilla, en la comisura de sus labios. Ella simplemente se sonrojó. Edward la alejó, y me gruñó, su mirada volvía a la de un asesino.

-No hagas eso perro –dijo de manera amenazadora- sabes que perderás

-No te tengo miedo chupasangre -dije sonriendo desafiante

-Chicos por favor, no es el mejor lugar para una pelea así –comentó nerviosa Bella tratando de separarnos

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo dándome un leve empujón y con su otra mano colocando a ella detrás de él.

-¿Y si lo hago qué? Al parecer Bella no se disgustó –lo que dije le molesto mucho más, pues sabía que era verdad

-Jake, detente –me dijo molesta mi chica

-¿Van a seguir más tiempo así o qué? -dijo un chico ya conocido- están armando un espectáculo aquí, y con eso solo logran poner nerviosa y hacer molestar a mi ángel -¿mi? Que se cría ese, ella era mía- Vamos, no tienes que fruncir tu ceño, te ves más linda estando alegre- le dijo a ella acariciando su rostro

-Alexander… -solo le miraba perpleja

-Vámonos a la tienda, mi trabajo ya termino aquí –le decía sonriendo ignorándonos

-Yo la llevaré –agregó acercándola a él ese idiota

-Lo siento, pero no me da la seguridad de que contigo esté segura, prefiero asegurarme de que llegue bien al trabajo y luego a su casa –él solo se limitó a reír un poco

-Créeme que conmigo va estar más segura que contigo –le respondió tomando la mano de Bells.

-¿Contigo? Si, como no chu… -no pude terminar de hablar puesto que recibí una bofetada de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Jake! –me dijo muy molesta, yo solo le miraba, pues a mí eso no me dolería, pero a ella sí- A veces eres tan desagradable –agregó mirándome enfurecida

-¿Amor estás bien? –le preguntó él tomando su mano enrojecida- Si vuelves a hacer que se lastime, no tendré piedad Jacob –dijo empujándome de nuevo- Ella no irá a trabajar hoy –le dijo, al otro tipo, sin importancia- Te llevaré a casa, vamos a que Carlisle te revise –diciendo esto se marcharon al Volvo plateado

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, no solo él se quedará así –me dijo ese otro estúpido

-¡Ja!, ¿Crees que tú podrías hacerme algo? –pregunté con ironía- ya te lo dijimos, tú no eres apto para esta guerra –agregué volteándome para irme

-Sobre eso, ¿A que te referías esa vez con "alguien como Bella"? –no me esperaba esto

-Bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir, pero por la misma razón no te metas en esto chico –comenté sin mirarlo y encendiendo mi moto.

**Edward POV**

¡Quería asesinar a ese Black!, ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan idiota para querer llamarme chupasangre frente a un humano?, era realmente estúpido, y mi flor, solo por tratar de mantener el secreto se lastimó. No me podía perdonar esto

-Bella perdóname –le dije acariciando la mano lastimada que le tenía tomada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó muy confundida

-Porque yo debí haber sido más rápido que tú y haberlo hecho callar, tendría que haber estado más concentrado en que iba a decir, pero no lo hice, ¡los celos me cegaban! –respondí apretando el volate con mi otra mano

-Edward no fue tu culpa, es solo que yo soy muy impulsiva, y bastante torpe por golpear a un licántropo sabiendo que voy a salir lesionada.

-¡Claro que es mi culpa!, lo hiciste para guardar el secreto, porque estaba Alexander

-No fue tu culpa y punto –dijo haciendo ademán que era el fin de la conversación.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice estaba en la puerta, por lo que ya habría visto nuestra conversación en el auto, pues no podía ver el futuro de ese perro.

-¡Bella! –dijo colocándose al lado de ella- Carlisle te está esperando en la sala, ya sabe que estás lastimada.

-Hm… Gracias –dijo algo incómoda, no le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

-Y tú –me dijo apuntándome- queremos saber exactamente que ocurrió –comentó muy molesta mirando la mano un poco hinchada de mi novia- _"Es por eso que los lobos no me agradan, ¡son tan peligrosos para Bella!"_

-Lo sé –le dije respirando tratando de controlarme

-Cariño, ¿te duele mucho? –preguntó mi madre muy preocupada.

- No, no mucho, me alivió mucho el que Edward me sostuviera la mano –contesto de manera tímida

-Funcionó muy bien eso-comentó mi padre examinando su mano- el hecho de que se la tuvieras inmóvil y con una temperatura baja, ha hecho que esto disminuya.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, siendo mi culpa esto.

-Edward, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa –comentó mirándome molesta

-¿Nos vas a decir que ocurrió entonces? –preguntó con un tono impaciente y enojada, mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie mi hermana baja.

-De acuerdo –le dije acercándome a mi novia- lo que pasó es que Jacob estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio a Bella, y luego él la invitó a La Push este fin de semana y yo intervine diciéndole que ella no podría ir debido a que vendría a comer aquí, que saldría conmigo y con Esme. Comenzamos a discutir pues… -tense mi mandíbula- ese perro trato de besarla. Ella trató de calmarnos, pero no funcionó, así que Alexander apareció diciendo que nos detuviéramos de discutir, hasta que ese Black estuvo a punto de decirme chupasangre como siempre lo hace, entonces Bella lo abofeteó, y termino con la mano así –terminé por contar acariciando la mejilla de mi ángel.

-Así que a Edward le ganaron los celos –comentó Emmett riéndose- esto si que es diferente –y comenzó a reírse.

-Emmett –Rosalie le pisó el pie

-¡Ay! Rose, cariño –y le miró con ojos de pena

-Aunque es cierto lo que dices Em –le dije algo molesto.

-Hijo, no te atormentes con esto, es cierto que deberías haber estado más atento pues podría haber sido revelado el secreto, pero también tienes emociones, y te cegaron los celos, pero ahora te das cuenta de que deberás prestar más atención y saber controlarte aún más –dijo con una mano en mi hombro compresivamente como siempre.

-De acuerdo Carlisle –terminé por decir frustrado, ya no tenía ánimos de discutir con los demás.

Nos quedamos luego de eso junto a Bella en el living sentados en el sillón viendo una película, realmente no me fijé cual era, solo le miraba a ella maravillado, se que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme y amarla más y más. Adoraba cada detalle de sus expresiones, solo me fijaba en sus movimientos, en su impresionante forma humana de ser.

Cuando la película terminó, mi novia se giró para comentarme acerca de esta, y se sorprendió y a la vez se colocó nerviosa, su rostro era un libro abierto, mordió su labio levemente y luego se sonrojó, se había dado cuenta de lo que estuve haciendo toda esta hora y media.

-Te amo –le dije acariciando su mejilla

-Te amo Edward –dijo mirándome de manera muy dulce

Me acerqué a ella de manera lenta, cuidadosa, para posar mis labios sobre los suyos y besarnos poco a poco con más pasión. Después di cortos besos hasta llegar a su cuello, inhalé suavemente, sentía quemar mi garganta, pero a la vez eso me hacia sentir placer, me quedé unos momentos allí besando desde su hombro hasta la oreja, noté como sus cabellos se erizaban, y su respiración acelerarse de a poco, se resistía, me daba cuenta. Luego comencé a recostarla sobre el sillón, con mucho cuidado de que no moviera su mano que debía estar aún quieta, mientras subía besando hasta su mentón y luego descender por su garganta hasta tocar con mi mentón su pecho. Con esto comenzaba a controlarme menos, además de que ella hacia ademanes de que continuara, entonces pude escuchar más lejos a los demás volviendo de la casería, nuestro tiempo a solas había acabado. Me incorporé y ayude a levantarla hasta quedar ambos sentados. Estaba molesto, no me agradó que interrumpieran nuestro momento, y veía que a ella también le molestaba aquello. Le levanté el rostro y bese su frente para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Mi Bella Swan –terminé por decir acercándola hacia mi para abrazarla.

.

**Alexander POV**

¡Cómo es que mi ángel se juntará con ellos!, no lo entendía, ella era quien sufría entre ambos, discutían frente a ella, y no le quedaba nada más que hacer que tratar de calmarlos. Me molestaba, me daba impotencia el ver toda esa escena, verla tan indefensa, tan desprotegida entre dos animales. No lo soportaba, lo único que quería era tenerla solo para mí y cuidarla.

Lleno de enojo comencé a trabajar en la tienda de mis tíos, tomando el puesto de mi ausentada y lastimada ángel. Era un día tranquilo, a excepción de solo ver el rostro de mi "querido" primo. Hasta que una chica muy guapa entró a la tienda, su cabello era rojizo, y caía con perfectas ondulaciones bajo su hombro, su piel más pálida, y sus ojos eran de color miel, me parecía muy familiar, pues claro, era como los Cullen. Noté como el idiota se quedaba observándole de manera estúpida, en tanto para divertirme le coqueteé.

-Hola señorita, ¿Le podrá ayudar en algo? –le pregunté de manera cortés

-Sí, si que puedes ayudarme –respondió con una voz muy agradable de escuchar y una gran, perfecta, sonrisa apoyándose en el mesón

-Entonces dígame que es lo que está buscando y le ayudo –le respondí sonriéndole no tan cortés, sino más juguetón

-Te quiero a ti –dijo con la misma expresión acercándose un poco- necesito tu ayuda en algo, ¿podrías salir un momento? –preguntó levantándose y mirando al que no dejaba de verle para que este aceptara en cubrirme

-Ale apresúrate antes que mi papá se de cuenta de que no estás –dijo amistoso pasando por el lado de ella

-Gracias –le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Salimos de la tienda y nos sentamos en unos asientos que estaban un poco más allá de la salida.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué me necesitas? –le pregunté directamente, pues tenía la intuición de que ella no era como se creía al verle.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente, eso me agrada –me dijo mirándome de pie a cabeza- realmente tienes un parecido a Edward –comentó riéndose suavemente.

-Lo he escuchado a menudo –dije sin gracia

-Bueno, yo soy Tanya Denali, y soy prima de los Cullen –dijo mirando hacia la tienda- Supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta de que tengo un parecido con ellos –me limite a asentir- Te diré directamente que es lo que busco de ti, necesito que me ayudes a separar a Edward & Bella –dijo con un tono molesto el nombre de mi chica

-¿Así que te gusta tu primo? –pregunté irónicamente- Que extraño, bueno todos ustedes tienen algo raro –agregué sonriendo a lo que ella solo rió.

-Puede que sí –dijo como si fuera algo obvio y conteniéndose el decirlo en voz alta- te he estado observando –comentó más seria

-¿Ye te diste cuenta que amo a Bella y es por eso que me necesitas? –dije como hablando por ella- aunque no se si deba estar preocupado por estar hablando con una psicópata que me estuvo observando quizás hasta que punto –dije riendo.

-Eres simpático, me agradas –dijo sonriendo

-¿Me vas a decir en que consiste tu idea? –le pregunté algo impaciente

-De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que a pesar de que he intentado que Edward se fije en mí ya hace mucho tiempo antes que llegara esa humana, nunca resultó, y después de eso mucho menos, ¡solo tiene ojos para ella! , si es que esos dos... las caricias de él en ella, sus besos…. ¡Ah! No puedo ni pensarlo, m e dan ganas de matarla –dijo muy molesta

Yo jamás había pensando en eso, ¿Ella ya le pertenecía?, no, no podía ser, ella era mía, no sería de nadie más, un sentimiento que no había sentido antes me invadió, me sentí vacío, y a la vez enfurecido por sentir que me robaban lo que me pertenecía.

-Bien, te ayudaré con esto –terminé por decir levantándome y entrando a la tienda.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap (:, realmente como siempre digo, a mí no me gustó D., aunque tuve que cortar la escena de Edward & Bella sino, no respondía por lo que saldría escrito xdd. Trataré de actualizar durante la otra semana ya que no tengo mucho que hacer (:. Cuídense! :3


	20. Perdón

Se que no he publicado hace tiempo ya, y aún no lo haré en bastante. Es difícil explicarlo por aquí y se que dije antes que esta historia la subiría completamente, y bueno lo haré, pero será en un tiempo más. Por razones familiares y personales no podré escribir capítulos en un tiempo, suena raro decir no escribir más, pero bueno es así, por x razones no puedo escribir y así continuar las historias que quiero terminar y publicar aquí, incluyendo esta, así que creo que está la eliminaré en dos semanas, y cuando logre terminarla y ya todo este mejor la publicaré toda de nuevo. para que sea más seguido y así la puedan leer tranquila y fluidamente, espeor me entiendan, y bueno también espero que quienes sigan esta historia si es que siguen por esta página buscando fan fic, la lean de nuevo y la puedan terminar. No se que más decir, así que eso sería todo.  
**Perdón**, otra vez.

**A**tte:  
** ~ Kimi x**


End file.
